


Infernal

by ships_sailing_in_the_night



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - High School, Blood and Injury, Conflict, Deckerstar AU, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Mild Language, Minor Original Character(s), Suspense, The AU no one asked for but got anyway, Thriller, War, celestials live on earth, slow burn?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-15
Updated: 2018-08-28
Packaged: 2019-03-05 08:03:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 18
Words: 56,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13383621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ships_sailing_in_the_night/pseuds/ships_sailing_in_the_night
Summary: Angels and demons are real; I would know because in the world I live in angels, demons, and humans coincide. We live a peaceful life, all out doing our own thing day by day, but that doesn’t go to say we don’t quite trust each other. One just so happens to be my best friend of almost 16 years and the other I am madly falling more and more in love with each passing day and I will love him until the end of time. He has my body, my heart, my soul. He is as much mine as I am his, but I’d be lying if I said it was easy. Our love was anything but easy.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone, I’ve had this idea but I don’t know if 1) I can think of a good story and 2) If it will be any good/anyone would actually be interested in it. However, I decided to try and continue writing it but I am still working on the overall details. (Meaning this is all I have except for one other scene I have in mind)  
> It’s an AU, so Chloe and the gang are in high school meaning Trixie isn’t born yet. The characters may seem "OOC" but this is because, again, it's an AU. Rating most likely will be mature for language and violence. I’m not a smut writer so things won’t get too descriptive in that department. Anyway, here is the short prologue of what my idea is. Feel free to leave a comment if you are interested in having me possibly continue this story. I hope you enjoy! - Ships :)
> 
> Disclaimer: This work is not beta'd, all mistakes are my own.

* * *

Angels and demons are real; I would know because in the world I live in angels, demons, and humans coincide. We live a peaceful life, all out doing our own thing day by day, but that doesn’t go to say we don’t quite trust each other. Almost 1000 years ago a massive war broke out in the Heavens. An archangel named Samael led a rebellion against his father; yes, God with a capital ‘G’. Samael had a few followers in Heaven who agreed to join him in his cause and he also had some more followers down in Hell. Together Samael and his followers stormed the gates of Heaven, leading to many angels and demons to fall here to earth. Of course, humans were not too pleased to have God’s war brought to Earth so we did what all human beings seem to do in a time of crisis. We picked up our weapons and sided with the angels — though there were some who sided with the demons. Five more years of war went by until finally God himself came down to earth to negotiate a peace treaty of sorts. He agreed that all war would ceasefire if the human race could handle living amongst Angels and Demons alike. They would walk amongst humanity for the rest of time living like us, having jobs, sending the younger ones to school, celebrating holidays, etc. Mankind agreed and ever since that day — March 24, 1013 — Angels and Demons alike walk among us. One just so happens to be my best friend of almost 13 years and the other I am madly falling more and more in love with each passing day and I will love him until the end of time. He has my body, my heart, my soul. He is as much mine as I am his, but I’d be lying if I said it was easy. Nothing about our love for each other was easy, the things we sacrificed and the people we lost so our love could live on will always hold a weight on our shoulders. But in the end, I guess what matters is that we are together and the memories of those we lost will always live on. I will never forget the day I saw those dark eyes for the first time, watching me carefully, that one fall night. His gaze had pierced through me like a hot blade sinking its way into the depths of an ice-block. I would have never imagined that night would be the end of reality or at least the reality I had believed in. After that night my life changed forever, my world flipping upside down and I couldn’t do anything to stop it. I no longer was Chloe Jane Decker, sophomore class president and representative for Westfield High. No, I was much, much, more than that, but I had just never realized it until then.

* * *

 


	2. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! Here is chapter 1, leave a comment and let me know what you think, or if you need me clarify anything, literally you can say anything.
> 
> As stated in the description of the fic this is an AU so some of the characters will be a bit OOC at times. However, I am trying to incorporate as much of their personalities from the show as possible, but some traits will change for the purpose of the story. 
> 
> Also just so you know, anything italicized will be a thought (for the most part what Chloe says in her head) and anything bolded and in caps is either a sign or a text.
> 
>  
> 
> I hope you enjoy! :D
> 
> Not Bet'ad

__

* * *

 

**_“You do realize I was in the middle of training the new recruits, right?” The boy states snarkily as he walks out from the shadows.“May I ask why I was summoned, father?” Once in view, he takes a knee in order to show respect for the older gentleman standing in front of him. He bows his head and waits for his superiors response._ **

 

**_“My men believed they have located the girl and she is of proper age. I want you to go to the city where she is located, find her, and bring her to me. She is vital if our plan is to succeed.” The older, gentleman responded. His amber eyes piercing through the darkness and shadows like a bright light._ **

 

**_“This is in no way of any disrespect, but last time your men ‘found’ her there were a lot of casualties, on all sides. We don’t really know what she looks like, so how can you be sure this girl is the one?” The boy rises from his position and slowly walks towards his father but the man holds up a hand for silence and turns to walked towards his desk._ **

 

**_“Are you questioning my authority?” He says as he sits in his black leather armchair, a small desk lamp illuminating his face ever so slightly one he is in the path of its light. “Or do you have that little faith in me?”_ **

 

**_“Of course not, father. I just want to be absolutely sure that this isn’t some wild goose chase based on false information.” The boy bowed his head, partly in submission to his superior._ **

 

**_“I’m sure. The girl will different from the human species. She will be able to pick up on things some parts of the celestial aspects better than a normal human. When you find her make sure she warms up to you, I don’t want her going into hiding because of a stalker. Then, when the time is right and you have gained her trust, lead her to us.” While you are in Los Angeles, California, I will send the word out to those worthy of our cause and eventually, we will meet you there. Once we have relocated and settled, a letter will be sent containing any information you will need. Eric Haas, one of my most trustworthy and loyal associates, has already been relayed this information and will be waiting for you when you arrive to help you get settled.” The older gentleman opened up his desk drawer and pulled out a bottle of Glenfiddich Whiskey and a glass. Taking the cap off he poured himself a serving before throwing it back, allowing the amber liquid to burn his throat as is passed down. “You must be careful if anything were to happen or we were to lose her—“_ **

 

**_“I will not fail you father, there is no need for you to worry. I will find her and when I do I will bring her to you.” The boy bowed his head before turning on the ball of his foot, leaving the older gentleman to his own company._ **

 

* * *

 

The shrilling sound of my alarm clock wakes me out of my deep sleep, pulling me out from the land of dreams. Groaning I turned over and looked at the red numbers illuminating from my clock’s face. 6:30 AM. I placed my forearm on top of my head and closed my eyes once more, a soft groan escaping my lips. How has this day come already? I wondered as I looked back over at my clock again, 6:31 AM. Grumbling I lift the covers off of my body and make my way out of bed and over to my closet. I raked my fingers through my long blonde hair with one hand as my free hand wraps around the metal knob, pulling open the door to my closet. Shorts or Jeans? I pick up my phone that is lying face down on my desk nearby and pull the charger cable out from the jack. Unlocking it I swipe the screen left to find the weather app. Tapping the screen over the sun-pictured app I searched through the forecast, scrolling down until I saw the time that read 2:00 PM. Sunny, 75 degrees, Feels like 75, S 4 WIND. Shorts it is. I open the closet doors wider to give myself better access to the clothing options, pulling out hanger after hanger until I found just the right top. Bingo! It was a cherry red top with a hole in each shoulder and a small knot forming at the side. I take the shirt off the hanger, proceeding to throw it on my bed, before placing the now empty hanger back in my closet. Shutting the doors I walk over to my dresser and open the second drawer down from the top. I pull out a pair of jean shorts that have small rips spread throughout the denim. Maze had gifted them to me for my birthday two years ago year, though they were a bit too short for my parents' liking. Mazikeen Smith was my best friend and has been since pre-school. She lives only with her mother, Lilith, since her father decided to ditch the family when she was only a baby. I remember when I first tried them on and went down to show my parents. My dad’s jaw nearly fell to the floor once he got a good look at me. 

 

 _Absolutely not. I will not have my daughter walking around in a pair of denim that barely covers her._ I remembered my dad saying. _John, she’s almost 16 years old and if I remember correctly you didn’t mind when I wore shorts like that back in high school._ My mom was a bit more on the lenient side of things when it came to my appearance, I guess it came with being an actress back in her younger days. My parents were high school sweethearts and they married five years after they both graduate from college. My father is chief of police for the Los Angeles Police Department and that is probably why I don't have a boyfriend yet. Boys would come up to talk to me occasionally, but as soon as they figured out I was the daughter of the chief of police they slowly stopped talking to me. No one wants to date John Decker’s kid because, well I’m John Decker’s kid. Helicopter parents are bad enough, but having a chief of police helicopter parent? A teenage girls' worse nightmare! 

 

Shaking those thoughts out of my head I continued to get dress, putting on some eyeliner and mascara while I waited for my curling iron to heat up. Twenty minutes later, give or take, I pulled my backpack over my shoulder and headed out of my bedroom. As I walked down the steps the scent of pancakes filled my senses, my mouth watering just by the sheer smell of the cinnamon batter. Placing my backpack beside my seat I sat at the table and poured myself a glass of water.

 

“Ready for your first day of the sophomore year?” My mom asked, flipping a pancake over causing a sizzling sound as its doughy side hit the hot, ceramic bottom of the pan.

 

“Mom, nothing is going to change. It’s the same school, I will have the same annoying people in my class and there will be the same old homework assigned. It’s nothing I haven’t already experienced in my entire lifetime.” I took a sip of water from my glass and reached over the table to grab a napkin.

 

“But sweetie this is your first year as class president, won’t that make things a bit more interesting?” My mom stated as she picked up two large pancakes from the hot pan and placed them on a white plate, setting it in front of me.

 

 _That’s one way to put it_. “You’re not the one who will have to end up seeing Elena more than three times a week.” Elena Astopovich — or Elena Povich for short — Westfields most sought after girl. She’s 5’ 6”, has wavy brown hair, light brown eyes, and is fair in skin tone, but nothing else. Besides being head of the cheerleading squad, ever guys ideal bed partner and teachers' pet she also happens to be my ‘second in command’ as my Dad so kindly put it. She is Westfield vice president for the sophomore class and that means that I have to see her more then I would like too. She’s arrogant, has no respect for anyone but herself, her little circle of friends, and the few teachers she kisses ass for. It was just luck that I managed to out-vote her in the class elections last spring, granted not by much.

 

“Morning Monkey,” My dad walked into the room and placed a kiss on the top of my head. “Let me know when you are ready and I will drive you to school.”

 

“Dad, as much as I appreciate the ride, and as much as I enjoy riding with you in the cruiser, I actually already have a ride to school.” My dad took a sip of his coffee before taking a plate of pancakes from my mother.

 

“Oh really, who? None of your friends are old enough to drive, nor do they have a car.” He cut off a piece of pancake topped with whip cream and placed it into his mouth. “Mmm, honey these are delicious.” My dad started as he chewed, he couldn’t cook much of anything so anything my mom made tasted heavenly to him.

 

“Maze,” I confidently stated in between bites.

 

“Maze isn’t old enough to drive monkey, let enough drive with a non-family member.” My dad starred me down with his blue eyes, giving me his classic dad-cop face. Here we go again. Another lovely perk of having a dad as a cop, you get plenty of talks about practically anything at any given time.

 

“You know she got held back a year or two due to traveling around so much, she’s old enough to drive and her mother is allowing her to drive one of her cars.”

 

“Lili gaze Maze a car, let alone drive it? Don’t we already have enough angry demon drivers on the road.” My mom took out her blonde curly hair from her ponytail and sat at the end of the table, taking what was left of the pancakes. I rolled my eyes at my mother's remark. Yeah, ok Ms. Smith had a little road rage, I’m not going to sugarcoat it and I know for a fact Maze has some anger issues. The thing is, I don’t see why it is such a big deal. I’d rather drive to school with Maze than with my father. I love him dearly, but if I have any chance of being invited to prom this year, coming to school on the first day in a police car with the chief of police is not going to help my case. 

 

My phone vibrated on the table and I flipped it over. **ARE YOU READY? I’VE BEEN WAITING HER FOR FIVE MINUTES, WE ARE GOING TO BE LATE! GET A MOVE ON DECKER!** I shoved another forkful of pancake into my mouth before hastily getting out from my chair. 

 

“Maze is here and waiting for me, I don’t want to hold her up any longer. Love you both!” I kissed my mom first on the cheek then my dad before picking up my backpack and heading out of the kitchen.

 

“Enjoy your day! Love you monkey” I heard my mom and dad call out to me just as I had shut the front door to my house. I live in a pretty small neighborhood and most of the children living in the area are either in elementary or middle school. Taylor Ross would probably be the closest in age to me, he is a freshman this year at UC Davis, but we never hung out when we were kids. Not to mention the Ross’s, who are the richest family on the block. If I remember what my parents had talked about a year ago I believe his house was re-appraised to almost 1.5 Million dollars. His house was twice the size of mine and almost three times the size of the Daniels, but the Daniels were an elderly couple who lived with only two cats so a large house wasn’t necessary. My house is decent in size; it has three levels including the basement, three bedrooms, two and a half bath, and about 3200 in square footage. My mom somehow managed to persuade the real-estate agent to settle on a decent price, Gods knows how she managed that. That being said, I liked my home; the blue paneling on the side of the house works well with the cobblestone face. My dad also loves that we were able to find a home with room to park up to three cars since my grandparents liked to come and visit.

 

Walking down the concrete steps, I head down the driveway to where Maze is sitting in her silver 2015 Hyundai Azera. _Fancy._ Maze of course was too distracted by her phone that she didn’t notice me walking up to the car. I pulled open the passenger door and threw my backpack onto the seat. Shutting the door, I got into the passenger seat and buckled my seatbelt.

 

“About time Decker, Ella and Candy are already at school and waiting for us.” Maze put the phone down and shifted the car into reverse, pulling out of my driveway. 

 

Candy, short for Candice, moved to LA halfway through seven grade. She asked me if she could be my running buddy in gym one day and we have been friends ever since. She is the most compassionate one in the group. She is super sweet, very pretty, and is always aiming to help others. Unfortunately, she gets a lot of shit from other people because she prefers to be called by a “hookers name” as Elena of so kindly puts it. Lucky for her though she is an angel, so the guys tend to look past her name. Ella Lopez is the brain of the group and she spends most of her days in the chemistry lab doing whatever chemistry nerds do. She is the shortest one out of all of us, coming up to only 5’ 2” in height. One thing I love about Ella is she definitely lives up to her Latina heritage, no one messes with Ella. Maze and I met her freshmen year and she quickly became apart of our Tribe. Now, if I had to label Maze, I would classify her as the brawn of our group. No one made fun of Maze or spoke behind her back without her knowing about it. Period, end of story. She is strong, agile and head of our schools' cross-country team. Last year she managed to get our school to win the championship against Hawthorne High, one of the top schools in Orange County. She was practically a celebrity since Hawthorne has won state champs almost every single season. They were unbeatable but that is before they met Mazikeen Smith. There is no one like Maze and I am proud to call her my best friend. In our Tribe, we have compassion, nerd, and brawn. Then there is me; I don’t have a label, i’m just plain, old, boring Chloe Decker. I’m of average intelligence, I am not the greatest runner, and I can barely get through a class period without being made fun of by someone. Mostly by Elena and her snobbish group of friends, but what can I say, that’s high school life right? 

 

Maze pulled the Azera into a spot in the student parking lot and turned off the engine. We exited our seats and opened up the passenger doors. Swinging our backpacks over our shoulders we headed towards the front of the school. Sitting on a table bench near the door was Ella and Candy, however, I I noticed that there was another girl was sitting with them. She had light blonde hair, glasses, and was wearing a light blue blouse with leggings and flats. Candy saw us first and waved her hand to get our attention. We waved back as we made our way to the table taking our seats on the bench. I took a sit beside Candy and Maze sat on the other side of me beside Ella.

 

“Hey Chloe, ready for classes today?” Candy asked, as cheerful as always. 

 

“Not even in the slightest, my schedule sucks this year.” I pulled out my phone and pulled up my schedule. History, Chemistry, AP English, PE and Algebra II. English was my best subject, but I had my dad to thank for that. For the past few years, I would always hand him my drafts and he would edit them. I normally ended up writing two or three drafts before we were both satisfied I had written my best.

 

“Who’s this chick, Ella?” I rammed my elbow into Maze’s side, she gave me a death glare before turning her attention back to the new girl.

 

“Guys, I want you to meet Linda Martin, she just moved into my neighborhood earlier this summer,” Ella responded cheerfully, holding her arms out around Linda, showing her off to us.

 

“Grade, age, sexuality, and species.?” I gave Maze another stern look that said _What the Hell?_ but she chose to ignore me.

 

“I’m a sophomore, just turned sixteen, straight and human. Why? Is this group exclusive to certain species or something?” Linda averted her eyes from Maze, obviously feeling a little uncomfortable in her presence. It takes a while to warm up to Maze. Hell, even I ran away from her back in preschool because I took one of her crayons without asking first. Lesson learned, never steal a demons' crayon without asking first. Especially the red colored ones!

 

“Oh no sugar, we are not exclusive at all. I’m Candice Fletcher, but everyone just calls me Candy.” Candy extended her hand and gave a sweet smile, Linda shook her hand and gave a genuine smile in return. _Well, she’s not frightened of us yet, so I guess that’s a good start._

 

“You need to answer the other questions too Candy.” Maze, who had put a piece of gum in her mouth, said before popping the bubble she had blown up.

 

“Ok, well let’s see. I am a sophomore, i’m sixteen and a half — if we are being technical —  and i’m straight.” Candy smiled and saw Maze race her eyebrow up, clearly signaling her that she hadn’t completely introduced herself. “Oh, and i’m an angel.”

 

“I’ll go next, I love introductions!” Ella clapped her hands together excitedly, clearly her throat she continued. “I’m Ella Lopez, i’m a sophomore, fifteen, straight and i’m a human.”

 

“Uhh, no. You’re a nerd.” Maze proclaimed.

 

“That’s not a species Maze,” I could not help but roll my eyes at her remark.

 

“My turn,” Maze shouted as she smacked her hands down on the table. I jumped in my seat slightly, I was used Maze being a bit overdramatic.

 

“I’m Mazikeen Smith, Maze for all of you chicks. I’m seventeen, yes I got held back a year, but that was because I used to travel a lot with my mom. Bisexual and proud and i’m a demon, so if you got a problem with that you best leave now while you still can.” She slides her tongue across the whites of her teeth, wagging her eyebrows, clearing trying to intimate the new girl. I slapped the palm of my hand on my forehead. How I ever managed to become such good friends with her is still a mystery, even to me. “You’re up Decker,” exclaiming as she playfully, but not so lightly, punches my arm.

 

“Alright alright, easy Maze. Mmm mm, I’m Chloe Decker, i’m sixteen— honestly Maze is this really necessary—“

 

“Keep going Decker, Tribe members don’t take shortcuts.”

 

“Fine, fine!” I said, holding my arms up in defense. “I’m sixteen, straight, and i’m human.” I glared at Maze and gave my _There, happy now?_ face. Before any of us said anything more the first bell rang signaling classes were about to start. We all grabbed our belongings and made our separate ways to class. We agreed to meet during lunch to talk — more like gossip — about our summer break. Ella asked if Linda could come and join us since she didn’t have any friends yet and we all figured why not, there is always room in the Tribe for one more.

 

We went our separate ways and I made it to my first period with two minutes to spare. Algebra, what a great way to start my morning. I take a seat in the middle of the classroom, open my backpack, and grab a pencil and some paper. Our teacher, Mrs. Kate Car-something, was a middle-aged woman, on the shorter side, with ginger hair that rested just above her shoulders. No one could ever pronounce her last name correctly so she advised us in her email two days ago to just call her Mrs. Kate or Mrs. K. As the bell sounded one more student walked through the door, it was Daniel Espinoza. He is human, a bit on the quiet side, but has a big heart. His father is a real-estate agent and his mother works as an assistant. We meet the Espinoza’s while trying to find a new house a few years back when our old one kept having issues. Are parents tried to hook us up together a year or two ago, but Dan and I came to the agreement that we would only date for ourselves and not for the pleasure of our parents. I never had feelings for him per-say, I liked him more as a brother. I don’t have any siblings, so Dan has been my surrogate older brother. He’s helped me get out of difficult situations from time to time and we always have each other's backs. I know he has a crush on me but I prefer it if we remained best friends. I waved over at him and he noticed me, a smile spreading across his face. He looked bigger than last time I saw him, more muscular. His family went to Europe over the summer to visit a family friend so I haven’t seen him all summer. However, I know he definitely hit the gym this summer because his biceps were almost as thick as my head. Ok, maybe not that thick, but they defiantly were more pronounced this year than last year.

 

“Hey Chlo,” He said as he took the available desk beside me and reached into his backpack, pulling out supplies.

 

“Must have been some trip for you to come back looking like you had to climb a mountain.” I teased.

 

“It was fun thank you, but no, I did not climb a mountain. My father wanted me to be in better shape and also since we will be able to go to prom this year I thought—“  
  
“You thought that if you looked more like the football players then perhaps girls would just come running up to you and beg you to take them,” I smirked, knowing I was hitting a slight nerve. Dan was an insecure guy, even though he was more popular then I was. Everyone knew the Espinoza’s and everyone liked them. 

 

“That’s not….ok fine, but only partially true. Still, I didn’t work out for the girls, or for you if that’s what your thinking, I worked out for myself.” He teased back before turning his attention to the board. I returned the smile before looking up to see that Ms. Kate was waiting for us to stop talking so she could start class. I mouthed a silent apology before opening notebook to a blank page. I looked around the classroom and noticed Elena wasn’t in my class. Not a bad way to start my morning if I do say so myself. _Perhaps this year won’t be terrible after all._ Little did I know this was just the _beginning_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading and I greatly appreciate the kudos & comments :D
> 
>  
> 
> P.S. I'll occasionally post updates/teases for future chapters on my Tumblr page @ships-sailing-in-the-night.


	3. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the second chapter, finally! Sorry for such a long wait, but I've been busy with RL. This is a continuation of chapter one so really no action. Also, just so you know, I am taking my own interpretation on the Fall of Samael and basically all Celestial/Demonic things. I'm not going to be super, super accurate but I will try to keep things somewhat real if that makes sense? Anyway, I hope you enjoy! :D
> 
> (P.S. story is noted beta'd, all mistakes are my own)

* * *

 

After what seemed like an eternity, which isn't really saying much if you are an angel or demon, the lunch bell finally rings. I make my way over to my locker so I can swap out my books for my lunch. Algebra had gone fine, just simple problems for now and chemistry was, well it was chemistry. I knew one girl in my chem class and that was the new girl I met this morning; Linda Martin. I didn’t even sit next to her though, instead, I ended up sitting next to some kid named Amenadiel. I’ve never seen him before and he looked to be at least a year or two older than me. Perhaps he had gotten held back or transferred another country. He was tall, had dark toned skin, slightly muscular in the arms, bald. He wore a silver necklace around his neck with a long teardrop shaped pendant. If I had to guess, I would say he was an angel. Actually, I know for a fact he’s an angel because usually, angels tend to have really fancy and complicated last names. Demons would be second on the list of ‘hard to pronounce names’ and then humans last, though occasionally you would find someone with a complicated name. I think we none of us can only use two hands to count the number of Johns and Katies we know, I know I can’t. English was feasible however, my English professor had the brilliant idea of assigning us a self-reflection paper about our summer that was to be edited and have a complete final copy to be turned in by Friday. So much for an easy first week of school. The assignment was simple enough, we just had to include what we did, who we spent time with, and if we accomplished any goals. It’s easy enough, though I have a feeling my teacher Mr. Adams isn’t going to take seeing a bunch of movies while engulfing tubs of popcorn as ‘accomplishing a goal’ so I guess I’m going to have to wing this one. Better yet, perhaps one of the Tribe members accomplished a great goal than me and would gladly agree that I was present at the time. _Perfect!_ Stuffing my lunch into my backpack, I closed my locker door and turned around only to nearly die on the spot from a heart attack.

 

“DANIEL! Don’t you ever do that again, you scared the Hell out of me!” I attempted to punch him as hard as I could on his arms but his new muscles had created a shield to brutality. I think I ended up feeling more pain than he did.

 

“Geez, sorry Chloe.” He chuckled, crossing his arms over his chest. “I knew you were the jumpy type, but honestly who’d you think I was? Elena?” He leaned up against the neighboring lockers and gave me a smug expression.

 

“No, and for the record, I didn’t think you were Elena. You don’t exactly fit my description of her.” I turned and headed for the benches outside in the courtyard where the Tribe would meet daily for lunch, attempting to regain my composure. Dan tailed behind me, deciding I had time for a few more of his smart-ass remarks.

 

“Oh really? And what exactly is Elena’s description in comparison to mine?” He rested his hands comfortably on the straps of his backpack as he followed me, trying to not walk too fast. Even though he was only a few inches taller than me he still had a faster pace, meaning I occasionally had to take longer strides to keep up with him. I was always surprised when he decided to not try out for the track team, he would have been a good competitor. His meter sprints were always the best times in past gym classes, though Maze could out-run his ass any day. Were Dan had short distance endurance, Maze had cross country. She could run for hours and not tire out, but then again Maze is a demon and Dan is only human. It’s a bit unfair but it’s not like we will ever have to run for our lives. Famous last words right?

 

“Well let me see? She’s annoying, has no sense of respect for others, smug….you know what, never mind I change my mind.” I stopped walking and turned to face him, given him the best ‘gotcha’ face I could muster.

 

“Huh?” He stopped when I did and looked like I was about to tell him Rams lost against the visiting team. Oh yeah, Dan is a huge sports fan and has tried to attend almost every single Tigers game that is on our turf. A Bengal Tiger, that’s our mascot. Joey Marano is the oh so lucky student who has the pleasure of walking around in the ridiculous, hot, and heavy costume during homeschool games. He’s 6’ 3” and the costume is only tailored for a tall male or female to wear, but I couldn’t imagine any of the girls in my school wearing the Tiger costume. Joey was our ‘class clown’ so to say, everyone knew who he was and everyone liked him; in fact, I don’t think I have ever met someone at Westfield who didn’t like Joey.

 

“Dan I’m joking, relax. You know you’re my best friend and nothing will change that.” I gave him a reassuring smile and rubbed the side of his arm gently. “Anyway, I have to go meet the Tribe for lunch, lot’s to catch up on! See you later, yeah?” I turned and continued walking down the hallway to reach the door leading to the courtyard. As soon as I stepped outside I felt the sun rays beaming down on me, a few clouds in the sky provided some shade which was good since I didn’t need to get burned. I walked out and spotted the tribe sitting at a table with an umbrella attached so we were not directly in the sunlight.

 

“Chloe, hey girl! How were your morning classes?” Candy asked me as I took my place on the bench and pulled out my lunch. Candy must have arrived just before me because she was in the process of pulling out her lunch, freshly baked spaghetti with a small Caesar salad on the side.

 

“Alright, I guess. I’ve already been assigned a paper, that's due Friday, talking about what goals I accomplish this summer. Have anything I can use?” I took a bite of my sandwich, the tomato juice dripping onto the bag a little from the bite. I pulled out a napkin and tried to keep the mess to a minimum.

 

“Hmmm let me see….bought a new pair of stilettos for half the market price, that’s a pretty good accomplishment. I also went to a couple of concerts, got a little tipsy— ok more than tipsy, still I didn’t black out.” 

 

I rolled my eyes and saw Maze, Ella, and Linda approaching the table. Ella was ahead and Maze was behind chatting with Linda, it seemed the two of them were getting along just fine so I guess that’s a good sign. Definitely, an improvement from this morning since Maze isn’t one to make new friends so quickly. She’s had plenty of “friends” come over after hours, both guys and gals alike, but the Tribe members were her only _real_ friends. The exception being Daniel since she tried to hook up with him once, but he had connived her that he was dating me. She, of course, didn’t buy it, which led to a long night of questions last year. Fortunately, the three of us ended that conversation and she and Dan have been “friends” - so to speak - ever since. 

 

“Hey Ella seems like Maze and Linda are getting along fine,” I stated while Linda and Maze were still a few steps behind.

 

“Yeah, those two seem to have really hit it off with each other. I guess they are in the same PE class or something. Anyway, how was chem? Have to memorize the periodic table yet?”

 

“Calm down Ella, it’s only day one, but I can tell you that I will need your help once it comes time to start drawing molecules and determining the molecular percentages for them.”

 

“That’s so easy, I can do with my eyes close — ohhh, better yet in my sleep!” 

 

“Like I said earlier Ella, you are not human, you are a nerd.” Maze spoke as she approached the table, taking a place beside Candy and scooting over to allow Linda to take a seat beside her.

 

“That’s still not a species Maze,” Candy said, wiping off some spaghetti sauce from his cheeks. We spent the rest of lunch chatting about our breaks; what we did, in Maze’s and Candy’s case who they did, and some other non-important stuff. Turns out the only Tribe member who actually accomplish something was Ella, who successfully did something science-y — I’d get the details of that accomplishment later. I also found out that Linda shadowed her mother who works as a phycologist since she is interested in pursuing that career. I haven’t thought about what my career was going to be but I knew one thing for certain was that I would not end up like my mom. Being an actress is cool and all; fancy costumes, a crew to do all your hair and makeup for you, but I wasn’t looking for fame. I just want a normal life so perhaps I could follow in my dad’s footsteps. Being a cop would be fun I guess, but I think I would prefer to be a detective than a beat cop. When I was younger my father would read me Nancy Drew and Agatha Christi before bed. Together we would try to piece together the clues to determine who the murderer was, I was usually right. Yes, I know being a Detective will be nothing like Nancy Drew and Hercule Poirot but that doesn’t mean I still don’t want to help people. I would like to believe that I care about justice and equality. People have always told me I look more like my mother, but I definitely think I have the qualities of John Decker.

 

The lunch bell broke my line of thought and I packed up my belongings to head to the gym. Luckily, Ella was in my class so I had at least one other less-agile friend to spend time with and help me not make a fool of myself. We headed towards the locker room and changed into our gym uniforms, an orange t-shirt with WESTFIELD TIGERS printed on the front and black shorts; the boys wore blue. Ella and I were about to walk out of the locker rooms when none other than the three bitches entering the locker room, blocking our way. Charlotte Richards was Elena’s best friend, her father worked for the prosecution at one of the top law firms located here in LA and Abigail Williams somehow wormed her way into the trio. I don’t really know Abigail as well as I know Charlotte, but that is only because my dad has had to work with Charlotte’s mother occasionally on police matters.

 

“Well, well, well. What do we have here ladies? Ah, a glassless nerd and a somewhat average intelligent blonde.” Elena said, a sly grin spreading across her face. _She just had to be placed in this class, didn’t she? Lucky us._ I looked over at Ella who looked as if she was two seconds away from punching one of them. “Looks like we are going to be spending a lot of time together. Tootles Decker oh and Lopez, during our volleyball unit you might want to ask the coach to give you something to stand on. You know, so you can actually hit the ball over the net.”  She gave us a smile before shoving past us, her minions following in-tow.

 

“Oh what I’d do to see that bitch fall flat on her face so she can wipe off that smug-ass grin off her pretty little face,” Ella said as she regained her balance after being shoved a little bit too hard into the back of the wall.

 

“I’m with you on that 100 percent” I pulled up my hair into a loose ponytail before following Ella out of the locker rooms and into the main gym. We headed towards the bleachers and sat in the third row from the bottom, waiting for the coach to gives us our agenda for the day. It wasn’t until he was five minutes into his plan that Elena & Co. decided to join the rest of the class. Late per usually and always having to make herself look decent, even in a gym uniform. The three of them must have formed a braid-chain because all three of them came out with the exact same double-braided pigtails.

 

“Nice of you ladies to decide to join the class,” Coach Alec said as he looked onto his clipboard, moving his pen horizontally in three strokes from left to right. Elena went on complaining about how the locker rooms needed a revamp and a decontaminating procedure but I shut her voice out completely from my range of hearing.

 

“You know, rumors say she and Coach Alec had a fling over the summer,” Ella whispered into my ear. What?!?! I moved my gaze between. Coach Alex and Elena. I guess it didn’t really surprise me that much. I would see why Elena, or any girl for that matter, having a summer fling with him. He was very attractive and looked as if he was fresh out of college. All that being said, I knew better than to get myself wrapped up in a situation like that. Not only would that drag my parents into the whole mess but I would want to be responsible for Coach Alec being unemployed if the school ever found out.

 

The sound of the gym doors opening turned the classes attention away from whatever we were currently doing to see another student walk in.

 

“Woah, who is that hottie?” Ella nudged me with her elbow, “I’m pretty sure he didn’t go here last year which means he is new.”

 

“And your point being?”

 

“And it would be the perfect opportunity for you to sweep in and claim the new hot guy before Elena or Charlotte do.” Abigail was out of the picture since she was already dating one of the varsity baseball players, they have been together for a year now. “Or if not, I can always get him for you? Or I could just have him for myself...that is if you don’t want him. But if you do I’m—.”

 

“Ella, I appreciate that, but we don’t know anything about him except for the fact that he definitely hits the gym more than once a week.”

 

“Aha! See you feel the pull too! I bet he’s got a six-pack under that shirt, just imagine the feel of his toned abs across your—“

 

“ELLA STOP!” I nudged her a little too hard with my elbow into the side of her ribs and she doubled over slightly in pain. “Oh, sorry! Just keep it down will you?”

 

“It’s fine Decker, nothing I haven’t already felt from my brothers at home. You forget that I came from a Latina family and Latina families can handle a little pain.”

 

“I’m sure you can,” I snort before giving an apologetic smile. Eventually, Coach Alec’s voice broke the light chatter that had erupted into the room while the new hot guy went to talk to Coach Alec.

 

“Everyone meet Marcus Pierce, he has just moved to LA and will be joining our class. Patrick, can you make sure Marcus has something to wear for class next time?” The boy named Patrick nodded his head and Coach put out his hand, silently asking Marcus to take a seat. He was tall, about 6’ 2” in height, short light brown hair, brown eyes, and was well built. He looked like he was almost four years older than all of us, perhaps he just looked older than he really was.

 

“I wonder if he is an angel, a demon, or human?” I heard Ella whisper, mostly to herself but I heard her as well. I was thinking the same thing, but I couldn’t tell. Chances were I would never get a chance to find out since I already saw Elena & Co. making eyes at him. Lovely.

 

* * *

 

By the end of PE I didn’t know which was worse; having to watch Elena & Co. practically have their mouths water over almost every guy in the class, including Marcus, or watch Ella undress him with her eyes every chance she could get. I was sure to call her out on it later tonight when we all meet up for pizza. Pizza Monday’s has been a Tradition for the Tribe for a while now. We all go down to 800 degrees Neapolitan Pizzeria — we just say 800 to make it easier. I’m sure the rest of the gang would love to hear about how Ella was so distracted by the near sight of Marcus sitting on the bleachers.  Only a volleyball to the head could get her to snap back to reality. Luckily she hadn’t realized it was me who through it directly at her, but Coach Alex was watching and I can’t exactly practice volleying without a partner. 

 

I changed out of my gym gear and pulled the elastic out of my hair, allowing my loose curls to hang off my shoulders once more. One more class left and then I’m done for the day. I lucked out thankfully and all the members of the Tribe plus Linda were in my  “History of Celestial Beings” class, HCB for short, with Dr. Castor. Dr. Castor was human - only a human was allowed to teach this course because the academics council believed it would limit the bias, especially when reviewing certain “controversial” topics. Dr. Castor was an older man, mid to late sixties, about 5’ 8” and wore silver-framed glasses. His hair was a lighter brown, a strand of silver glimmering under the school lights.

 

As Ella and I walked into the room we found Maze, Candy, and Linda already seated in the back. Maze was in the middle with Linda to her right and Candy to her left. Ella and I took the row in front of them so I was directly in front of Maze and Ella in front of Candy. I turned around so I could tell them about Elena & Co. but Maze’s smile faded from her lips and she pointed to the front door. We all turned our attention to the door when none other than Elena & Co. walked through the door frame. Shit. Great, not only did I have to deal with her in both gym and history but I still was stuck seeing her in my bi-weekly council meetings.

 

“Why do you all look like you want to throw that girl out a window...well, except Maze who looks like she is two seconds away from strangling her. Still, who is she?” Linda inquired. I forgot Linda was new and had no idea who Elena was or what she was capable of.

 

“That’s Elena Astopovich in the middle there,” Ella looked back towards Linda while discretely pointing out the girls. “The one to her right is Charlotte Richards and then to her left is Abigail Williams.”

 

“They are the three bitches of Westfield High and are our school's most popular girls.” Candy answered, not sounding anything like she did earlier this morning. Candy and Elena had a history, Elena humiliated Candy in front of an entire group of students last year which resulted in Candy staying home for nearly two entire weeks. My mom had sent me over with some cookies to try and cheer her up, but even when she did allow me into her house she never told me what exactly had happened. All I know from my mom is that she was very upset.

 

“Ahh, I see. So I guess I want to try and stay away from them as much as possible then huh?” Linda eyed the three girls and shrank down in her seat a little when her gaze met Elena’s. 

 

“You got that right,” Ella stated as she turned around to face the front of the classroom. To my surprise, and most certainly Ella’s delight, Marcus walked into the door just after the bell rang and handed walked straight up to Dr. Castor's desk. Marcus hands Dr. Castor a piece of paper and waits as he spends a few quiet moments reading it before nodding. Marcus then makes his way to an available seat just two rows ahead of Ella, diagonally to her left by the window. He smiled in our direction before taking his seat. I rolled my eyes and Ella and couldn’t help but silently laugh at her reaction. I’m pretty sure she just had a heart attack and perhaps even stopped breathing for those few milliseconds her and Marcus made eye contact. What I couldn’t see was how Maze was watching him as if she was figuring out if he was trouble or not. Dr. Castor looked at his watch and then stood up, clearing his through to gain the classes attention.

 

“Good afternoon class, my name is Dr. Andrew Castor and I will be your teacher for this year's History of Celestial Beings course.” His voice was deep and only slightly intimidating, I wouldn’t want to get on his bad side that’s for sure. “I do not tolerate any type of use of electronics, this is a learning space, not a socializing space. Young lady in the middle, I ask that you please put away your phone now.” The entire class turned to face the area of the room where Elena sat.

 

“But Dr. Castor, what if my mother has to tell me something really important?” She whined to him. She could be a such a child sometimes, I’m surprised she managed to graduate from elementary school. Another year or two probably would have done her some good.

 

“Well surely Ms....”

 

“Elena Astopovich, or Povich for short.” She gave the instructor a nice big smile, most likely hoping that he would be lenient with her like most teachers were. Disclaimer, he wasn’t.

 

“Ms. Povich, I believe you can handle not talking with your mother for an hour. I won’t ask again, put the phone away now otherwise I will have to hold onto it until the end of class.” 

 

That shut her up and I feel a smile form on my face as I watched as her put the phone and sulk in her seat. I reached down and unzipped my backpack, pulling out a spiral notebook and my pencil case.

 

“As well all know there are three types of species that walk this earth. Angels, Humans, and Demons. However, it wasn’t always like that. Over a thousand years ago it was just the human race that populated the Earth. Angels resided in Heaven while Demons resided in Hell.”

 

“Where they belong,” I heard one boy mutter under his breath. Apparently, some members of the human race still held a grudge about what happened over a thousand years ago, even though they were _far_ from the action. Dr. Castor, of course, ignored the comment and continued with his lecture. From as far back as I can remember we all know the what happened during the Great War. I can even sum it up not one simple sentence, ‘ _Humanity was doing just fine until celestials & demons decided to come down and fuck things up_.’ However, I had a feeling Dr. Castor was not one to simply pass over fine details.

 

“In this class, we will cover topics dealing with Heaven, Hell, Humanity and The Great War. Also, I hope you all are taking notes because I give weekly quizzes on lecture material. Now, today we will start with The Great War since that is a topic you all should be familiar with.” As he turned to boot up the project the classroom erupted with sounds of pencil cases being opened, pens clicking, and sheets of paper being turned. I clicked my pen and titled my paper with **THE GREAT WAR**.

 

“One day, almost over a thousand years ago, an Angel named Samael wanted something no Angels had - free will. Now, God created Angels in order to do his bidding and carry out tasks, besides it wasn’t like he would take a trip down to Earth when problems arose. He did have Heaven to run after all. So that’s what He did, he created 8 Archangels, all of which were very powerful, and a few hundred regular Angels. They did as their Creators bidding, no questions asked.” He clicked his powerpoint remote and another painting appear of an Angel on Earth doing God’s bidding. “God would ask Azrael to go down to Earth and collect the souls of those nearing death, and so she would. God would summon Michael to hold the human race fight against the evils of the world. And so he went down to Earth and help humans win their wars. God would ask Raziel to alter memories, Raphael to heal, and Gabriel to be a messenger. And so the did exactly that. No one ever refused a task, no one ever quested Him.”

 

“You think that after hundreds of years the Angels would get tired of God asking them to complete the same mundane tasks over and over again,” One girl's voice spoke out within the short pause in Dr. Castor's lecture.

 

“Ahh, yes, that is what you would think wouldn’t it? However, all the Angels, especially the Archangels, were as loyal and obedient to Him as a K-9 is to his officer. When the Angels returned from completing their task a mighty feast would be held with music and food for hundreds. They would be congratulated on their accomplishment, enjoy their short live glory before He asked them to complete another task. Not one Angel took a stand against their Creator, no one asked for more. Well, that is until one archangel named Samael had had enough. Samael was Gods favorite son you see, brother to the firstborn. Michael. You see, Samael did his fathers bidding as the obedient Angel he was for hundreds and hundreds of years. Not once did he ever question his father because all he wanted to do was to make his father proud.

 

“What was his gift?” A red-head girl asked from the side of the room.

 

“His gift was light, he is what most called The Lightbringer.”

 

“Well, that’s a boring gift, no wonder he confronted God.” Even from the back of the room, Elena’s voice was very distinct. She obviously had not paid attention to the stories of Samael back in elementary school. Our teachers would have a 30 minute scheduled reading time and at least twice a year they would tell us the story of Sammy. Of course, they reframed from certain details since from what I know now it turns dark pretty quickly. However, I always understood Sammy in the story, he was just a boy who wanted to please his father. He wanted to do something right by Him and in return, he was thrown out of his home. It’s a pretty melancholy story to be telling six-year-olds, but at that age, we were not supposed to understand that sort of stuff. We were just supposed to feel bad for Sammy and understand what he did was wrong. That was it.

 

“Do you believe creating the first star in our world is boring?”

 

“Hmmm, no I guess not. I think it would be nice to be able to say I created the first star.” Elena replied. _At least she seemed interested in the material being taug_ ht.

 

“It is pretty cool, isn’t it? However, he didn’t just create the first star, he created all of them. When he got bored he moved the stars around and created constellations, such as Leo or Fornax. Samael could create light to help someone in their darkest times; he could ignite the moon and show a path for those out during the night; he had the power to bring light into this world and that’s what he wanted to do.” Dr. Castor flight through a few more slides until he settles on a slide depicting The Lightbringer. I look at the drawing and notice how everyone in the painting was smiling, all their bodies cast in the light that Samael provided. Those stuck in the shadows were deprived of such joy.

 

“Of course as great as Samael’s gift was, he didn’t just want to be God’s right hand or make a star every now and then. Samael wanted more, he wanted to live! However, being the puppet of God does not grant you that pleasure and so Samael did what most teenagers tend to do when the parents deny them their requests. He rebelled. He gathered a group of followers who also wanted free will, Angels who were tired of doing their Creators bidding. Samael had tried to initially reason with God, make him understand his point of view, but He wouldn’t listen. Samael was told to go back to doing his job and you know what happened next?” He asked the class, pulling out a stool for him to sit on. _Was that a rhetorical question? I mean, I know he rebelled and God threw him out of Heaven. Is there more?_

 

“All Hell broke loose,” Ella called out beside me.

 

“Actually that saying would technically be more accurate if it was ‘All Heaven broke loose’ since Samael desire for free will was what started the major war in the Heavens. Samael also was able to gain the support of a group of demons down in Hell too. He asked for the assistance his brother Gabriel to send word down to hell that he was planning on fighting against God.” Linda responded in tandem with Ella’s response. _Of course, she’s a nerd, lovely. Just what we needed, another nerd in our group. Having one nerd was bad enough, but dealing with two of them?_

 

“That’s correct, Ms.?”

 

“Martin, Linda Martin.”

 

“Yes, Linda you are correct. Gabriel sends word of Samael’s plans even though he was slightly against the whole idea, but he trusted his brother knew what he was doing. Gabriel also didn’t believe the Demons in Hell would want to come up to Heaven — they would feel like a fish out of the ocean so to speak. Anyway, skip forward a few months or so and the war in Heaven officially begun.” The classroom bell rang right as Dr. Castor finished speaking. “Well, it seems that is all the time we have for today. Your homework will be to read chapter one in the online textbook I have posted in Canvas and complete the attached assignment. Enjoy your evening and stay safe.”

 

With that, I packed my belongings back into my backpack and stood up from my seat. I walked through the hallways with the Tribe and we agreed to meet at 800 at 7 pm. Waving goodbye to Ella, Candy, and Linda I followed Maze out to her car.

 

I went to open the car door but it was still locked, Maze hadn’t gotten her key out yet. “Hey Maze, can you unlock the door?” I called out, but the car remained silent. When I turned back around I noticed she was texting someone on her phone, an unpleasant expression painting her face. _Odd_. Maze usually wasn’t one to use her phone that much. It was like pulling teeth just to get a text message back from her. _Who in the world could possibly have Maze so entrapped with her phone?_ I tried asking her to open the door again but I was met with silence. _This is ridiculous, she can finish her conversation after she drops me at my house._

 

“MAZIKEEN!

 

“WHAT DECKER?!?” She looks up from her phones with a very pissed off Demon face. If I hadn’t know Maze for quite some time she would have probably terrified me at that very moment.

 

“The door please, if you don’t mind,” I didn’t mean for it to come out in such an aggravated tone, but all I wanted to do was to go home and chill.

 

“Okay, okay! No need to get your panties in a twist.” She sent one last quick text before pulling out her keys, unlocking the doors. The car beeped and the doors clicked. _Finally_.

 

“Thank you.” I opened the passenger door and threw my backpack in the back. Getting in the car I put my seatbelt on and we drive out of the student parking lot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy your weekend! :D


	4. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone, had a busy week last week studying for exams so sorry for the late(?) update. Sorry, these first few chapters are kind of boring, but we can’t just jump right into all the action. Also, in case you forget the bolded and italicized words indicate a “side-story” of sorts for the time being and regularly italicized words are thoughts.
> 
> Disclaimer: Story is not beta'd, all mistakes are mine.

**__ **

* * *

 

**_“Excuse me dear boy, do you live here?” An elderly woman was walking down the steps of her small house towards a young boy who had his backpack slung loosely over his left shoulder. He stopped walking and turned when he heard the sound of her weak voice calling out to him from behind._ **

 

**_“Yes, I just moved here just a few days ago.” He gave the women a warm smile, doing his best to be polite as his father had instructed him to be. After having been stuck at school all day the last thing he wanted to do was chit chat with the neighbors, he just wanted to go home._ **

 

**_“Ahh yes, well that’s what I thought. You see, I believe the postman accidentally delivered a letter to me that was meant to do delivered to you.” She held out an envelope addressed to him out towards the young boy._ **

 

**_“Ahh, yes I was expecting a letter from my father.” Without hesitation, he took the envelope out from the women’s grasp and quickly put it in his backpack side pocket. “He’s just writing to make sure i’m settled and all.” The boy tried to slowly turn around to signal indirectly that he was done with this conversation and was heading back home; however, the woman was in a chatty mood today._ **

 

**_“Do you live alone? I only ask because I notice there is only ever one car in the driveway and I never see anyone else entering or exiting the house. You see I spend my afternoon's knitting with Mr. Whiskers — uh my cat you see — and I happen to have an excellent view of all the other houses here in the neighborhood. I like to keep watch and make sure no funny business happens._ **

 

**_“Uhhh, well my father is held up with…work…at the moment. He should be here by the end of the week, but for now, I can manage by myself. It was lovely talking to you Ms. uhh—“_ **

 

**_“You can just call me Nancy hun.” She gave a cheerful smile as she took hold of the boys' strong hand in her own fragile ones._ **

 

**_“— uh, right. Ms. Nancy. Well, I can assure you that no funny business will be found here, now if you must excuse me I have some school work that must be completed.” He states with a hint of agitation, pulling his hand out of her grasp. Briskly he turns and makes a B-line straight towards his home, knowing damn well the women wouldn’t be able to catch up. If she was the undeclared neighborhood watchmen then things were going to go a little tricky in the future. They would definitely need to be discreet about certain things and make sure no one catches wind of their plan. Once inside the safety of his own home, he quickly shut the door, setting the lock in place. He made his way to the living room where he flicked up the light switch, walking over to the window he closed the curtains before settling down on the nearby couch. Once seated he reached into the pocket of his backpack and pulled up the slightly crinkled envelope. He tore the seal and opened up the top, revealing a piece of paper with black ink showing on one side. He pulled the card all the way out and turned it into the correct reading position._ **

 

**_MEET IN THE WAREHOUSE OF 54th STREET OFF OF OLD LOGGERS ROAD. FRIDAY 8:00 PM. DON’T BE LATE. - T.H._ **

 

**_He read the note twice more over before making his way to the kitchen, message still in his hand. It was a large kitchen with granite counter tops, birchwood cabinets, hardwood floors. There were high-end appliances such as a gas stove, double oven and fancy refrigerator, all in stainless steel. He grabbed a bag of Old Bay Seasoned chips from the pantry and took a seat at one of the island stools. He reread the note again and then again before setting it down on the island table._ **

 

**_He put a few chips into his mouth before getting up, leaving the note on the table. He slowly made his way through the rest of the house, seeing what it had to offer him. It was a two-story house, a bit on the smaller side only 1500 square feet or so. Located on the main floor was the kitchen, a half bath, a living area, which was fully furnished, and an office space. He picked up his backpack and headed up the dark-stained hardwood stairs. Upstairs were three bedrooms and two of which had their own private bathroom. It was cozy, yes, but he wasn’t planning on living here for more than a few months at most. This was his temporary home and once everything goes to plan he and his father will move back to Chicago._ **

 

**_Entering his room he placed his backpack on his desk chair and pulled out his laptop. He changed into more comfortable clothes and laid on top of his covers on his bed. He placed the laptop on his legs and used the headboard as a back support. He had time to work on his homework later, it was only the first day of school and it wasn’t like any of his teachers actually assigned homework. He logged onto Netflix and pulled up Stranger Things to binge on, the second season had come out a while ago but he had been so busy with his fathers plan and training men that he hadn’t had a chance to watch any of the episodes._ **

 

* * *

 

I walk up to the front of 800 and open the door, stepping right inside the entryway. The sound of Dean Martin’s voice could be heard over the loudspeaker.

 

 _When a moon hits your eye like a big pizza pie_  
_That's amore._  
_When the world seems to shine like you've had too much wine_  
_That's amore._

 

Everyone once in a while 800 would have decade days where hey would play popular artists from the time period, today was apparently 50’s day. I didn’t mind listening to the classics every once in a while, but I felt that every time I came into 800 I always ended up hearing _That’s Amore_ at least once  — sometimes even twice in one night!

 

I make my way to the main seating area and keep my eye open for the Tribe. With the corner of my eye, I spot an arm in the air waving back and forth so I turned my head completely around. I see Dan sitting at a table with my Tribe members, as well as the kid I sat next to in Algebra plus one other boy who I didn’t recognize. From where he was seated I could tell he was taller than Dan, but not as built as Dan or the algebra kid. He was wearing a black leather jacket, a dark red shirt underneath, and dark navy blue jeans. I make my way over to the table, but not before ordering a pepperoni pizza and a soda. As I get closer the mystery boys’ features become more clear and I can distinctly see that he used products to tame his curls. He has his body laying backward in his chair, his arms folded over his chest, and he did not seem interested to make an effort to participate in whatever conversation was currently taking place.

 

After I place my order I grab my receipt and make my way over, the mystery boy takes his right hand out from his crossed arms and rakes it through his hair. I noticed a large, black onyx stone sitting in a silver frame around his middle finger. As he slid his hand through his hair some tamed curls began to spring up, freeing themselves form the gel. I made it to the table and was greeted by smiles and hello’s from almost everyone except the mystery boy.

 

“Hey Chlo, glad to see you aren’t stuck at home doing homework.” Ella teased me as I pulled out a chair to sit beside her at the large rectangular table. The mystery boy didn’t even budge when I accidentally knocked the chair against his leg as I was pulling it out. I apologized but he remained quiet and still as if it didn’t phase him one bit. He was a weird one, that’s for sure.

 

“Ella, it’s only the first day of school, besides I wouldn’t miss dinner at 800 with the Tribe, now would I? What kind of member would I be then?” I took my place at the table, Linda was at the opposite end next to Maze. Candy was in between Ella and Linda, Dan was across from Candy, and Amenadiel across from Linda, and besides Maze. I found my eyes gravitating back to the mysterious boy beside me, trying to figure out who he was. _I don’t remember seeing you in the halls at school. Hmmm, you must be one of Dan’s friends._ Though that was unlikely since I knew almost all of Dan’s friends, they were all guys he would lift weights with after school. Occasionally I would wait for him right outside of the locker room and we would go home together in one of his friends truck. I was planning on asking Mr. Oh-so-serious who he was but my train of thought was cut by the sound of Maze’s voice. She insisted on shouting across the table, claims I wouldn’t be able to hear her if she talked in her normal voice. Her normal voice is anything but normal, normal is loud and loud is shouting at the top of her lungs. But that’s Maze, so what else can I say? She asked mystery boy a question, but he merely gave her a glare and she only rolled her eyes.

 

“So Chloe, what did you think of Dr. Castor's lecture today? Pretty interesting story huh?” Candy asked me, leaning forward a bit so she could see me.

 

“I guess, I mean it’s not like something I haven’t heard many times.” The waitress came up behind me and placed my soda glass on the table, I nodded in thanks and returned my attention to the conversation.

 

“I thought it was pretty cool, but what I wanted to know was how the angels and demons even ended up here on earth in the first place.” Candy asked, pulling off a piece of pepperoni from her pizza and placing it in her mouth. “Was there a magic door that opened and they all just fell through? Or did they snap there fingers while thinking of earth and just transport themselves here?” 

 

“Candy, there are no magic doors linking the earthly world with the heavenly and demonic ones. Scientifically speaking its just not possible.” Ella answered back, adjusting her black glasses up her nose. She didn’t normally wear glasses, mainly contacts act school, but when she wasn’t in school she preferred her glasses. Makes her look “more nerdy” and “intelligent.” She had told us when she was younger kids would bully her because her frames were on the bigger side, but I though the glasses were cute. They definitely added to her character. 

 

No more than a few minutes later the waitress returned with my pizza, as well as a few others ones. I guess a few other members arrived only just before me. She asked us if we needed anything else before she let us go for the night. Maze requested beer but unsurprisingly she was politely denied the request, leave it to Maze to always true to get alcohol. Linda suggested a refill on all of our drinks, but other than that we were well accustomed for. The waitress nodded and left to bring us all another round of sodas, letting us continue on with our conversation.

 

“Ok, fine no doors, whatever. What about Samael, what happened to him? I don’t remember anyone ever mention him in the Great War. Only God, Michael, a few angels, some humans and a few demons.” 

 

“Well, Ms. Fletcher, rumor has it that the angel Samael fell from Heaven. His brother Michael then ascending to becoming the right hand of God.” The mystery boy didn’t look up from his lap as he spoke, he merely just adjusted in his seat, moving his body forward a little. _Seriously, you stay silent for our entire conversation about school but the mention of the Great War interests you? Please don’t be another nerd, pleeeaase!_

 

“So you can talk?” Ella blurted out, “I thought perhaps you were deaf or something.” You don’t know how much I want to slam the palm of my hand into my face right now. Ok, well apparently I am not the only one who thought it was odd that he wasn’t talking earlier.

 

“No, that’s just my brother being a dick.” Algebra boy at the end called out, inserting himself into the conversation. “I’m Amenadiel by the way and I sat next to you in algebra.” He pointed at me while introducing himself. _Right, Amenadiel, now I remember._

 

“Pepperoni pizza for you miss and here are you drink refills. Enjoy your night.” The waitress set down my pizza as well as the next round of drinks for all of us. She placed the bill on the table and told us to take our time and we are welcome to stay until closing. I thanked her and she left us once more.

 

“And what’s your name sugar?” Candy winked seductively, twirling a strand of hair between her fingers. Of course, I forgot she had a thing for black haired, mysteriously eyed boys, especially those with sexy British accents. I mean who didn’t?

 

“Lucifer, Morningstar,” he replied, a sly grin grazing across his lips, looking up at us. That’s when I saw his eyes; they were dark, as dark as a forest in the middle of the night. We locked our eye contact for a second and I saw nothing. They say that a dangerous person is one who can’t be read through their eyes, but that seems like a load of bullshit to me. However, even though I am good at reading people I couldn’t read him. He seemed mysterious, guarded, unwilling to fully reveal himself. Behind his eyes held a mystery, a secret and it is one that I am going to find out.

 

“Are you really brothers with Amenadiel?” Ella asked while putting the last piece of pizza crust in her mouth.

 

“Unfortunately, yes Ms. Lopez.” _Did he know all of our names? How is that even possible?_ For all I knew he had already introduced himself to everyone before I arrived and I was the only one here who didn’t know his name.

 

“Oh, ok.…I mean you guys don’t really, you know, look alike, but then again I don’t really look like my brothers either.”

 

“The hell are you talking about? You and Jay look like you two could be twins.” Maze mumbled, mouth full with pizza.

 

“Uhh, not really. His head is more of an oval shape where mine is more circular. When I was younger I used to call him pumpkin head because of it, though I don’t think he liked it because when I would return to my room my chemistry set was always messed up. Also, His eyes are also closer together than mine are, oh and his nose is larger.” Ella explained, pointing to her own face for comparison.

 

“What about the ears?” Amenadiel inquired, amused by Ella’s inability to filter her thoughts.

 

“Nahh, we all have the Lopez family ears. Anyway, it’s all about the facial features.” Ella responds, motioning her hand in a circular pattern around her face.

 

“Right...anyway Dan, how do you know Lucifer and Amenadiel?” I asked, trying to see what else I could figure out about these two guys that I’ve never seen in my life before.

 

“Ahh, they are both in my economics class, my gym class, and well, basically almost all of my classes.” Daniel explains to us that they had just recently moved to LA and this was their first year at Westfield high. I felt like everyone was moving to LA these days, but Westfield High is one of LA’s most popular schools.

 

“I actually might not be in a few of your classes anymore Daniel. I spoke with a women at the front office and asked her to drop me from Italian 200. Tomorrow she is going to give me a new schedule, or so I was told.” Lucifer faces Daniel, talking his soda cup straw in his hand and sipping the liquid up against its cylindrical shape. As he drank his eyes locked with mine once more and I felt a pull that I couldn’t resist. Quickly averting his gaze I took a slice of my pizza and bit into it.

 

“So what happened to Samael after he supposedly fell?” Linda inquired, leaning in so Lucifer could hear her from the opposite side of the table. Right, he was giving us an impromptu celestial history lessen to finish Dr. Castor lecture from this  afternoon.

 

“He fell alright, that’s fact, though no one talks about it. Anyway, some say he ended up being trapped in Hell becoming it’s ruler, torturer and prisoner. Others say he died due to the impact of the fall.”

 

“That sounds awful,” Candy stated softly.

 

“Yeah,” Ella agreed, “I cannot imagine what fallen from Heaven would even feel like.”

 

“I’d say it would feel like your entire body has been set on fire, getting hotter and hotter as you descend through Earth’s core.” He answered in return.

 

I cannot even imagine what that would feel like, I feel more and more sorry for Samael as I think about having to go through that experience myself. It would definitely leave a mark, not just physically but emotionally. “What do _you_ think happened to Samael?” I couldn’t help but let my curiosity get the better of me.

 

“I believe that Samael has been walking amongst humans for quite some time now, enjoying everything Earth has to offer. All of its wonderful pleasures and offerings.” He reaches into his jacket pocket and pulls out a small, silver flask. Without even checking to make sure none of the staff were watching he unscrews the lid and pours some of its contents into his soda glass. _Great, and alcoholic already at this age_. _He does know drinking at this age is illegal right?_ At least he won’t walk out of here drunk, only certain Celestial Rum or liquor can actually intoxicate them. Otherwise their metabolism hinders them from getting wasted, lucky for us Celestial Rum is expensive and hard to get a hold of.

 

“So let’s say Samael is among us right now, wouldn’t that still make him I don’t know like Grandma June old?” Ella asks. 

 

“Hey, my grandmother isn’t that old,” Candy refutes back.

 

“Girl, are you fucking  kidding? 108 is pretty old, the only reason she hasn’t keeled over yet is because she’s an angel.”

 

“Wow, thanks Maze for reminding me as if I didn’t already know that.” Candy shoots back.

 

“Maze has a point Candy. Angels and demons age, but just not as quickly as you humans.” Amenadiel explains. He was definitely the smart ass older brother, that much I could tell not only from the way he holds himself but also how he speaks.

 

I look over to my right again and find Lucifer staring at me. I must have made a weird facial expression or something because before I knew it a devilish smile appears across his face. When our gazes lock again I feel a strange sensation run through my spine as if a ghost ever so lightly breathed down my neck. However, just as quickly as the sensation made its presence known it vanished. I snapped out of my haze to realize Lucifer shifted his attention back down into his lap. I guess he has had enough socialization for one day as he sat far back in his seat once more, folding his arms against his chest.

 

“Uhp, bro just texted me saying he’s waiting outside, I better dash. I’ll see y’all tomorrow at school. Bye Lucifer, bye Amenadiel it was nice meeting you both.” Ella’s stated as she got up from her seat and left. We all waved goodbye and then sat in silence, we didn’t really have anything else to talk about — or at least nothing that was interesting.

 

I checked the time on my phone and sure enough it was nine o’clock. I figured that meant I should probably be heading home as well. My parents are not super strict about setting a curfew time, but it is a school night. Besides, I enjoy having a few minutes before I actually go to sleep to relax, perhaps even watching part of a documentary to help easy my mind. “Well, I think I better be heading back too. Hey Dan, mind giving me a lift home?” I state as I start to get up from my spot, taking one last sip from my straw.

 

“Sure thing Chlo! Amenadiel, I’ll see you tomorrow and Lucifer, I hope to see you tomorrow too.”

 

“Likewise Daniel.” He responded before talking another sip from his water glass. He keep his attention down at his lap where I could see the gleam of his phone. I goodbye to the remaining Tribe members before making my way out of the pizza joint following behind Dan. I found myself looking back and one more time was caught in Lucifers’ dark eyes. Another smirk was forming at the corner of his lips, and he bore his eyes into mine. In that moment, I felt as if my body was being pulled deeper and deeper inside the abyss of his eyes, unable to escape.

 

“Chlo, you ready?” Dan asked, his voice had sounded faded out because I wasn’t really paying attention to him. All of my attention was to Lucifer, but at the sound of Dans voice he looked away, breaking the trance. I blinked a few times, to regain my thoughts and composure before speaking.

 

“What?” I asked, my breathing sounding a little shallower then usual.

 

“I asked if you were ready to go, like ready to go home.”

 

“Oh, yeah I just uhhh…..I thought I was forgetting something for a minute. Yeah, let’s go because I don’t want to get home too late.” I turn my body and leave 800, leaving Lucifer and his entrancing gaze.

 

We arrived at my house a little after 9:30 PM. There was a light breeze in the air and it ghosted my legs as I stepped out of Dan’s jeep. I still don’t understand why he drives a jeep, I fear any moment the top hatch will just blow off during a windy day. However, it was his fathers car and he insisted on driving it. 

 

I thanked him for the ride and wished him a safe drive home as I closed the jeep door and made my way up my driveway. I heard the jeep back up and head back up the road we came down on. It was dark and the only source of light was from my porch light, our street didn’t have many street lamps to illuminate the neighborhood during the night. Most of the bulbs are burned out and no one has come by to replace them. My dad has called multiple times but the electricians are always busy. I pulled out my keys and unlocked the door, my parents always kept the door locked even if they were home, security reasons. Right before I set foot inside my house I thought I felt a big gust of wind rush passed my neck because my spine tingled. A shiver went through my body and with it a strange feeling. I felt as if I was being stalked by some large animal, just standing and watching me in the night while they wait for the right moment to pounce. I looked up to find the porch light beginning to flicker, in fact almost all of the remaining lights in the area began to flicker. All around me I could hear the trees starting to sway back and forth in the wind, creating an creaking sound in their movements. I turned with instinct, thinking perhaps something was out there. I looked towards the small neighboring woods to the side of my house, but it was too dark to see anything. Then, the feeling left my body, the porch lights returned to their normal illuminated state, and the wind died down causing the trees to remain silent once more. I looked to my left and right one more time before I grasp the golden doorknob, turning it clockwise and applying a little force to the wooden door.

 

I step inside the safety of my home and close the door behind me. I put on the safety lock and shaking the weird feeling out of my body. I headed upstairs to get ready for bed since I was really tired and didn’t feel like watching TV on my couch. I made my way up the wooden steps and into my room, placing my backpack on the ground besides my desk. 

 

After a nice warm shower I put on my sleepwear and make my way under the warm covers, placing my laptop on top. I figured I had time for at least one Law & Order: SUV episode so I plugged in my headphones and turned off my bedside lamp. By the time the episode had finished I was just about to ready to pass out so I carefully placed my laptop on my side-table. I settled down further underneath my covers and closed my eyes, the moment my head hit the pillow I was out and made my way to the dream world.

 

* * *

 

**_“Hey, what the hell do you think you are doing Eric?” The boy asks as he leans on the kitchen door frame, a light plaid towel hanging down from his left shoulder. The sound of keys jiggling in the lock put a hold on clean-up from dinner._ **

 

**_“Letting myself in dumbass, I have a key too you know.” He proved his point by waving the keys in front of the boys face. “What?”_ **

 

**_“I could have killed you, you know that right? You’re lucky I wasn’t drying any knives at the time or else I would have just thrown them straight in your direction.”_ **

 

**_“Well, it’s good to see you too mate.” Eric responded smugly before closing the front door, setting his keys on a small table._ **

 

**_“Hey, I received a letter today, but it wasn’t from father,” he picked up the letter and handed it to Eric. “It’s signed T.H and I know those aren’t my fathers initials. Any idea who it’s from?”_ **

 

**_“Since when does your father initial anything anyways? Hmmm,” Eric made his way over to the couch and sat down, crossing his legs. “T.H. There is only two people I can think of with the initials T.H.”_ **

 

**_“Are they followers of my father?” The boy his place opposite of Eric on a grey couch._ **

 

**_“Yes, both of them are, or were at some point. The people I know with these initials are Tamara Hollowsfield and Talon Hunt.”_ **

 

**_“Which one do you think it is? Tamara or Talon.”_ **

 

**_“I pray it’s not the latter.” Eric got up from his seat, dropping the letter on the floor and walked over to the mini bar on the side of the room. He filled up a small glass with bourbon and instantaneously drowned it with one gulp._ **

 

**_“Why not?” The boy stood up and picked up the letter off of the ground._ **

 

**_“Because Talon is bad news and if your father dragged him into this mess then things are going to become quiet complicated. Hunt is trouble so I will be accompanying you to this meeting Friday night.”_ **

 

**_“…You have a history with this guy…” The boy realized, walking closer to Eric who was pouring himself another glass of bourbon._ **

 

**_“I’d rather not dwell on the past and surely you have better things to worry about then my past misfortunes.” Eric gave the boy a look that said ‘we are done talking about this’ before drowning his second glass. The boy nodded and turned to head upstairs to his room. Once he was out of earshot Eric pulled out his phone from his back pocket and dialed 4 on his phone. It rang a few times before the receiver picked up._ **

 

 **_“We need to talk, Hunt has returned.” Eric hissed through gritted tee_** **_th._ **

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THE DEVIL HAS ARRIVED! - Just no one knows yet. I plan to take a chapter to focus more on the boys (Dan, Amenaidel, Lucifer and our mystery boy with the note -- don't worry you will find out who he is and what his plan is in time). Who is Talon Hunt? Who was watching Chloe that night?
> 
> Again, not sure when the next chapter will be posted as it is not yet written/not sure where I want to go. I thank you for your patience and I appreciate the time you take to either read, leave a comment/kudos, or both. Enjoy your week and remember to turn in tonight on FOX @8pm for My Brother's Keeper! :D
> 
> (That's amore came onto my playlist while I was editing and I was like might as well add in it since we are in a pizza shop. XD)


	5. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! Finally managed to finish writing this beast of a chapter and edit. RL got super busy so sorry it took forever! This chapter has got a bit of action in it, unlike previous ones, so I hope that makes up for the long wait. Enjoy! :D
> 
> P.S. Not beta'd so any mistakes are my own

* * *

 

“LINDA? LINDA CAN YOU HEAR ME!?!” I call out into the woods, no answer. _Damn it_. I continue walking, but I have no clue which way is which. For all I know I could be heading deeper into the woods, with my friends all waiting in the opposite direction. A slight breeze in the air chills through my body. I wrap my arms around my body to try and keep myself warm, but mostly for comfort. Great job Decker, first you lost Linda, then you lost Marcus, and now you are stuck out here all alone. There was no phone reception either and my battery only has 15% of life left. I’m just going to face it, i’m screwed for the most part. On the bright side, it’s not nearly cold enough out that I would end up freezing if I was forced to spend the night in here. By that time my friends would have called the cops and Maze my dad, a search party would be sent out and someone would find me. _Yep, everything is going to be just fine Decker. There is absolutely nothing to worry about!_

 

**_*crack*_ **

  
****

* * *

 

***Earlier the Day***

 

The sound of my alarm clock shrilled in my ears, reaching over I put it on snooze for another five minutes. No point though since five minutes wasn’t enough time to completely fall back asleep. _The week is half over Decker, you got this!_ I tell myself before shifting the covers off of me and getting out of bed. I pick out my outfit, curled my hair a bit, and head downstairs for breakfast. My dad had already left for work and it seemed my mom was still in the shower. Opening the cabinet door I pull out a box of cinnamon toast crunch cereal and a ceramic bowl to place it in. I pour about half a bowl of cereal and fills roughly a quarter of the bowl with 2% milk. Sitting down at the table I scroll through my twitter and Instagram feed. Nothing to interesting per usual. Dan posted a few stories of his training session from last night with some buds, Ella posted some explosion thing from an experiment she completed in lab yesterday, and Maze posted a slow-mo video of her throwing a knife across the room. It landed on the bullseye and the same happened with the other two blades she threw right afterword. I will never, ever bet against Maze in a knife-throwing competition; never! You would be crazy if you bet against her and you would most certainly lose every damn time.

 

I scoop up what is left in my bowl and bring it over to the sink, pouring the remaining milk down the drain. I wasn’t one to drink the milk that was left in the bowl, that is just too gross. Heading back upstairs, I finish up my morning routine and sling my backpack over my shoulder. 

 

“I’m leaving Mom!” I shouted down the hallway to my mother as I headed.

 

“Have a good day sweetie, and remember to remind Maze that stop signs are posted for a reason.” I heard my mom shout back. I rolled my eyes at my Mom’s comment before heading down the stairs and to the front door. When I got to the front door I reached into my backpack pocket to double check I had my house key for when I got home. Feeling the cold metal on my fingertips I open the door and head out. Maze was already parked in the driveway, her music just shy of blasting.

 

“You mind turning it down a bit!” I yell, my voice competing with the thumping base as I get up to the window.

 

“WHAT???”

 

_Exactly_. I open the door and turn the dial to sound system left many rotations.

 

“What the hell Decker?”

 

“Too loud Maze, it’s morning and some people in this neighborhood actually can sleep in on weekdays.”

 

“Well fuck that,” she states as she turns the sound dial-up again. The car vibrates with the resounding base and she shifts the gear into reverse. I reach over and dial the knob down again, but only just a tad. I could handle the loud music, but I didn’t want to feel as if my insides were in a blender this early in the morning. I give her a look that says “just leave it” and she just sighs.

 

 

“Spoilsport.” She steps on the gas pedal and we make our way out of the driveway, turning to head towards school. _Day three here we come!_

 

* * *

 

I was thankful when the lunch bell cut off my English professor, his lecture was just too boring. Putting my notebook back into my backpack, I push my chair back and stand up. As everyone makes their way to the exit my teacher makes once the last announcement, shouting over the chattering voices.

 

“Don’t forget that your essays are due this Friday, best not put it off! That would certainly not be a good way to start your year. Anyway, enjoy the rest of your day!” He tells the class as we all exit. Right, I still have to get that done. I figured I would work on it tonight and perhaps text Ella and Candy for some details. 

 

Weaving my way through the masses of students, I attempt to get to my locker. I had almost made it when I noticed two guys shoving each other as they walk down the hallway up ahead. _Actually children_. The taller boy ultimately ended up shoved his friend so hard that the shorter guy ended up bumping straight into me. The force of his body colliding with mine sent me stumbling backs and knocking into whichever poor soul was behind me at this point of time.

 

“Hey watch where you’re doing man” I hear one kid call out and I also hear, “What the fuck man!!” Most likely coming out of the boy who just knocked into me.

 

“Oh God, I’m so sorry,” I say as I feel my body collide with their longer frame. The person wraps their arms around me slightly as we both go down to the floor, I shut my eyes, just waiting to hear laughter resound around the hallway.

 

“Need not worry darling I’m not Him.” Out of all the guys I end up taking down, it had to be him. Lucifer lifts me up off from his body as I work to roll my body off of his in attempt to give him room to get up himself.

 

“Oh, Lucifer, I didn’t see you there. Sorry I uhh- uhh, knocked you over. This dick over here ran into me.” I glare at the kid who is currently picking himself up off of the floor, adjusting his jacket.

 

“Not my fault Decker, Kyle is the one who pushed me.” The kid stands up and pushes the boy named Kyle backward a bit. Finally getting back on my two feet I see that Kyle and his friends’ little argument ended up drawing in a crowd. _Great_.

 

“It most certainly is you dimwit. You should have been watching where you were going or perhaps better defended yourself. In your negligence, you ended up knocking down not only Chloe by myself.” Lucifer scoffs as he stands up, stringing his black leather jacket.

 

“Oh, is that true? Well, how about I shove you and we can see if you can keep your balance buddy.” The kid comes up to Lucifer and is about to push him when a lower voice resounds from the crowd.  

 

“I think that’s enough excitement for today, leave Decker alone.” I hear his voice and can distinctly identify who the voice belongs too before I seem him. Marcus comes into my line of sight as the crowd parts to give him room to approach us. It was as if I was watching Moses as he parts the red sea. The kid turned to face his new opponent, taking but only a moment to get a good look at him before nodding slightly and walking away. Marcus glares at everyone who was still standing by to watch the conniption. Like cockroaches under a lightbulb, the crowd disperses and everyone goes back to doing their own thing.

 

“You ok Decker, no bumps or bruises?” Marcus asks as he comes closer to me.

 

A small chill runs down my spine as he speaks. _Get a grip Decker, Ella’s already got dibs_. “Uhh, no. No, I’m ok. Thankfully Lucifer caug— Lucifer?” I look around behind me and over to the side but he had disappeared. I swore he was still standing behind but only a second ago. _Odd_. 

 

“Hmmm?” Marcus prompts me.

 

“Uhh, I was just going— never mind. I’m fine and thanks for helping.” We both stand in awkward silence before I point to my locked just to the right in front of me.

 

“I uhhh, better grab my things and get going to meet my friends for lunch. See you later, yeah?” I say, stepping around him to turn my locker knob.

 

“I do hope so Chloe,” he replies warmly before adjusting the straps on his backpack and walking away.

 

* * *

 

When I walk into my kitchen I find a note sitting on the table addressed to me:

 

**_Had to go into prep for a meeting later tonight and your father has a steak out tonight, won’t be home until late. Money is on your desk for take out. Love you lots! <3_ **

 

  * **_Mom_**



 

Looks like I have the house to myself for tonight, which means I can see if the Tribe wants to come over. My parents don't mind if I had my friends over while they were gone. As long as the house was clean and no neighbors call the cops then everything is fine. They also never have to worry about boys since I have never — and probably will never — bring a boy into the house while they are gone. Of course, the exception being Dan since our parents are really good friends. Dan is allowed to come over and spend the night whenever he wants, my parents trust him. I pull out my phone from my back jean pocket and send a text to the Tribe group chat.

 

**_Chloe_ ** _: Parents are out for the night, anyone wanna come over and keep me company? I got money for takeout!_

 

**_Maze_ ** _: of fucking course Decker!_

 

**_Ella_ ** _: count me in too!_

_  
_ **_Candy_ ** _: same :D_

 

**_Unknown #_ ** _: Sure, but I don’t know where you live._

 

**_Candy_ ** _: Linda girl, is that you? It’s Candy here!_

 

**_Linda_ ** _: Oh yeah, sorry. Maze gave me the number for the chat. Is it ok if I join?_

 

**_Chloe_ ** _: Yeah, that totally fine! I’ll send you my address in a separate text._

 

**_Linda_ ** _: Ok, thanks Chloe._

 

**_Ella_ ** _: Hey, we should have an induction ceremony tonight! Your parents are gone for the night and our schedules are not busy right now. It’s perfect! :D - Ella_

 

**_Maze_ ** _: I agree with Ella. Linda hun, tonight you are going to be officially inducted into the Tribe so be ready. *devil emoji*_

 

**_Linda_ ** _: Do I need to dress professionally or something?_

_Like, do you guys have a dress code?_

 

**_Candy_ ** _: Lol no! XD_

_Just wear something comfortable!_

 

**_Linda_ ** _: Ok! What time should I come over?_

 

**_Chloe_ ** _: Well we need to get everything ready so how about 7pm? Everyone else get here by 6pm?_

 

**_Ella_ ** _: Sounds good to me! I will see you then!_

 

**_Candy_ ** _: Chlo, ask Daniel to bring us beer_

 

**_Chloe:_ ** _What why?_

 

**_Maze_ ** _: Becuz he always provides the drinks for us, duhh_

 

Dan knew a few guys from his workout sessions that didn’t mind providing him with alcohol every once in a while.

 

**_Chloe_ ** _: I can’t just ask him for alcohol like that guys, that’s not fair._

 

**_Ella_ ** _: Ok fine, then invite him to come over too._

 

**_Candy_ ** _: But this is a private tribe event, Dan can’t come. Besides he’d be the only boy here._

 

**_Linda_ ** _: I agree with Chloe guys, we can’t just ask for drinks and not let him hang out with us._

 

**_Chloe_ ** _: Exactly_

 

**_Linda_ ** _: But, I also agree with Ella. Chloe invite Dan over, come on it will be fun! Try something new, different!_

 

**_Chloe_ ** _: …._ _Ughhh, fine! I will see what he says._

 

I exit the Tribe group chat and send a quick message to Dan explaining the situation. After a few minutes, my phones dings and I read his reply.

 

**_Dan_ ** _: I’ll provide drinks and attend this little pow-wow of yours on one condition._

 

**_Chloe_ ** _: yeah?_

 

**_Dan_ ** _: You let me bring a friend so I’m not the only guy._

 

**_Chloe_ ** _: You can bring ONE friend, it’s only fair right? I just don’t want to get caught by my mom with beer and boys._

 

**_Dan_ ** _: Haha, don’t worry Chlo. Everything will be fine. What time should I come over?_

 

**_Chloe_ ** _: idk, around 6:30p maybe?_

 

**_Dan_ ** _: Alright I will see you then ;)_

 

I texted the tribe group and told them Dan agreed to provide beer and he was going to bring a friend with him so he wasn’t the only boy. We confirmed the time and I sent Linda my home address. Setting my phone down I headed up my steps to work on some homework so I could clean the house a bit before everyone arrived.

 

* * *

 

Around 5:45 pm Ella and Candy were at my door, hands full of bags with supplies. There were a few bags of chips, some salsa, and other various supplies. Candy and I headed to the kitchen to set up snack bowls while Ella decided to decorate the living room. Maze rolled in around six and assisted Ella with the decorations. Candy insisted that I let her cook some pasta dish that I couldn’t pronounce because she was on a diet and the last thing she needed was more fatty take-out food.

 

“My mom gave me money for a reason Candy. I can just order Chinese or something and get you a salad from somewhere else, no use in creating more work.

 

“Chloe it will be fine, I promise to help clean up after everything is over. Angel’s honor.” Candy raised her hand from its position over her heart. When Angels made promises their word was their bond unless whoever they made a promise to allows them to break it.

 

“Ok, fine. I’m not sure if I have everything you may need though.”

 

“Don’t worry, I can make it work.”

 

**_*ring ring*_ **

 

“That must be Dan, I’ll be back to see if you need any help ok? Pots and pans are in that cabinet over there and pantry is to the left. Help yourself.” I head out of the kitchen and go to the front door. _Right on time as always_. I open the door and see Dan holding up two six packs and there behind him was Amenadiel and Lucifer.

 

“Dan hi, come on in.” I grab one of the packs from his grip so I could easily drag him into the foyer. “You brought both Lucifer _and_ Amenadiel here?!”

 

“And Marcus.”

 

“And Marc—?! What?! Dan, I said one friend. One!” I slapped him on his arm just out of spite.

 

“Haha, calm down Chlo! Look, by the time your parents get back home, everyone will have already left. And in my defense, I was only planning on inviting Amenadiel but Lucifer insisted that he come along as well. He would “never miss out on a party.” Dan mocks him in an over-exaggerated British accent.

 

“Uh huh….” I adjust the six pack to hold it underneath my arm. “And Marcus?”

 

“Oh yeah…well. You see I felt bad, I mean he’s new here and doesn’t seem to be making any friends so I thought, you know. What the Hell?”

 

“I’m afraid that term wouldn’t describe this place, Daniel.” A sexy-British accent resonates into the foyer. Lucifer Morningstar walks in wearing a black leather jacket, a blue shirt, and tight jeans. “Looks like Party Mania threw up in the living room from what I can see.”

 

“Hey, no one asked for option dick,” I hear Maze say as she comes up behind me and grabs the beer from under my arm. Dan and I roll our eyes in unison at their bickering as Lucifer follows Maze into the house. One could almost say they were like siblings. Marcus walks through the front door shortly after Lucifer holding a casserole dish in his hands, with Amenadiel beside him. It seemed Amenadiel had also brought food, a tray of cookies by the looks of it.

 

“Marcus, Amenadiel, hey welcome! Mmm, that smells amazing, what did you bring?”

 

“Homemade baked macaroni ’n’ cheese with bacon bits mixed in,” Marcus replies, opening the lid just slightly to fill my senses with its aroma.

 

“Ughhh, my weakness!” I reach out to take it from him so he could come in, but he pulls the tray away from me.

 

“It’s alright, allow me, the bottom is still a bit hot. Where is your kitchen?”

 

“It’s this way, both of you can follow me.” I lead them towards the kitchen where Candy already has her pasta dish in a pan, heating.

 

“Wow, what smells so good?” Amenadiel asks, placing the cookies down on the island.

 

“I’s Tagliatelle alla boscaiola,” Candy replies, turning around in her place.

 

“Oh, Marcus, Amenadiel. I didn’t know you were invited as well?”

 

“Dan invited us, I hope that’s ok?” Amenadiel replies.

 

“That’s totally fine sugar! Do you mind helping me getting a dish for me to put this in once it’s ready? All the pans are in that bottom cabinet over there.” Candy her leg and returns her attention to the stove. Marcus sets his dish on the island as well and then turns to follow me out of the kitchen.

 

“Lovely house you have Decker.” He places his hands in his jean pockets as we walk towards the living room where Ella was is placing the finishing touches on the decorations. She lit the last candle and placed it on the table, blowing out the flame. She didn’t notice us walking in until she looks up and I swear her jaw nearly dropped when she got an eyeful of Marcus.

 

“Dan invited him, Amenadiel, and Lucifer tonight, I hope that’s ok? It was the only way he would agree to bring the beer.”

 

“Uhh, yeah?!?!! That’s awesome, the more the merrier as I always say!” Her phone vibrated in her back pocket and she pulled it out to look at the notification. “Oh, Linda is on her way now and she should be here soon!”

 

“Alright, that’s great! Hey Marcus, would you mind rounding everyone up and have them come and sit in the living room?” I ask.

 

“Sure thing Decker.” He smiles and walks off to go find everyone. I head outside and sit on my porch step to wait for Linda so she knows which house belongs to me. Nearly ten minutes later I saw a small blue Camry pull up in front of my house with a blonde girl with glasses in the driver's seat. I stand up and wave to Linda, walking down the steps to meet her at the end of the driveway. Unfortunately, she couldn’t pull her car into my driveway because it was full but I ensured her that her car would not be towed in the street.

 

“Chloe, so good to see you,” Linda says as she reaches over to hug me as she steps out of the car.

 

“I’m glad you wore tennis shoes because you are going to need them.” We both turn around to find Maze standing in front of the doorway with her arms crossed. _Going to need them…Oh no, this can’t be good_. 

 

“Why?” Linda asks me, but she is just as clueless as I am.

 

“Because I figured out what I am going to have you do for your initiation.”

 

“Maze, I thought we already decided we were going to have her-“ I tried to reply, but she cut me off before I could finish.

 

“Nope, I changed my mind. Tonight we are going into the woods.” She wags her eyebrows before heading back into the house.

 

_Fuck_.

 

* * *

 

“Absolutely not.” I say.

 

“Why not?” Maze replies.

 

“Because the woods are creepy at night that’s why! Have you never watched a horror movie?” Ella responds, motioning her hands towards my TV.

 

“Ella is right, what if she gets lost?” Amenadiel chimes in.

 

“She won’t get lost, but if she does then there is no reason to worry. I’ll be able to track her, I am a demon remember?”

 

“I’m more worried about the bridge than anything, the town doesn’t call it deadman’s bridge for nothing.” I remind her. Deadman’s bridge still gives me the creeps no matter what time of the day it is. Long story short, in the woods behind my house there is an old wooden bridge that many people used to cross during hikes or on their walks. One night over sixty years ago a woman was going for a hike with her dog and she disappeared. The police were able to track her to the bridge but then after that, the trail went cold. The worse part, besides not ever being able to find the woman or the dog, was that about six years later — after the initial incident — a biker also went missing in the exact same place. The police only found the bikers body and ultimately ruled it as an animal attack. Bull shit. Now, speed forward another 15 or so years and another boy goes missing. The police closed the trail due to all these strange accidents and the media dubbed it “Deadman’s Bridge” due to the location. I’m not a superstitious person but there is something about the bridge that just doesn’t feel right with me and I certainly don’t want to have to put Linda through a situation that could potentially kill her.

 

“She won’t go alone, we will all go and make sure she stays in reach. Ok?” Maze retorts.

 

“Linda, you know you don’t have to do this just to get into the Tribe. You can decline and we will find something else for you to do.” Candy states, a worried look spread across her face.

 

“No, I can do this. I’m not a wuss and it will be fine.”

 

“I’ve got a baaaad feeling about this,” I say as I follow Maze and Linda out the door, the rest of the gang trailing behind me.

 

* * *

 

“I told her, I fucking told her this was a terrible idea!” I shout out into the darkness. We sent Linda into the woods with a flashlight and she needs to take a picture of the bridge. Once we got the text she would immediately come back to us. Almost half an hour passed and we never received a text so Maze, Marcus — who volunteered to come along because he occasionally went hunting with her father — and I all went into the dark, scary woods to find her. That’s when even more shit happened. Marcus and I paired off and Maze went in the opposite direction to cover more ground.

 

“LINDA? LINDA CAN YOU HEAR ME!?!” I call out into the woods, no answer. _Damn it_. I continue walking, but I have no clue which way is which. For all I know I could be heading deeper into the woods, with my friends all waiting in the opposite direction. A slight breeze in the air chills through my body. I wrap my arms around my body to try and keep myself warm, but mostly for comfort. Great job Decker, first you lost Linda, then you lost Marcus, and now you are stuck out here all alone. There was no phone reception either and my battery only has 15% of life left. I’m just going to face it, I’m screwed for the most part. On the bright side, it’s not nearly cold enough out that I would end up freezing if I was forced to spend the night in here. By that time my friends would have called the cops and Maze my dad, a search party would be sent out and someone would find me. _Yep, everything is going to be just fine Decker. There is absolutely nothing to worry about!_

 

**_*crack*_ **

 

The sound of a branch breaking in the distances brings me on high alert. It’s just a deer, we are in the woods for crying out loud. Nothing to be worried about. I quickly look around me again before continuing my trek through the woods.

 

**_*crack*_ **

 

I stop again and look around me, nothing was to be seen. Just pitch black all around me and the shadows of the trees. Looking up I could only see small pieces of the moon, most of its surface is covered by the tree canopy. It was enough light to barely what was right in front of me, but that was all.

 

**_*CRACK*_ **

 

I stop suddenly and swing around to look behind me, the breaking sound was getting closer, almost right behind me I say. I stand still and try to hold my breath to listen very carefully for movement, the problem was I didn’t see anything. I turned slightly to the right and that’s when I see the tall, dark, shadowy figure standing only a few feet away from me.

 

“Marcus? Linda? Is that you?” The figure didn’t reply, instead, it only seemed to be moving closer, or perhaps that was just the shadows. Was it even a shadow? People say the woods can play tricks on you but was this a trick, or was this real? I don’t really have time to decide because I find my feet carrying my body in the opposite direction. _Shit, shit, shit!_ I’m trying to run as fast as I can but with it being so dark I’m too scared I will fall and then I’m really fucked. I jump over roots and some fallen branches, daring only to look back everyone once and while; every time the shadowy figure seemed to only be getting closer and closer to me. 

 

“We are never doing this again,” I say with labored breaths. “And when I find Maze I am certainly going to kill her.”

 

I continue to run in the forward direction, but truth be told I had no clue where I was going. The woods only seemed to grow no matter which way I looked and no sign of civilization anywhere. I look behind my shoulder one more time but before I have to change to process in my mind if the figure it there or not my foot catches on a loose root and my body goes flying down. I land hard on the grassy woods, my hands scrape on a nearby broken tree branch. 

 

“Fucking hell!”

 

I roll over to look up to see the figure slow down in his pace but then he stops suddenly and turns to run in the opposite direction. _Shit, that means something else, something_ ** _bigger_** _is coming_. “Please don’t be a grizzly bear, please don’t be a grizzly bear!” We had maybe two or three bears in the woods but it was rare you would actually spot them.

 

“Only in the mornings or if my sack of a brother decides to make an impromptu visit, but other than that I’d say I’m more teddy than grizzly darling.”

 

_What?? Lucifer?!!?!_ I open my eyes and look up to find Lucifer crouched down, staring right at me and, wait. Is that a smirk? How dare he! I almost got taken by some sketchy shadowy-creature, then a bear, and he has the nerve to laugh at me?!? “Lucifer what the— where the Hell have you been?!?!!”

 

“Certainly still on the earthly plane darling, I can assure you that.” He puts his hands behind on my back and helps me get up to a sitting position.

 

“Where did he go?” I whisper, more to myself, looking back to where the shadow figure once stood. “Who was he?” I ask out loud. I wasn't sure if I really saw a figure and someone really was chasing after me, or if it just the woods playing games with my mind?

 

“Come on, up you go. Everyone else is really worried about you. Poor Linda is freakin’ out and-“

 

“Wait,” I cut him off, “Linda, she’s ok?! You found her??!”

 

“Chloe, she returned back to us about 10 minutes after you and Marcus went after her. Speaking of which, where is Marcus?” He asks, shrugging off his leather jacket and placing it on me.

 

“I- I don’t know. He was with me one minute and then the next he was gone! It was like he vanished and so I kept walking and that’s when I saw the figure.” I could feel my body shaking, I was cold, scared to death and overwhelmed. The trees started to rustle in the wind again, subconsciously I had backed myself up against Lucifer’s body. I could feel his warmth spreading through my body, I felt a since of security. I felt safe.

 

“I think it’s best if we get back now, follow me” He wraps an arm around me and leads me in the direction opposite of where the figure once stood. I look back once more as we walk back to where everyone was waiting before concluding it was just the woods and darkness getting to me.

 

20 minutes later I see a patch of light ahead of us, the Tribe, as well as Dan and Amenadiel and Marcus, were all sitting on my porch. _Thank god!_

 

“Chloe thank God you’re alright!” Ella comes running up to me and engulfs my body in a tight hug, her cheeks were wet and cold. Lucifer lets go of my waist so I can properly hug Ella back, closing my eyes and squeezing as hard as I can to say “I’m safe, I’m alright, you don’t have to worry anymore.”

 

Ella comes out of our embrace and punches me hard in the shoulder, right where my clavicle meets my shoulder blade.

 

“¡Chloe Jane Decker no vuelvas a hacer eso nunca más! ¿Sabes lo preocupada que estaba? Podrías haber sido devorada por osos, o abducida, o incluso peor. ¡¡Podrías haber MUERTO!!” Ella yells at me before she roughly brings me back into another hug.

 

“I’m just so glad you are ok! You scared me big time Decker, but thank God you are ok. DOn’t you ever go missing in the woods again.” I couldn’t help but laugh a little, I pull back after our second hug and hold her back by the shoulders.

 

“I promise I will never get lost in the woods again. Ok?”

 

“Ok.” She smiles and wipes an escaped tear off of her cheek.

 

“Chloe, I am so sorry. This is all my fault.” Linda says as she walks up behind Ella and also embraces me in a firm hug.

 

“Linda, oh I’m so glad you are ok!” She had a few scratches but for the most part, she looked ok, nothing too major. I saw Marcus walk up to me, he had maybe on rip on his shirt sleeve, but other than that, he looked as clean as he did when he first arrived.

 

“Hey Chloe, I’m sorry about what happened. I was following you and then I heard something and the next thing I knew I was alone. I tried to find you but I someone managed to get back here. Are you ok, oh your hand is bleeding.” He reached down to grab my hand but I held it close to my body.

 

“It’s nothing, just a scrape. I think it would be best if all of you went home. I don’t need my parents to find us all hauled outside looking dissolved and start asking questions. We can chat tomorrow yeah?”

 

“Totally understandable Chloe, we all are a little on edge now. Best we all get a good nights sleep.” Candy came up and gave me a quick hug before turning to head to her car. Maze was going to help Linda get home but not before giving me a nice “soft” hook to my arm.

 

“Glad you’re not dead Decker, would have been a shame to see you go.”

 

I couldn’t help but roll my eyes, Maze was not one to do feelings. “Glad to see you too Maze. Oh and Linda, welcome to the tribe.” I gave her a smile before walking back up to the front of my house. I gave Dan a quick side hug and Amenadiel a nod before opening my door to my home. Look like someone cleaned up the house while Linda and I were missing. Most likely Candy, she cleans when she’s nervous and I was probably the only thing keeping her from becoming a sobbing mess. I’ll be sure to thank her tomorrow. I looked at the clock hanging in the living room, almost 11:00pm. I headed up the steps and kicked off my shoes, making my way toward the hall bathroom so I could shower. I was exhausted but I felt absolutely disgusting and a warm shower sounded really nice.

 

40 minutes later, once I had dried my hair a bit and changed into my pajamas, I open up the dresser cabinet and pull out some bandage supplies. The cut hurt like a mother when I had the water running over it in the shower, but now I don’t think it’s all that bad. I set down on my bed and pull a long bandage wrap out from it’s package and attempt to wrap it around my hand. It’s harder then it looks when other people do it on TV.

 

**_*creak*_ **

 

I looked up at an instant and nearly jump out of my skin when I see a Y'all figure standing in my doorway with his arms crossed over his chest.

 

“Damn it Lucifer, you nearly gave me a fucking heart attack! And what the Hell are you doing in my home?!? How did you even get in here?!?!” How the Hell did he even manage to get in, because I was pretty damn sure that I locked the door since I knew both my parents would have their keys. Plus, to be honest, I am still slightly worried the figure I saw in the woods was real and he would come back for me. If Lucifer gets into my locked house, could the shadow figure as well?

 

“No need for all the swear words Darling.“

 

“Don’t Darling me Lucifer, you are the one who broke into my house, which was locked. I could easily call the cops on you, Hell I could call my Dad right now and tell him there is an unknown man in my room and I’m scared. Daddy helps me.” I say, faking a scared face and pretending to plead with someone over my handphone. He just chuckles and comes closer to me, closing my bedroom door behind him.

 

“I was just coming to see how you were doing, and by the looks of it, it seems you could use some assistance wrapping that.” He points at my hand, which has since started to bleed a bit again. I let out a heavy sigh and hold the bandage to him. He grabs the wrap and pulls my desk chair closer to the side of the bed, reaching out to bring my hand closer to his. I could tell he had a strong grip for when he grabbed my hand, he squeezed it a tad bit too hard and I whined out in pain a bit. He whispered ‘sorry darling’ before carefully putting the end of the bandage on my palm and slowly wrapping the fabric around. The wrap wasn’t too tight, but it wasn’t loose either so it seemed he knew what he was doing. When he finished he shifted his eyes up to me and smirked.

 

“What?”

 

“I think you enjoyed that.” He says.

 

“Well it’s better than having an open cut open on my hand, any way you can leave now,” I say, pushing him away from me with whatever strength I had with one useable hand.

 

“Getting rid of me so soon, but the night is still young Darling!”

 

_Again, what is with the Darling thing?_ I stand up and pull him out of my desk chair and back to the door of my room. Gripping the handle, I swing open the door and push him out. “My parents will be back soon and I’d rather not explain you or this to them,” I reply, showing him my newly bandaged hand. 

 

“Well, if I leave then that requires you following my downstairs.” He says, placing his hands into his jean pockets.

 

“What? Why?”

 

“Because if I remember correctly the doors need to be locked, and that can only be done on the inside since I don’t own a key. However, you could always lend—“

 

“Nope, not happening mister. You can exit out of my window.” I pull him back into my room and lead him to by bedroom window. Most girls let guys escape through their bedroom windows, so it wasn’t the worst idea. I just hope none of my neighbors are watching my house right now, because I would really, really, not be able to come up with a reasonable explanation as to why someone spotted a boy ext my house through the top floor window.

 

“The window?!?! Are you bloody joking? I could tear my jeans or worse my new jacket.”

 

“Too bad. Besides, it seems your jeans already have some holes in them so what’s one more?” I let go of his arm so I can unlock my window and open it wide enough for his body to fit through. Might be a little tight, but he can make it.

 

“Mmmm, touché darling.” He says as he places his hands on either side of the frame and sticks one leg through the opening.

 

“Sweet dreams, Chloe.”

 

“Goodnight to you too,” I responded as he pulls his other leg through and closes the window shut. He’s a tough guy, he can climb down the siding of the house. _Ok, the hand is bandaged, boys are gone, I can finally get some sleep!_ I get under my covers and turn off my nightstand light, snuggling deep under my covers and sleep overcomes me shortly after my eyes close.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter, sorry for so many cut-offs but I wanted to make sure the different scenes were noted. Hopefully, I didn't confuse any of you!
> 
> Anyway, thanks for reading, remember to leave a kudos or comment and thanks for your patience. Until next time!
> 
> ***  
> “¡Chloe Jane Decker no vuelvas a hacer eso nunca más! ¿Sabes lo preocupada que estaba? Podrías haber sido devorada por osos, o abducida, o incluso peor. ¡¡Podrías haber MUERTO!!”
> 
> "Chloe Jane Decker don’t you ever do that again! Do you know how worried I was? You could have been eaten by bears, or been abducted, or even worse. You could have DIED!!”   
> ***
> 
> (thank you thatsmylittleshadow for the translation!)


	6. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone, I am back with another update! 
> 
> This chapter is about half the size of all the others ones just because I wanted to focus on some others characters and save some others events for later chapters. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy nonetheless :D

* * *

 

 

The sound of the doorbell has his attention pulled from his book, he folds the top corner page to save his place and set it down on the tea table beside him. He gets up from the lounge chair and heads to the door, gripping the handle he opens the door.

 

“You wanted to talk to me about something?” Eric asks.

 

“Yeah, I have a small update on the girl.” The boy replies, opening the door wide enough so Eric and enter into the foyer. He wipes his feet on the doormat and makes his way to the living room. He reaches into his pocket and pulls out his half-empty pack of cigarettes.

 

“Uh no, if you’re going to smoke it needs to be outside.” The boy states quickly and firmly. He leads the way to the patio door and Eric grumbles but follows, holding the unlit cigarette firming in between his teeth.

 

* * *

 

“What do you mean almost had her?” Eric asks, pulling out a cigarette from its pack and lighting it. He takes a seat on the back porch step and inhales before blowing out a puff of smoke.

 

“She was out with her friends and they sent one blonde girl out towards Deadmans bridge. I waited and then the blonde girl got lost so they sent a search party. I made sure the girl was alone and then I went after her. She was scared and running away from me, but I was faster.  I caught up with her when she tripped and fell—” The boy explains, pacing back and forth behind Eric.

 

“I’m still waiting for the part where you lost the girl,” Eric states dryly, taking another drag from his cigarette.

 

“Well, like I was saying, I had caught up to her and was about to grab her when he appeared.” The boy stops pacing and stands with his arms crossed over his chest. Eric outs out the end of his cigarette and stands up, turning around to the boy.

 

“He?” He makes a puzzled face, not being entirely sure who the boy was talking about.

 

“So you’re the son of Morden Croft, ha, I expected you to look…different.” A deeper, voice calls out from behind Eric. The boys turn to find an older man, mid-thirties with a skull and crossbones tattoo on his left bicep.

 

“Hey who the hell are you and what the fuck are you doing on our property?!” The boy steps past Eric, descending down the steps.

 

“Talon Hunt and I are here to make sure you show up tonight.” 

 

“Don’t worry Hunt, we’ll be there.” Eric takes one last drag of his cigarette before smashing it down into the ash trash. “Now get the hell off of our property.”

 

Talon keeps a stern face before turning to start to head back from where he came from.

 

“Wait!” The boy calls out, stepping down a few steps before his sneakers hit the soft grass. “Samael is here??? On Earth?? Isn’t he supposed to be in Hell?”

 

Talon stops in his tracks and turns to face the boy, “We will talk about it tonight and do try not to be late, you still have your fathers representation to uphold.” He turns again and walks off at a quick pace, his long legs pulling him off the boys' property in less than 10 seconds. The boy turns and watches as Eric shakes his head and storms off back into the house.

 

* * *

 

“This is it,” Eric says as he pulls up his black Chevy Camaro besides the brick wall of the dark alley.

 

“Are you sure?” The boy asks, ducking his head to look out of the front window.

 

“Of course I’m sure, this is the only warehouse currently not in use on 54th St off of Old Loggers Road.” Eric puts the car in park and turns off the engine, pulling out the keys from the ignition. Together they sit in silence for a few moments and neither spoke.

 

“It’s almost 8:00,” Eric stated as he pulled his watch up to his face. “We better not be late, won’t look good. Come on, let’s go.” He pushed open his door and the boy follows suit. Closing the doors and locking the car the two head to the warehouse entrance. A tall man, with a ripped black muscle shirt and a blue mohawk, stood in the doorway. The boys gaze shifted lower and he spotted the side arm attached to his black belt around his jeans. 

 

“Hello Derek, I see you have been demoted to gate duty,” Eric states as he comes up behind the boy.

 

“Someone has to to keep those who are not welcome out,” Derek replies with a stone face. His gave shifts towards the boy beside Eric. “So you’re Crofts boy…I expected you to look more—”

 

“More what? More like Talon? Big bone, muscles the size of my head, nice big black skull tattoo on my arms? Well, sorry to disappoint.” The boy responds harshly. Derek raises an eyebrow at the boys up front, and bold, response. 

 

“Maybe it would have helped if I came in guns blazing, huh?” The boys state, crossing his arms over his chest defensively.

 

Derek turns to look towards Eric and what seems to be a smile appears on his face. “I like this kid.” He simply states before gesturing them to enter the warehouse.

 

Eric gives shy smile before quickly grabbing a hold of the boy's arm and dragging him through the entrance. “You know, I think that's the first time I have ever seen Derek smile, and that terrifies the hell out of me.”

 

They walk through a dark corridor of the warehouse, the smell of musk fills their nostrils and the sound of water resounds in their ears.

 

“Ughh, remind me that next time we vote on where to meet it's not in some old smaller, run-down warehouse infested with rats!” Eric states, wrinkling his nose in disgust.

 

“They vote on where to we have these meetings?” The boy asks, dusting off the cobwebs that had caught onto his leather jacket as the continue walking.

 

“Hell no, but if there ever was a vote, it makes sure we never choose a place like this.” Eric stops walking and looks at the large gathering of people in front of him. The group was mostly composed of tall, burly looking men with multiple tattoos on their arms. There were a few women present, but they looked just as unapproachable as the men. In the middle of one small group stood Talon, he was chatting up a few ladies and showing them something on his arm. Talon looked up past the group of women and spotted Eric and the boy, he said something to his admirers before making his way across the room over to them.

 

“I see you made it, and with 5 minutes to spare,” Talon states dryly and in a challenging tone. 

 

“Contrary to popular belief I do as I’m told,” the boy challenges back.

 

“Mmm, well last night says differently but I guess we will just have to see what your father thinks.”

 

“My father is here?” The boy looks around to try and spot his father in the crowd, but he didn’t see him.

 

“He will present himself when the time is right, now both of you keep your mouths shut. The meeting is about to start.” Talon turns and walks deeper into the forming crowd. Eric and the boy spot another man, about 5’7” in height with piercing blue eyes and short blonde hair step onto the makeshift platform.

 

“Attention everyone,” He calls out to the crowd to gain everyone's eyes and ears onto him. The raised voices of chatter begin to quiet down, the echoes dying down with it. The room that was once filled with noise was as quiet as it most always is without company inside. Every now and then you could hear a drip of water from a nearby escape its place from inside a loose pipe and land in the small forming puddle beneath it. The sounds of scattering feet could be heard above you from the rats climbing across the beams. 

 

“Better. As this is not a super formal meeting I will not be addressing a few things, we can talk about those at our next meeting. However, I do have a few updates from down south. First, they would like to inform us that—-.”

 

“You know this meeting would be much less boring if blondie here didn’t have a such a monotone ass voice, I think I could actually fall asleep standing up listening to him go on and on about such mundane stuff,” Eric complains, reaching into his pocket to pull out his pack of cigarettes. Opening the cardboard box he pulls out a stick and places it in his mouth, holding the cylinder by his teeth. He puts the box back into this pocket and slides a hand in the opposite pocket to pull out his light. The boy breaks his contact with the blonde speaker and looks around, assessing everyone at the meeting. Still no sign of his father, perhaps Talon had lied and his father wasn’t going to appear after all. His father never did actually tell him when he would come down to Los Angeles.

 

“I suggest you put that back where it came from unless you want to burn this whole place down and kill us all in a horrible, fiery accident.” A female voice whispers behind them. The boys turn around, Eric pulling the light away from his mouth and keeping the cigarette still between his teeth.

 

“What’d you do, rig this Hell-hole?” Eric teases back. A young woman, about mid-20’s with dark brown-cherry hair, reaches out and pulls the cigarette out from Eric’s teeth.

 

“Not the exact word I’d use to describe this place, but close enough. And actually, I didn’t specifically, no, but I can smell the chemicals. It’s been poured all over the floors and coated on the walls for about a week now.” The young women explain, sliding the cigarette into her own, dark ripped jean pocket. She was wearing a black tank and black booties, with metal spikes placed all around on the heel.

 

“You’re a demon aren’t you.” The boy asks, turning around completely to see the mystery girl.

 

“Mmmm, good looking and smart. Didn’t know both those traits were in tow for the son of Morden Croft. I’m Annaren, but everyone just calls Anna.” Anna extends her hand and both Eric and the boy shakes it.

 

“You know Lord Croft?” Eric asks, letting his gaze walk the entire facade of her body.

 

“I do, in fact, I have worked for your father for a long time.” She shifts her attention away from Eric and back to the boy. “I remember when you were just a child, always running around and causing loads of trouble.

 

“Really? I’m sorry but I don’t remember you.” He asks, feeling slightly embarrassed that he couldn’t remember her.

 

“Mmm, shame, though it wasn’t like I was some damn babysitter. While you were busy tripping over your own feet, I was busy doing most of your fathers' dirty work.”

 

“Dirty work, you?” Eric states, raising an eyebrow. Anna glares at Eric and looks like she is about to attack him any minute.

 

“I do happen to be one of the strongest demons, of course only Lilith outranks me. However, doesn’t the student always surpass the sensei?

 

“Lilith, mother of all demons was your teacher?”

 

“They don’t call her the mother of all demons for nothing, but in case you were wondering she’s not my mother. I was created after The Great War and after Lilith stayed on earth.”

 

“So let me guess you and she isn’t on ‘speaking terms’ then?” The boy says.

 

“Another story, for another time, it seems blondie is just about done with his announcements. Catch you, boys, later.” She wags her eyebrows and lets her tongue graze across her pearly white teeth before turning around and vanishing into the crowd.

 

“Damn.” Is all Eric can say. The boy just rolls his eyes and turns back around to face the blonde gentlemen just in time.

 

“—and now, as you all know, we have a special guest with us tonight. May I present Lord Crofts, son,—“

 

“Skip the formalities later, we have more pressing matters.” A deep voice resounded through the warehouse, the room grew scarily quiet.

 

“Daddy's’ home,” Eric mutters under his breath towards the boy.

 

“Lord Croft, I was not expecting you to be present at tonight's meeting. My sincere apologies my lord.” The blonde man bows his head in respect and slowly exits the stage, allow Lord Croft to take the floor with Talon by his side.

 

“It has come to my attention that someone who we had thought was trapped in Hell is walking amongst us. Talon hear has told me that the fallen archangel Samael is here right now on Earth. I want him found and I want to have eyes and ears on his whereabouts and actions. We cannot have our 10 years of hard work flushed down the drain by the son of God. Talon here will be in charge of squad 3 and all of you will report back to him with updates on Samael. I have placed my son with the assistance of Eric in charge of finding the girl, once she is found they will bring her to us and then we can proceed with stage 13. This concludes the meeting for tonight.” Lord Croft finishes his announcement and as quickly as he appeared in the crowd he disappears.

 

“Should we mention the fact that you lost the girl already?” Eric asks as he follows the boy down the back hall as they make their way out.

 

“No, we will get to her again and when we do we will bring her in without the assistance of Talon. Prepare yourself, Eric, we have lots of work to do if we are to bring her here.”

 

“Well if what you saw was true and Samael is in fact here on earth than that is going to make thing much more difficult,” Eric says as he pulls out his keys and unlocks the car. They open their doors and sit inside the car.

 

“Yes, if the son of God has indeed come to earth to protect this girl then that means he is most likely going to try and put a wrench in our plans. I think it would be best if we find Samael first and eliminate him from the equation before Talon does.” The boy states with some newfound confidence.

“Are you the same son of croft I initially brought into the warehouse or has a demon possessed your soul?” Eric teases as he starts the engine and the car hums lowly.

 

“Don’t worry Eric, it’s still me, I just want to finally prove to my father that I am a son of Croft and nothing will stand in my way. Now, let’s go home, I’d rather not take a chance of having to speak with Talon again.”

 

“Mmm, I agree with you on that but before we get home can we stop by 800 and get a large pepperoni pizza? I’m starving!” Eric pulls away from the curb and drives away from the dark alley and the abandoned warehouse.

 

“Haha, if you insist. I can buy the pizza, but you are buying the beer.” The boy replies more cheerfully, sounding a bit more like the boy Eric has known for some time.

 

“Fair enough.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's it for this chapter, again sorry its a bit shorter. Next chapter we will be back with the Luci gang and there will be a small time jump to move things along. 
> 
> Remember to watch LUCIFER live tonight on FOX at 8/7c! Also, tweet along using #RenewLucifer! 
> 
> Until next time!
> 
> * you can also hit the lovely kudos or comment button as well, I won't stop you ;) *


	7. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, what d'ya know? Y'all get an early update since I had written this chapter a while ago! It was meant to be Chapter 5 but I decided to push it back. Lucky you!
> 
> So in this chapter we are back with the Luci Gang, there is a few month time just (It's Mid-October now) since I need to move things along a bit. Good stuff is coming up, so I hope you enjoy and don't forget to hit the kudos button or drop a comment. 
> 
> Enjoy! :D
> 
> (Disclaimer: not beta'd so I probably missed a few things, oh well!)

* * *

 

I look at my calendar and draw an X over the October 16th square, another day has come. School has already been in session for about 2 months now and so far I have been doing pretty well in my classes. I have managed to pass all my first exams, the lowest score being a C+ on my chemistry lab exam. Chem was never my strong suit, but my parents knew that. Overall they are happy with my grades and so am I, and that’s what counts. I grab my clothes and make my way into the bathroom to get ready for another day at school.

 

* * *

 

“Lucifer, you know I think this is what….the fourth time I have seen you in the hallway this week? I think that’s a new record for us.” I tease. After the incident in the forest he, surprisingly, has made an effort to “check in” on me at least twice a week. Rarely, and I mean rarely, Lucifer has even agreed to join the tribe plus Dan and Amenadiel, on our weekly 800 pizza outings. When he does, of course, Ella spends the whole night texting me about how he “just can’t keep his dark, mysterious eyes off of me,” and how I must be the “prettiest human he has ever seen” as Candy believes he is an angel. She calls it a sort of sixth sense, Maze can sense other Demons around, and Candy can sense if there is another celestial being. Lucifer seems to just ignore her sixth sense, however, he doesn’t disagree with her belief. As for what I believe, I’m not quite sure. I guess I need more proof that he is an angel, or a demon, or just a handsom— uh good looking human.

 

Although that being said, I have tried asking him when he’s alone if Candy is right about him being an Angel due to her so-called “sixth sense,” or if she is just making the whole thing up. He simply jokes about it and then only responds with a smile. After that, he usually ends up walking away, leaving me with more questions and very few answers. One being, where did he come from and two, is he an Angel, Demon, or just simply human. Occasionally, I have caught him staring at me as if he was expecting or waiting for me to do something. Sometimes I swear he has never even been around people because his social skills are definitely not on par with the other high school boys here. A few instances I have felt that he was around me, but perhaps now I’m just paranoid. My dad once told me a story about a co-worker of his who went nuts over trying to solve this one case. He had been following the guy for so long that one day he felt as if the guy was everywhere. He actually believes that he was now the prey being stalked, and not the hunter. Long story short, he found the guy but was forced to take an early leave of absence, until further notified because his obsession with the case had catastrophic consequences. He is a mystery that Morningstar, and I am still determined to solve it.

 

“Ahemm,” I hear him clearing his throat, most likely to regain my attention since I have become lost in my own thoughts about him. “I heard there is a party tonight at Elena’s, you going?” He asks nonchalantly, totally disregarding my earlier comment, as he slides his hands into his jean pockets.

 

“What? Oh yeah, its open invitation for the most part and well, we have Candy…and Maze.” No one, and I literally mean no one, can stop Maze from getting into a part where alcohol is. You can try, but you probably just end up with a broken bone somewhere. Yes, it has happened before and Greg really should have just let her into the door in the first place.

 

“Ahh, yes Mazikeen. I have heard of her…tactics. Brute force, but alas she is a demon. And of course, who wouldn’t allow Ms. Candy into the party, I mean—” He trails off before his face turns into a scowl from whatever he saw behind me.

 

“Lucifer, there you are! I was looking for you, you promised me we would go— Oh hi Chloe.”

 

I turn around to see Amenadiel, Lucifer's brother. “Hey Amenadiel,” I answer. I give a slight nod to Lucifer before leaving the two brothers to their squabble that was sure to come. According to Dan, they fought a lot, physically on a few times. Dan had to help patch up the two after some big fight last weekend. Neither would speak about what they fought over, just that they both had a different view on how to handle a certain situation.

 

* * *

 

The house is completely packed, I’d say over 100 people were at this party. There were people everywhere; main floor, patio, backyard, second floor, and basement too! I grab onto Ella to ensure I don’t get lost in the crowd as we maneuver our way bast swaying bodies. We got to the kitchen and grab one blue raspberry Jell-O shot and a solo cup, filling it with the jungle juice sitting in the giant bowl. Once everyone had a cup we made our way outside where we can all have a bit more breathing room, as we headed toward the door I looked behind me to see Maze dragging a terrified Linda through the crowd. She wasn’t kidding when she said she had never been to a party, I feel bad she is gonna be stuck with Maze all night.

 

Once we are outside the slight breeze gives us all a fresh breath of air. The backyard was strung with lights on the trees, on the patio banister, and near the tables. When Candy said her friends were going to go all out, they literally meant all out. Ella taps me on the arm and points to the opposite side of the yard. I spot Candy over on the other side chatting with Dan and Amenadiel. Ella and Maze walk ahead to join them while I stay back to wait for Linda. She was still taking everything in, holding her cup held firmly in her grasp.

 

“So, you really never went to parties back at your old school?” I grab the cup from her hand and pour what’s left into mine — and by ‘what’s left’ I meant what had survived the trip out here. There tends to be a lot of shoving and spilling when trying to get from the main entryway to the back of the house. In fact, I think I might have accidentally spilled my drink onto some kids shirt back inside. I grabbed Linda’s arm and together we walk to meet up with everyone.

 

“Hey Linda, hey Chloe.” Amenadiel greeted us as we walked up, a smile on his face. I smile in return and hand over Linda to Amenadiel, leaning into his ear and whispering to him.

 

“She’s never been to a party before, so would you mind just keeping an eye out for her.”

 

“Haha, sure thing. I’m not a huge fan of these parties myself but my brother loves them.”

 

“Oh, Lucifer’s here?” I turn my head to see if I could try and spot him but there were too many people to be able to clearly spot him.

 

“Yeah, he’s somewhere in the house. He’s either getting to know the Brittany twins really well or he’s making drinks.”

 

Brittany twins? I turn back to Amenadiel and absentmindedly nod. “Anyway, just make sure you stay by Linda’s side the whole time. I don’t want anything to happen and have to explain to my Dad about what happened.” I tip my head back and drink what's in my cup before setting down on the small table. I walk up to Dan and we chat before I am rudely pulled from the conversation by Ella.

 

“HOT GUY 10 O’CLOCK!” She whispered loudly into my ear as she forcibly turns me and there I see him. Marcus Pierce. He’s holding a cup in his hand, wearing a maroon cotton button-down and jeans. His defined arms and chest muscle are easily seen by the way the shirt clings to his body. Ella is whispering something in my ear about whether or not she should do that thing were she accidentally bumps into him and spills her drink on him, only to apologize profusely and volunteer to help him clean it off.

 

“Ella, that’s literally the oldest trick in the book and I can tell you it won’t work.”

 

“Worked with Emily and Daniel and they ended up getting married.”

 

“Yeah, before Daniel found out their whole relationship was a lie just so Emily could get close to Victoria and Conrad. Oh, and may I mention that Daniel shot her and she ended up having amnesia for a bit.”

 

“Ohh….right…but it could still work!” She exclaimed hopefully.

 

I rolled my eyes before turning around completely to face Ella. “Look, why don’t you just walk up to him and introduce yourself. Talk about school and get to know him— but don’t talk about chemistry or anything to science-y. I don’t think he’s that kind of guy.”

 

“Looks like I won’t have too.” Ella’s gaze shifts over my should look at something behind me.

 

“What do you mean?” However, my question was answered when I heard Marcus’s voice sound behind me.

 

“Hello Chloe, I didn’t expect to see you here tonight.” Poor Ella couldn’t hide the minute disappointment from her face when he only greeted me by name and not her.

 

“Marcus, hey! Yeah, well, Ella and I don’t mind going to a party every now and then. And besides, it’s only the first week so it’s not like a have much homework.” I wrap my arm around Ella’s shoulder and bring her up against my side hoping to help her out a bit.

 

“Ella…Ella Lopez right?”

 

“Uhhh…yeah…that’s me.” She replies, voice shaking, clearly a bit flustered.

 

“I think you’re in my gym class and my history class if I’m not mistaken.”

 

“Yeah…that’s correct.”

 

“I don’t think I have ever formally introduced myself to you. I’m Marcus Pierce.” He extends his hand out and she shakes it, her mouth slightly gaped open. I release my arm from her shoulder and head towards the house to get a refill on my drink, giving them some time to become acquainted. I make it inside and luckily most of the people have either moved outside where it’s cooler or upstairs for a bit more….privacy. Before I make it to the bar and a heavily drunken guy steps backward and knocks right into me. The force of his body on mine pushes me off balance and I tripped on someone’s extended leg from where they were seated on the couch. Before my body hit the ground a pair of strong arms wrapped around my waist and centered me. A low, familiar voice resonates in my ear.

 

“Careful darling, wouldn’t want to end up on the floor. Do you know how many times people have accidentally broken a bone because they have ended up getting stepped on after falling down?”

 

I look up to the right behind me and was met with the familiar, mysteries set of eyes. Lucifer. His grip around my waist tightens as he sets my body back in balance, carefully leading me away from the crowd and over to a clearer spot in the house. “Nope, I don’t think that has ever occurred to me,” I reply softly, shaking my head. Using his arms he spins me around to face him, allowing one hand to stay settled on my hip. My mind was running in a million directions and I was feeling a bit overwhelmed. I never lasted long at this parties, and it wasn’t because of how much alcohol I had. I’m not a big drinker but I just can’t handle so many hot and sweaty bodies in a small house for long periods of time. He must have sensed my discomfort because he let his hands fall from my waist before crossing them over his chest.

 

“Do you always go everywhere with your little group of friends your “Tribe” I believe as Candy called you.

 

“Oh, you a…you were with Candy?”

 

“I was at the bar helping her whip up some specialty cocktails. She loved my Sinner’s Delight, even asked for a third.” He stated, a smirk appearing on his face.

 

“Where is she now?” I quickly look towards the bar area or I couldn’t see her anymore. I know Candy was an angel so alcohol wouldn’t really affect her that much but it still didn’t mean I wasn’t worried about her.

 

“She went outside to go talk with Daniel and the rest of the group. I was actually headed that way but then I saw that tall, pissed slogger run into you and almost knock you over. Can’t let that happen now could we?” He said, giving me this look that was half sincere and half trouble.

 

“Ahh, yes well, yeah. Thanks, I mean….I was actually just grabbing a refill so ill go do that and then ill head back out. Not that you really need to know, I mean you don’t care where I go and—I’m just gonna go.” I brushed past him as fast as I could to grab another cup and get back outside again, though I could help to try and breath in as much of his scent as I could. He had expensive cologne on, nothing too strong, but intoxicating enough for the sense. The fuck are you doing Decker? Did you forget how to talk or something, or have you had too much to drink already? It was partially the alcohol's fault but most his, you see there was just something about the way he was looking at me that makes my brain freeze. And his eyes, I had tried to not look directly at them but I felt drawn to his gaze. I willed my body to resist the temptation as hard as I could. Don’t you dare look back Decker, he’s trouble and you know it? 

 

I drown half of my drink as I make my past what's left of the crowd by the door, finally making it onto the grassy lawn. I see Maze, Candy and Dan all chatting while Amenadiel and Linda are sitting on a bench, talking and drinking. “Where did Ella go?” I asked as I approached them.

 

“She and Marcus left a few minutes ago, said he wanted to show her something,” Maze answered, drawing out the last bit and licking her lips in a seductive manner.

 

“What?!?! Maze, you can’t just let some guy run off with her!”

 

“Why not, he’s hot and there is nothing wrong with her getting laid tonight. Besides you she needs it.” Maze took another sip from her cup, who knows how many she has already had tonight. Although, the alcohol wasn’t really affecting her.

 

“Uhhh, there is if this guy has only just moved here a while ago and we know nothing about him. How about you get off your ass and help me find her before something bad happens.” I challenged, which could result in one of us leaving her with a bruise or two, but luckily Dan stood up and offered to help find her. I’m not trying to be some mother hen, even though Dan says I am, I just don’t trust people I’ve only met. I certainly wouldn’t leave with them alone if they said they wanted to show me something. 

 

Dan and I start to make our way back to the house when the sound of rumbling came from the distance. Everyone at the party turned to see where the sound was coming from. The rumbling became louder until a beam of lights came into our line of vision. I put my hand in front of my face to shield my eyes from the bright lights coming in my direction. The lights then angled down and I removed my hand, seeing clearly the source of the noise and light. There, on a black two-seater motorcycle sat Marcus and Ella. My mouth drop at the sear sight of him, damn he looked good. I watched as Ella got off the bike and came running over to us, a huge smile spread across her face.

 

“OH MY GOD, CHLOE DID YOU SEE THAT!! HE HAS A MOTORCYCLE AND I WAS ABLE TO RIDE IT!!” 

 

“Haha, yes Ella I saw. How did you end up on his bike? When I left you two were being super awkward and not really making any conversation.” I’m not saying I am jealous or anything, I mean she had dibs on him first. However, I cannot deny that he is indeed very good looking. Probably one of the best looking guys here, well, besides Lucifer.

 

“Well, we went through the basics, you know ‘Hi.’ ‘How are you doing?’ ‘What do you like to do in your free time?’ All of those, but then he asked me if I had any siblings I told him, two brothers. Oh, turns out he has a brother but their relationship is complicated so they haven’t talked in years.”

 

“Uh huh? Motorcycle?”

 

“What? Oh right! So you know how Ricky works with cars and motorcycles right? Well, we were talking a few models and then he asked if I wanted to see his. Oh, and you can have him.” She says as she playfully nudges me on the arm.

 

“Wait for what? I mean I thought you were really into him and all?”

 

“Yeah, I am— I mean that as in I still think he’s hot but he’s just not my type.”

 

“Oh really, and why is that?” I link my arm with hers and lead her away from the increasingly forming crowd by the bike. 

 

“Well, he’s just too bad boy for me. Don’t get me wrong, I love a bad boy, but I don’t know. We don’t click, I think my crush is just a crush. But for you...”

 

“But for me what?” We stop walking and I turn to face her, crossing my arms over my chest.

 

“Seriously babe? I see how you look at him, you like him and I think more than just some high school girl crush. He’s definitely your type, all bad boy and a little risky.”

 

“A little?” I look over and watch as girls flaunt all over his bike and most likely sex joke about riding his bike, rolling my eyes I look back at Ella.

 

“You know it would never work out between us right?”

 

“Never say never, Decker. Come on, let’s go make sure the rest of the Tribe is doing ok and then we should probably get out of here. I’ve got church tomorrow morning.”

 

“Yeah, we haven’t seen Linda in a while so that would probably be for the best.” We both head away from the bike to the other side of the yard where we found Linda sitting in a chair, half slumped over of Amenadiel.

 

“Haha, uh oh. Looks like someone hit the lunch too hard.” Ella says, laughing as she puts Linda’s arm over her shoulder. Amenadiel helps her stand, grabbing the empty solo cup from her hand.”

 

“Mmm, this ‘was funnn.” Linda slurs, stumbling a little as Ella and Amenadiel walk Linda around the side of the house. I pull my phone out and send a quick message to the tribe group chat

 

 **_Chloe_ ** _: I think Linda has reached the limit for tonight, Ella is going to bring her home. I am probably going home too._

 

 **_Candy_ ** _: Okie dokie! Everyone remember to text when you get home safely!! :D_

 

 **_Chloe_ ** _: Will do!_

 

 **_Ella_ ** _: *ok emoji*_

 

“Hey, Chloe wait up!” I hear someone call my name as I put my phone away. I turn to see Marcus running up to me.

 

“Oh hey, Marcus.”

 

“Hey, I uh,” he starts shyly. “I noticed you were headed out, do you need a ride home? I can take you, it’s no problem really. I even have an extra helmet with me.” He states, tugging on the ends of his shirt sleeves.

 

Hmmm, I wonder if he always brings an extra helmet with him to parties. I think about how I was going to get home. Normally I have Dan drive me but it seems he was enjoying himself way too much with Amenadiel and wasn’t planning on sobering up anytime soon. I shrug and accept his request, following him to where he had his motorcycle parked. He hands me a spare helmet that he pulls out from the compartment in the bake. I hadn’t even noticed it before because I was never able to get close enough since it was a chick magnet. I watch as he swings one of his legs over the seats and settles in the available space on the bike. Still holding his helmet he turns to face me and grins.

 

“Don’t worry Decker, I won’t bite.” He teases. I smile back and walk closer to the motorcycle, gripping the helmet in my hand. My dad got to occasionally ride a motorcycle for work but he always hated hit. Always told me they were too dangerous and you are more prone to getting into an accident on a motorcycle than in a car. If he saw me know he would probably have a fit. I take a deep breath before swinging my own leg over the seat, allowing the fabric of my jeans slides against that of the seat.

 

“You are going to get close to me then that if you want to ensure you won't fall off as soon as I step off the break,” Marcus says and I can easily visualize the smirk across his face as he says it.

 

Slowly, I allow my body to slide forward on the seat until my chest it pressed right up against the back of his leather jacket. I put on my helmet as does he before he grips the handles, leaning over to the right side so he can pull up the lever with his boot. As the bike moves, I quickly wrap my arms around his stomach, instantly feeling the heat radiating off his body and coming onto mine.

 

“Better hold on tight Decker,” He shouts over the roar of the engine as he then pushes off, speeding away from the party.

 

The wind blows violently in my face as we ride down he the dark streets, houses becoming a mere blur with their lights. I can feel that he is saying something based on the feel of my hands on his stomach but I cannot hear him.

 

“WHAT!?!” I try to shout, but the competition form the engine is too much. Just then, he turns sharply to the right and I tighten my grip around his chest, feeling the hardness of his abs across my fingertips. Well Damn, I wonder what they would look like—

Another sharp turn to the left had me shutting my eyes, all thoughts were lost in the wind.

 

I keep my eyes shut until I can feel my body moving forward slightly as the motorcycle slows down in speed. Slowly, and carefully, I open my eyes to find Marcus had the bike parked in front of my driveway. His body shifts and I loosen my grip on him. Slowly his arms come up and he unclips the buckle on his helmet.

 

“Well, here we are. See, nothing to scary right?” He jokes as he swings one of his legs to put up the brake, allowing the motorcycle to angle downward slightly. I lean back a bit to give myself space to swing my legs over the bike so I can stand up. I reach up to unclip the motorcycle helmet by hands are sweaty and shaking slightly. He must have noticed because he smiled at me before carefully reaching up and unbuckling the clip with his hands.

 

_*snap*_

 

Slowly, I take the helmet off of my head and fix the mess it made of my hair. I can find myself to look at him when he gives me the face of a boy who obviously into the girl he is standing across from.

 

“Mmmm, so uhh,” I start, clearing my throat to cut through the awkwardness of the situation. “Thanks for the ride, here’s your helmet back.” I extend my arms too him and without breaking eye contact he retrieves the helmet from my grasp.

 

“Any time Chloe…it was a fun party and all but I wish we got to spend more time together.” He confesses. “Perhaps we could, I don’t know, hang out again? Maybe someplace with fewer people and a little quieter?”

 

_Oh God is he asking me out? He’s totally asking me out right now. Shit. Shit. What do I say? Decker get a grip! Say something you idiot he probably thinks you just lost your Goddamn mind. DAMN IT SPEAK UP GIRL!!_

 

“Uhhh,” was the only thing I managed to get out of my mouth. He laughed at my response, clearly amused by how flustered I was. I could feel the heat rising in my cheeks and I broke eye contact with him. I was too embarrassed to look him in the eye right now and I knew at any second my dad could appear at the front door. Then there would be trouble not only for me but for Marcus too.

 

“I guess you had more to drink than I thought,” he snickered. “How about this, whenever you feel like it, just give me a call yeah? Here—“ He pulls out his phone and I watch as his thumbs alternated positions on the lit screen.

 

A split second after he stops typing I feel my phone vibrating in my back jean pocket. I reach behind my and pull out my phone to see an unknown number listed with a text that read 

 

 **_Unknown #_ ** _: Hi! It’s Marcus, the guy with the motorcycle! :D_

 

 _Ella, I should have known_. I slide my phone back into my back pocket and couldn’t help but let out a soft chuckle.

 

“Just shoot me a quick text and maybe we can find somewhere to meet. I better get heading back, I have a few things I need to take care of tonight before the weekend hits.”

 

“Oh, uh you doing something this weekend?” I just couldn’t help myself.

 

“Yeah, uhhh, a buddy of mine is going to help me do some surveillance stuff for this thing. Just this thing I uhh have to do, that’s all.” He stumbles a bit over his words, clearly, it seemed like he was lying about something. My dad’s cop instincts must be kicking in, but unfortunately, I was too tired and not sober enough to bring it up.

 

“Ok, well drive home safely, I think I better put myself to bed before I fall over from sleeping while standing up. See you Monday?”

 

“Yep, wouldn’t miss class for anything,” He winks before putting his helmet back on and swinging his leg over the bike. I wave goodbye before turning around and walking up the driveway that led to my front porch. 

 

As I hear the motorcycle rev up and soon the sound is just an echo in the far off distance. As I make my way to the top of the steps of my porch, a sudden chill washes over my body. It was the same feeling I had about a month ago, only this time it felt stronger — more powerful. Seizing all my muscles and gripping onto my soul. I try to will my body to turn but I felt trapped, as if someone was holding me back in all directions, taking complete control of my body. I try to call out but my voice gets caught in my throat. I start to panic, my heart rate escalating in my chest, the blood pumping through my body quickly. I hear footsteps, they are approaching from behind but I cannot turn my heat to see who, or what it is. I try to fight the power that is being held against me but I am too weak. The porch light starts to flicker and then everything around me goes black.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry not sorry for that cliffhanger! Guess you will have to wait for the next update to find out what will happen to Chloe! 
> 
> Mwaahahahah *cough* kidding....sort of....
> 
> Remember to watch LUCIFER on Fox live tonight at 8/9c !


	8. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No Lucifer tonight but hopefully this can help get you through the last week of hiatus. Again, this story is not beta'd so I probably missed some mistakes in editing. I hope you enjoy.

* * *

 

 

“Well, look who is finally awake. You know for a moment I thought you would sleep the whole weekend away.” A soft, and gentle teasing voice sounded to my left. My head was spinning - no, the whole room felt like it was spinning. I squinted my eyes tighter shut, not allowing any light to pass through the lens in my eye. Groaning I turned my head to the direction of where I heard the voice coming from someone very familiar to me.

 

“Mmm, Lucifer what the hell?” I murmur, squinting just a bit to allow my eyes to see the blurred outline of his body.

 

“Ah, that is the question indeed darling isn’t it?” He chuckles as my desk chair creeks while he stands up.

 

“No,” I grumble as I pull myself up to a sitting position. “I mean what the hell are you doing in my room? Especially this early in the morning, if my parents were to find out—“ I start to panic, thinking my mom could come into my room any minute now and find a boy, let alone a boy like Lucifer sitting in my room with no shirt— wait. “Wait, why the fuck are you not wearing a shirt?!” I am very much now awake as I clearly get an eyeful of his state of undress. There he stood in my room, at 9 o’clock on a Saturday morning wearing nothing but a pair of gym shorts. Of course, I can’t overlook his well-toned abs and well-defined chest and arm muscles. They were nowhere near the level of Dan, but they were still clearly pronounced. By the time my eyes had traveled back up his tall frame, to his face, I saw the smug look he was giving me. Damn it, I’ve been caught! I could feel the heat rising in my cheeks and surely my face was as red as a tomato.

 

“Relax darling, your dad left for cop duty an hour ago and mommy dearest went into the office because Sally fucked something up.” He says so nonchalantly as if they had told him to sit in my room this morning to make sure I wouldn’t freak out. I must have had my mouth open, about to respond, because he held up a finger to silently shush me. Leaning down slightly he plucks off a black t-shirt from the floor and pulls it over his head before heading towards my closed bedroom door.

 

“Now, I am going to leave you so you can change into something a bit more…descent, and then come downstairs. I will be preparing breakfast and I can answer any questions you may have.” Without another word he opens my door and leaves me alone, pulling the door shut behind him. I sit in my bed and contemplate what questions I would possibly consider asking him, but then it occurred to me that one, I don’t remember even entering my house last night and two, I was wearing my pajamas. My face started to heat up again, just at the thought of Lucifer stripping me down into my underwear to get me into proper sleeping attire.

 

“Damn it Lucifer!” I scurry out of bed and find a pair of running shorts from my dresser and my favorite sweatshirt that I had gotten at Disney two years back. It was grey but on the front was a giant Mickey, with the back his head and ears viewable on the back of the sweatshirt. I pushed some items off the top of my desk to reveal my brush so I could get the tangles out of my hair. I didn’t bother putting it up because I was in too much of a rush to determine what exactly happened last night. I opened my bedroom door and headed to the bathroom to do a quick appearance check before then headed down the stairs. Halfway down I started to smell the familiar fragrance of the sweet cinnamon waffles and the smokiness of crunchy bacon. I slow down my descent down the steps and carefully sneak towards the kitchen entryway. I silently watch as Lucifer takes a spoonful of batter and places into the waffle-maker, sprinkling a pinch of cinnamon over the batter before shutting the lid. I watch as he sways his body back and forth a bit to the music playing over the radio. I have to admit its kind of cute but I don’t want to make him feel like a fish in a tank so I clear my throat to announce my presence. I watch as he immediately halts his movements and turns around, spatula in hand to face me.

 

“Ah, there you are darling. Glad to see you are still calm and not bounding over here ready to stab me with one of your mother’s fancy kitchen knives — though I should say, they cut things very, very well.” He smiles like a kid caught stealing a cookie as he turns back around to attend to the now ready waffle. Popping open the lid he uses a spatula and pries the waffle off of the top grill, setting it onto an empty plate beside the maker.

 

“Yeah, about that. Mind telling me how the hell I ended up in my _own_ bed, DRESSED in my pajamas?!?” I cross my arms over my chest and give him a cross look. “Because the last thing I remembered was Marcus leaving on his motorcycle after the party, everything is blank so unless I was drugged, or knocked out—.”  


“You most certainly not drugged nor knocked out, I can assure you that darling.”

 

“Don’t darling me Lucifer. What the hell happened??” I walked towards the kitchen table and pull the chair out so I can sit down, the smell of the waffles filling my nostrils. Taking my fork in my hand I cut a small portion off and place it in my mouth. _Mmmmm, oh God, these are to die for._

 

“Syrup?” He inquires, holding up a bottle of Maple syrup in his hand, giving a soft smile to hopefully keep me from kicking him out or worse.

 

“Sure,” I reply, mouth still full of the remaining waffle piece. “Now, sit and start talking or else—“

 

“Or else what?” He mocks back. “You’ll call Maze and send her on me?” He lets out a laugh but I didn’t see what was so funny about this whole situation.

 

“You know Lucifer, you wouldn’t be laughing if you ended up waking up to a stranger—“  


He lets out a huff of breath and placed his hand on his chest, trying to show he was offended by my statement, but I continued on.

 

“—stranger watching me while I sleep, with no clothes on if I might add, and then find out that you somehow magically were dressed in sleep attire.” I grab another forkful of waffle and place it in my mouth, chewing and glaring at him to silently signal him I wasn’t going to say anything else until he started talking.

 

“Alright, alright! Fine, I may have followed you home after the party. Ahh- with good reason though!” He quickly adds at the end before I could cut him off. “I saw Marcus leave on his motorcycle and then you went up to your porch. After that, I felt something was off and as I got closer to you I noticed you were caught in some sort of trance or something. You couldn’t move, and you were not responding to me when I tried to call your name. I could tell you were struggling and then you passed out, but lucky for you I was there to catch you from falling once again. Darling, you really should try harder to stand up straight, I don’t think I can be there every time you trip over your own two feet.” He adds the joke at the end, clearly trying to lighten the mood but I wasn’t having it. I motioned with my fork for him to continue, not dare to let a smile crack across my face to give him any sort of satisfaction.

 

“Ugh, so I caught you — you’re welcome — and I carried you into your house and up the steps. I pulled your keys out of your purse so no I didn’t break in if that’s what you are thinking. I noticed your parents were not home yet and I saw a note on the table which for the most part explained their absence. I called Maze and she came over to help me change you into something more comfortable — which she wasn’t too pleased with me — and then I stayed the night and watched over you. There happy?”

 

I sit in silence and run through every sentence given to me in my head, trying to connect the dots or figure out just exactly what had happened. “So…first question. Why exactly did you follow me and Marcus back to my house? I thought you had already left the party before us?”

 

“Ahh, yes well I did…sort of.” He takes his fork and finally separates a portion of his own waffle, placing the chunk into his mouth to chew.

 

“Sort of?” I push.

 

“I left the party early, drove to your place and parked the car somewhere and waited.” He admits, placing another piece of waffle into his mouth, eyes averted from mine. “And before you ask, I happen to have known Maze for quite some time. Longer than you could possibly imagine but I went away for a bit and let’s just say she wasn’t too, please. She is still kind of pissed at me, but the demon will get over it eventually.

 

“Are you stalking me or— like I knew Ella said you had some weird obsession with me but following me home when im with another guy—“

 

“I beg your pardon, I am most certainly not stalking you nor am I obsessed as dear Ella puts it. And for the record, I wasn’t aware that you and Marcus were how you humans say it “a thing.” He snaps back, clearly, this conversation has taken a new turn.He’s frustrated and he stands up, knocking the chair back a bit. I watch as his eyes darted around the room, clearly looking for his best option to bolt out before things became too intense, but I wasn’t putting up with any of that bullshit.

 

“We are not done yet, so sit down and try to relax. Come on, look I don’t think you’re a stalker, its just a bit weird and all. First coming through my front door, then the forest, and now this. Surely you can understand why I am a bit freaked out right?” I try to say in a calm voice, keeping my tone down to help him relax a bit. I had no idea he was the sensitive type, he completely fooled me with his bad boy style. With a nod of his head, he pulls the chair straight in front of the table again and takes a seat. He apologies for his little outburst and states that he just didn’t want me to think he was just another teenage boy with an obsession with some pretty girl.

 

“I can assure you, Chloe, i’m not like anyone you have ever met before and I mean you no harm. The real reason I followed you home is that I don’t trust him and every time he is around something bad always seems to happen. Especially to you.” He looks up and I can see the worried expression written clearly on his face.

 

“I can assure you Lucifer, that nothing is going to happen to me and that unfortunately, weird shit happens. Yes, it’s odd that I have had a stroke of bad luck but don’t all humans have a time where the world just seems to be working against us?”

 

“For you humans perhaps yes, but I am far, far from that darling.”

 

“So…if you’re not human than that means you are either an angel or a demon. So tell me Mr. Morningstar, which are you?”

 

* * *

 

The weekend flew by like the flick of a switch, Lucifer still remained silent on the whole celestial question, choosing to finish his waffles that morning instead of talking. We had finished breakfast in silence and then I helped him clean up. We made light conversation, talking then about school instead of Marcus or him actually like a weirdo, but I didn’t want to push him too much. He left a little afternoon and walked to who knows where his car was parked. 

 

This morning, I contemplated everything that had happened over the weekend. To be honest I wasn’t at ease knowing that for some reason, all of a sudden, strange things keep happening to me. It only seems to start after I met both Marcus and Lucifer, so it makes me wonder. Is this just a mere coincidence or is one of those boys responsible for everything? By the time I get out of the shower, I notice I only have a few minutes before Maze should arrive to drive me to school. This will most certainly be an awkward car ride and I have no clue what to expect in terms of our conversation.

 

“Hey Monkey, do you mind if you come down to the living room? Your mother and I have something we need to discuss with you before you head off to school.” My dad calls up the steps to where my room is located. At that moment a million things wrong with my head. _Fuck, did they find out about Linda getting lost in the woods? Or the party on Saturday. Oh no, did Mrs. Karen see me getting off of Marcus’s motorcycle or even worse see Lucifer leave yesterday morning?_

 

* * *

 

“Sweetie, we have something we would like to discuss with you concerning some changes we need to make for the future.” My mom begins, she has a worried expression painted on her face. Oh shit, here it comes. I’m going to be grounded for the rest of my life and my dad is probably going to end up driving me to and from school every day. Fuck.

 

“You father has been temporarily moved to a unit up in Chicago, turns out there is some big gang-related thing happening and since your father is one of the best cops here in LA they ask for him to assist with the case.” My mom tells me. _Wait, what??_

 

“Monkey the cops in New York have found that this gang or syndicate have been running some operation underground for quite some time, unknown to Chicago PD, but something has caused them to come out of hiding. We got a call from Ohio PD that they there has been a mass increase in missing persons and it turns out the same is happening in NY, Chicago. Whatever is going on started in Chicago and its speeding across the country. They have been requesting a handful of cops be temporarily relocated to Chicago until this Syndicate can be taken down.” My father explains, he looked tense just talking about them. Whoever this Syndicate is must be really dangerous is they are requesting cops from all across the country to relocate to Chicago.

 

“What about the FBI or CIA or National Security?” I inquire. “Wouldn’t situations like these cause them to be involved?”

 

“They have been informed of the situation but Chicago PD believes that if they can contain the syndicate and cut off the head so to speak the other affected areas will decrease in activity. Therefore, we don’t cause mass hysteria and panic all across the country.” John replies.

 

“But, for some good news, well good compared to what your father just explain. Remember that special conference that was being held in London?” Penelope questions.

 

“You mean the one where only a select handful of people in your office get picked for every, what 4-5 years?” I reply.

 

“Yep, that one sweetie. Guess who was one of the select?”

 

“No way!” I jump up from my seat on the couch and run up to hug my mother. She had been dreaming of getting picked to go to that special conference for as long as I can remember. “You’re going this time?!?”

 

“Yep, everything has already been prepared. Plane tickets, food and transportation, a house that we are all going to stay in for a few months, the—“

 

“Wait a few months? I thought it was only a week or two?”

 

“Not this time darling, they changed the program so now its a few months because well, I don’t want to get all technical.”

 

“When do you leave then?” The excitement now exiting my body.

 

“I leave next Sunday and your father is flying to Chicago this coming Friday.”

 

“This is what we really wanted to talk to you about Monkey.” My father states, jumping back into the conversation. “We were hoping you would be ok living by yourself for a few months while i’m in Chicago and your mother is at her conference. Of course, I would have a few of my mates do a drive by every once in a while and Mazikeens' mother has already offered you a bedroom in her house in case you don’t feel comfortable sleeping alone.

 

“Daniels mother also said you were also welcome to join them for dinner anytime you want.” My mother adds. I sit in silence and let everything they have just told me to sink in. I am going to be home alone, for a few months and that terrified me. I have never been home alone for that long. Once time a year ago I was home alone for a week because my dad and mother flew out to Indiana to visit a family friend for a retirement party. They let me stay home because they knew I would hate it, and they probably were right.

 

“Monkey, we trust you and we know that you are mature and responsible enough to be able to hand this. The neighbors, as well as Dan’s and Maze’s family, will also give us updates to let us know all is well.

 

“We also expect you to call us sweetie twice a week, other than that you are free to do your own thing.” My Mom states.

 

“Just don’t let the parties get too crazy and no boys overnight.” My dad adds sternly, but I could see the crack of a smile form on his lips.

 

I agree and head towards the door to head to school. As much as I was apprehensive about this whole situation there was a part of me that was excited.

 

“These next few months are going to be so much fun,” I tell myself as I close the front door behind me.

 

* * *

 

**_“I thought you were more stealthy than this.” A deep voice resonates from behind her._ **

 

**_“How about you let me do my thing Tal, and I will let you do yours,” Anna states coldly. She turns around and looks up to meet Talons hard gaze. “What are you doing here?”_ **

 

**_“I’ve come to get an update on your progress for your special assignment,” Talon replies, looking over Anna’s shoulder at the dark house. Well, Chloe has just finished talking with her parents. One can only imagine who she will feel about staying home alone for such a long time._ **

 

**_“How’d you do it anyway?” He asks, stepping around to stand by her side._ **

 

**_“Do what exactly?”_ **

 

**_“Mange, to get both of her parents to leave her at the same time? It’s ingenious really, but tell me doll, what’s your secret?”_ **

 

**_Anna chuckles and turns her body to face Talons. “Well, her father going up to Chicago was a given now that Lord Crofts plans are going according to plan. Her mother on the other hand, that took a lot an of work and plenty of charm. Something i’m afraid you wouldn’t know about Tal.” She turns away from Talon to leave but he strongly grabs hold of her arm, keeping her in place._ **

 

**_“What about Samael?” He asks, not letting go of his hold on her arm._ **

 

**_“I haven’t found him yet, but i’m working on it. Now I suggest you let go before you lose something.” She snaps, a hint of an animal-like snarl resonating from her throat._ **

 

**_Talon lets go and puts his hands into the pockets of his jeans. He watches as she walks away, leaving him alone behind the line trees she had been standing.He watches as Chloe gets into the car and it then backs out of the driveway, soon becoming out of his line of vision. A sinister grin from across his face before he too disappears deeper into the woods._ **

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all of those who have read, commented, and left kudos so far! You're support means so much and things are going to move quickly and juicy things are to come. Stay tuned for the next part!


	9. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey look another chapter is up! I only get to write while im eating and even then sometimes I don't have a chance but luckily this week has been chill. That being said finales start next week so this will probably be the last update for a while, or at least until school is over and I deal with other personal matters.
> 
> This chapter, again sorry, has no Deckerstar or Luci Gang but instead is all about John Decker and as much as I told myself I wouldn't be adding yet another character I did. (*smacks self*)
> 
> I know I said there would be action, angst, etc to come and it will. I PROMISE! I swear this is the last chapter to set everything up so we can go ahead. I just needed to get the parents gone because of 1)........ok really I just didn't feel like writing them anymore/having to worry about her parents hence them leaving Chloe alone (as stated in the last chapter).
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoy. Don't forget to drop a comment or hit that Kudos button, means a lot to me! 
> 
> Until next time! <3
> 
> P.S. Again, not beta'd so all mistakes are mine.

* * *

 

You sure you have everything you need?” Penelope asks, adjusting John’s tie once again. The car was packed and John was ready to get to the airport. His flight wasn’t until 12:05 PM, but he wanted to be their early in case of any delays in flights.

 

“Penny darling,” John states softly, “I will be fine.” He looks sincerely at his wife. He could see she was scared and worried about letting him leave. If he was being honest, he was a little worried himself, not about going to Chicago, but about what could happen to them while he was gone. It was his job to protect his family, and he feared that when he left to go take down this syndicate, his family would be targeted.

 

“Promise me you will call or at least shoot me a text telling me you are ok,” Penelope says with a shaky breath. Penelope knew what it meant to be married to a cop, it meant danger.

 

“I promise,” John says before he pulls in Penelope for a passionate goodbye kiss. Once they break apart he wipes the tear that escaped Penelope's eyes. “I love you and you won’t lose me.”

 

“Love you too,” she replies.

 

John turns to face me know, “Come here Monkey. Surely you are still young enough to give me a goodbye hug.” He opens his arms and I gladly accept the invitation into his warm arms.

 

“Be careful Dad,” I mumble against his chest.

 

“I will Monkey, but please be careful yourself. Remember what I have taught you all these years. If something doesn’t feel right or your gut is sounding an alarm, listen to it. You are a strong, smart girl and I know you can handle yourself, but know it’s always ok to rely on others for support. It won’t be you weak Chloe, just know that.” He places a kiss on the top of my head and giving my body a tight squeeze before pulling back. “Love you baby girl.”

 

“Love you too Dad, please be careful,” I reply back, sniffling a bit.

 

With one final kiss to my mother, my father walks around to the driver's seat of his car and gets in. Starting the engine he rolls backward and pulls out of the driveway. My mother and I wave as we watch his car become further and further away from our vision.

 

* * *

 

John places his luggage on a cart and a worker helps him roll it to the baggage check-in. He pulled out his ID and plane ticket and shows them to the teller. After getting his luggage approved and making it through security, he finds his gate and takes a seat, opening the newspaper he grabbed from outside the airport. Looking at his watch he still had an hour and a half to kill before he could prep for boarding.

 

“Would Mr. John Decker please come up to Gate 25 please, Mr. John Decker, Gate 25 please.” He heard over the PA system, grabbing his bag he stands up and makes his way over to the desk.

 

“Hi, i’m Mr. John Decker. I heard my name being called over the PA.” He introduces himself, worried for a second his flight had either been delayed, canceled, or overbooked.

 

“Ah yes, we just wanted to let you know that your seat has been upgraded from Economy to First class.” The airport official told him, looking down at her monitor.

 

“Wha- really? How, because I didn’t upgrade it. There must be some mistake.” He reaches into his bag and looks at the ticket. On the ticket, the letters spelled out ECONOMY and boarding group GROUP 3.

 

“According to our system you upgraded to 1st class at 6:12 AM this morning. Would you like us to reprint your ticket for you, sir?” The women asked him, clearly unfazed by his reaction.

 

“Uhh, sure yeah I guess. Here.” He hands her the old ticket and she discards it. After clicking the mouse a few times the computer then prints a new ticket with the correct boarding assignment.

 

“Enjoy your flight to Chicago Mr. Decker.” She states with a smile as she hands him his new ticket.

 

“Uh, thank you.” He grabs the ticket and goes to sit back down where he originally was when he noticed someone had taken his spot. He sits across from them since the rest of the gate waiting area was full. He looked up from his watch to find the girl across from him staring. She looked almost Chloe’s age, perhaps a few years old. She tilts her head to the side as if she was trying to determine something about him. He gave a slight nod and broken eye contact, feeling very strange for a moment.

 

“You’re a cop aren’t you, LAPD's finest?” She says out loud, clearly talking to him.

 

“How could you tell?” He says, feeling even more weirded out than before. He wasn’t wearing his uniform, nor did he have his gun or badge on his person.

 

“I’m just that good, but I guess you could say it's my gift. To know things about people.” She leans forward a bit, letting her long, light brown hair hanging over her shoulders.

 

“Angel I presume then?” He says with a slight smile.

 

“Oh, im just any old angel sugar, I’m an Arch Angel.” She states proudly. Johns' mouth fell wide open. From what he had learned in school and grown up to hear was that all Arch Angels were forced to stay in Heaven, sans one, as part of the peace treaty from the Great War. Regular angels to choose to start a life and live on Earth, as well as demons if they so chose as long as everyone kept to the accords.

 

“I thought—-, how did you—, are you really?!?” He voice showing a bit of excitement.

 

“Mmm hmm, though I wouldn’t be down here on Earth unless it was absolutely important.“ Her smile faded for a split moment as the reason for coming down flashed through her mind. However, she defaulted back into her cheery self, though John caught the quick moment.

 

“What was so important that the big man himself allowed you to visit this fine establishment.” He asks, curiosity now peaking his interest.

 

“I’ll tell you more on the way over.”

 

“Way over…you’re flying to Chicago too?

 

“Yep—“

 

“Attention everyone, all patrons flying first class to Chicago, Illinois may now board. All patrons flying 1st class to Chicago, Illinois may now board the plane.” The PA sounded above them.

 

“I guess that’s our cue, luckily for you, we are seatmates. I’m Remiel but the way, but everyone just calls me Remi.” She extends her hand and John shakes it.

 

“John.” He grabs his bag and together with they walk to the gate to get their tickets scanned so they could get on the plane.

 

“Seems like a coincidence that I was upgraded to 1st class and you just so happen to be my seatmate. John states as he maneuvers down the aisle and into the window seat position, having already placed his bag underneath his chair.

 

“Oddly enough I guess,” Remi replies as she sits down in her seat, pulling the seatbelt over her lap and buckling it.

 

“So, what business in Chicago do you have exactly?” John asks as he straps his seatbelt over his lap as well.

 

“Same as you.” She says nonchalantly as she looks through the safety brochure.

 

“You’re going after the Syndicate?”

 

“Shhhhh,” She says, quickly placing her hands over John’s mouth. “Not so loud human.” He mouths an apology before she continues on. “What going on in Chicago is only spreading like a parasite and its causing problems upstairs. My father believes that whoever is behind all the disappearances is planning something big, someone, very dangerous. He sent me ‘scope out the area’ as you humans say and get intel on what you all will find out. I then report back and we think of our next move.

 

“Oh,” was the only thing that came out of Johns' mouth. His head was still wrapping around the fact that an actual Arch Angel was sitting next to him and seemed to know a lot about him. Remi turns over to look at the facial expression on the man sitting next to her.

 

“You’re not going to freak out on me, are you? It’s a long flight to Chicago and I’d rather it be a pleasant and sane one.” Remi stated, letting out a huff of breath.

 

The loudspeaker sounded overhead, it was the pilot. John could feel the plane moving underneath him and guessed they were pulling out away from the gate. The plane made turns here and there before slowing down and coming to a stop.

 

“No, don’t worry, i’m sane. Can I ask you one question though?”

 

“I’m an angel, not an oracle so ask away John Decker.” Remi leans forward to look out of the tiny window behind John. She watches - and feels - as the plane starts to pick up speed and make its way down the runway. She felt the same sensation she did when her golden tinted wings lifted her body off of the ground when she took flight. Eventually, the plane was completely lifted off of the ground and they finally were making their ascent into the blue, cloud-filled sky.

 

“Will my family be okay? Will they be safe?” John asks you could hear the anxiousness in his voice. He was scared, worried about what could happen to his family if the syndicate couldn't’ be stopped.

 

“Well, Penelope will soon be out of the country so she will be safe, but even when she returns she will be fine.“ Remi starts, crossing her legs and placing her hands on her lap comfortably.

 

“And my daughter?” John pushes. “Will she be out of harm's way?”

 

Remi turns to, sadness starts to spread across her face. “I— I don’t know John. I’m sorry.”

 

John looks away from the archangel girl next to him and out to the window, quickly blinking his eyes to keep any tears from escaping. He loved Chloe with all his heart and would do anything to make sure his baby girl could grow up, find someone to love her with all their heart, start a family of her own, and grow old. He would gladly give up his own life anyway if it meant his daughter would have one more day here on earth.

 

“Hey,” Remi says softly, placing her hand on the side of his arm. John slowly looks away from the window, but his gaze is still averted. “I may not know you father fate or whats to come for her, but what I do know — and I say this with absolute certainty — is that there is someone who will be there for here, and who will protect her. They will keep her safe and make sure nothing happens to your daughter.”

 

“Who could possibly protect my daughter from what come become? Who could be that powerful if the syndicate ends up turning out to be some high power that humans, angels and demons alike can’t defeat? Who can protect my baby girl then Remiel?”

 

“There is one…one who was once so powerful that even God himself was fearful.”

 

“Who is this ‘one’’?” John inquires, his curiosity now peaked.

 

“Well, he is not like you, or me in that matter—“

 

“So not human or angel? I don’t think I like the sound of a demon protecting my daughter. She is already best friends with one moody demon and—“

 

“No no John, he is not a demon. He is an angel — archangel — but he is…different now.” Remi fumbles over her words, not really sure how to explain this to John. If she said the wrong thing John would start panicking and then who knows what would happen. She had to keep in mind they still had a long way to go before the plane lands.

 

“Different how?”

 

“Uhhh, well he’s not like us, not anymore.”

 

“Oh....still what makes him different and more powerful?”

 

“You know I’m quite tired, so I’m going to take a nap and we can talk about this once we land, ok?” Remi adjusts herself in her sleep and closes her eyes.

 

John sighs and pulls out his headphones to listen to an audiobook. Closing his eyes as well he gets comfortable and presses play.

 

* * *

 

“John? John wake up!”

 

He hears a voice and feels someone shaking him. Opening his eyes he turns to see Remi saying something at him but he can’t hear her. He takes out his headphones to hear what she has to say.

 

“What?” He asks, shaking his head a bit to take himself up.

 

“I said the pilot said we are landing in 2 minutes.”

 

“Ohh,” he looks out the window and sees the city buildings of Chicago come closer as the plane begins its descent. We brace themselves when the plane lands roughly on the runway, their bodies leaning forward as the pilot slows down the plane. At last, the plane pulled into its gateway and everyone made their way off the plane.

 

It was almost 6:30 pm but it was still light outside. Together John and Remi made their way to the baggage claim where they stood and waited for the carousel to bring the luggage to them. Eventually, John saw his large black suitcase and smaller blue suitcase come around and he loved forward to pull them off the belt. He watched as Remi lifted off a medium sized purple suitcase with a pair of golden wings embroidered onto the front. He couldn’t help but chuckle as he watched her come up to him.

 

“What? It was on sale at the store with the big red circle with the white dog mascot that has red paint around his eye.” Remi states as she walks up and past John.

 

“You mean Target, haha. Don’t worry I’m not going to judge you. When Chloe was 3 she had a small suitcase with some Disney princesses on it to roll around for when we went on vacation.” He follows Remi out to where the taxies were so he could get to his hotel.

 

“Well, this is where we say goodbye John Decker.”

 

“Wait a minute, you were going to tell me more about the angel, or whatever and whoever he is, that is going to protect my daughter.” John stops in his tracks and gently takes hold of Remi’s arm, getting her to face him.

 

“And I will, but not today and probably not tomorrow. You need to have your head in the game John if you want any chance of defeating this “syndicate” as you call them. Besides, it’s not safe to talk about Chloe and ‘him’ hear. You never know who is listening. I promise I will stop in a few days at wherever you are staying—“

 

“Silversmith Hotel.” John supplies her.

 

“Ok...well I will stop by and then we can talk privately. Until then, why don’t you grab a pizza and rest for the rest of the day? You’ve got a big day tomorrow and I figure you want to be a clear-minded as possible. Am I correct?”

 

“Yes, I guess your right.” He lets out an exasperated breath before extending his hand out. “It was nice meeting you Remiel, I hope to see you soon.”

 

Remiel extends her hand and smiles, she liked this John Decker and knows that he will stay focused on his job. “See you around.” She smiles and turns, grabbing the handle of her suitcase and rolling it in the opposite direction. John turns and raises his hand to the guy in charge of taxis.

 

“Silversmith hotel please.” He tells the driver as he gets into the back seat of the cab and closes the door. They pull away from the curb of the ORD and make their way to downtown Chicago.

 

* * *

 

John swipes his key to his room 7114 and opens the door, rolling his luggage inside. Inside was two double beds with cream-colored sheets splayed overtop. A small round Maplewood table was placed to the right of the beds and with it a golden fabricated chair. He walks across the room over to where the window was located, pushing aside the grey and white colored curtains he looks out into the city. The buildings were all illuminated now that it was getting dark out. Turning he heads back out of the room, checking his pocket to make sure he had his key card and wallet and walked to the elevator.

 

Once the elevator came to the lobby floor he made a quick stop at the desk to ask where the nearest pizza joint was located and luckily it was only a few blocks away. He makes his way outside and heads to Pizanno's. In the pizza shop, he orders himself a medium pepperoni and two beer bottles to go. As he wakes his way back to the hotel he sees a familiar face step out of a cab in front of the hotel.

 

“Aaron?” He shouts to the man pulling his luggage up the curb. The man turns in the direction of his name and smiles when he sees John.

 

“Johnny?? That you?!” The man says in a New York Accent. “What in hell brings you all the way up north.

 

“Cop business. Some pretty nasty stuff happening up here.” John says as he follows Aaron into the silversmith, still carrying his pizza and beer.

 

“I heard, hopefully, you guys and everyone else on the force will be able to stop whoever is responsible for this.” Aaron rolled his suitcase up to the front desk and checked in.

 

“Where you at?” John asks.

 

“Room 7123.”

 

“Oh hey, I’m 7114. Have you had dinner yet because I really don’t think I can eat this pizza all by myself.”

 

“Hmmm,” Aaron contemplated the offer. “Only if I can have your second beer.”

 

“Ha, fine,” John replies as the men head to the elevator to get to their rooms. Aaron and John were friends in high school and after graduation, Aaron got a job in New York where he has been living ever since. Aarons sister and parents still lived in LA so on holidays he would come down. He would stop by Johns house and the two of them would have a ‘Bros-Night’ as dear Penelope dubbed it. After his mother died, Aaron didn’t come down as often since his sister took care of his father.

 

Once Aaron had all his stuff situated the men ate at the small table by the TV, like in Johns room. John explained what he knew about the syndicate — which really wasn’t much — and how select cops all over the country were requested to temporarily move to Chicago to work with Chicago PD to contain the situation.

 

“Damn, I knew about all that shit happening but I didn’t think it was spreading. New York had a few missing cases over the past few months but nothing to the extreme of whats happening here in Wind City. Do you know where their base of operation is?” Aaron asks, taking a swig of his beer.

 

“No, I won’t get official details until tomorrows introductory debrief.” He replies, taking the last piece of his slice of pepperoni and placing it into his mouth.

 

“Working on a Saturday? Damn...well, I hope you get whatever psycho is responsible for this.”

 

“I’ll drink to that brother.” They raised their bottles and clicked the glass before both drinking what was left. John split was left of the pizza and brought his remaining slices back to his room where he placed the box into the small refrigerator. It was late now, John was exhausted. He changed his clothes into a grey t-shirt and slipped on a pair of black shorts before going into the bathroom to brush his teeth. Later, he turns off the lamps in his room before pulling back the covers and sliding into bed. He pulls out his phone and sends a quick text to Penelope and Chloe, telling them he is all settled and he misses them very much. Plugging in his phone he rests his head on the soft pillow and allows sleep to take him.

 

* * *

 

Sunday comes and I help my mother get all of her luggage into the cab before being enveloped in a large mamma bear hug. I feel as she places a kiss on my forehead before releasing her grip and pulling back. 

 

"Be a good girl now, and remember I love you very much, sweetie," Penelope says with a smile, though her eyes said otherwise.

 

"Don't worry mom, I'll be fine. I promise to text you and Dad to give you updates on my well-being." I respond assuringly, I hated it when my parents worried too much about me. I'm tough, and I can take care of myself. Besides if I got into trouble Maze will always be there to help me, well except now more recently it seemed someone else was going to take over that position. I could feel my face heating up just at the mere thought of him. Geez _, Chloe now is not the time!_

 

My mom gives me one last quick hug before turning around to get into the cab. I wave goodbye as the cab drives off before turning around to go back inside and continue watching Supernatural on Netflix. The fun is just getting started.

 


	10. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! I am so sorry for the loooonnnng hiatus of this story but I ran out of juice and needed time to get back into it. My study abroad to Ireland really helped me get back into writing! Here is the next chapter, sorry its not the best/long. I'm jet lagged and the editing probably sucks but oh well. Next one will be posted in the upcoming week. Thanks for your patience and support! <3 Ships

* * *

 

Time was flying by quickly, the seasons where changing which meant no longer could I wear shorts to school. Trees changed from their luscious greens to colors of fall, reds, and oranges now engulfed my neighborhood. Fall was here and I couldn’t be more, please. Sliding my boots over my skin tight jeans I made my way out of my room and down the steps to make up some toast for breakfast. I had just made it down the last step when I heard a knock at my door. Flipping my wrist I checked my watch and it read it was only a quarter of seven, which meant Maze was early today.

 

“Coming,” I shouted as I walked towards the door and looked out the small peephole only to notice it was not Maze as I had previously believed. Instead, in front of my door was a girl with dark-cherry brown hair. She looked fairly young but I couldn’t tell for sure, I was never any good at guessing peoples ages. Taking a quick breath in I opened and the door slowly and peered through the small crack. “Hello?”

 

“Hi, you must be Chloe.” The girl stated confidently before extended her hand out. I took it and gave a light shake before quickly retreating my hand back to my side. Her skin was cold but it wasn’t that cold outside, hell she wasn’t even wearing that much of an outfit anyway. She had a black leather jacket on, skinny black jeans with rips all throughout and a silver bar pierced through the top of her ear. “Oh, you are probably wondering who the Hell I am and how I A) know your name and B) know where you live.”

 

I stared at her and I could tell that I had a look of panic over my face because before I could even get what was in my mind out of my mind she started speaking again.

 

“Oh, no don’t worry I’m not a stalker, i’m actually a friend and i’m here to help.”

 

“Help me with what?” I inquire. What could this strange girl who just appeared on my doorstep randomly possibly do to help me?

 

“Well for once you probably have some questions about some of your friends. Particularly Marcus Pierce and that one with the dark black hair. You know the one who has come to your house multiple times over the past few weeks.” She states, a wicked grin tugging at the corner of her mouth.

 

“Oh ah well, he umm— we aren’t—“ I fumbled over my words as I tried to talk my way out of something that was already obvious. Ok, so yes I’ve had Lucifer over a few times but we were just friends! Even on nights when he would stay over he would sleep on the couch as I retired to my room.

 

Lucifer what are you doing? I already told you we could order pizza, its Friday night and the last thing I feel like doing in spending an hour cooking and cleaning up.

 

“Exactly, which is why i’m the one who will be cooking darling.” He gave me his wicked grin that seemed to be present more lately. Ever since my parents left we have to spend a lot of time together and have become closer. That’s doesn’t go to say my crush for Marcus is completely gone, I mean the guy is hot there is no doubting that, but there was something about Lucifer. A magnetic, invisible pull that made me want to spend as much time as possible with him. It’s weird really, I feel safer with him than I ever have felt my entire life, even if he isn’t in the same room as me. Just knowing his presence is enough to put me at ease and become more comfortable with this whole situation.

 

I kept my promise to my parents and called them, giving them updates about school. Dad had been busy with the Chicago PD, turns out they were not making a lot of progress and the number of missing person cases were still increasing. I could tell he was getting frustrated and more worried about me, but I assured him that Daniels family would check up on me and both Maze and her mother kept an eye on my place. I failed to mention how much Lucifer has been spending the nights but I thought it is best to not give my father another potential problem to worry about. My mom, on the other hand, was having a blast. She would send me two or three photos of the places she visited while on her trip and seemed to be making new friends. I was happy for her and I knew that as much as she hated leaving me by myself for a while, going on this trip would change her life.

 

After dinner I helped Lucifer clean up, him washing the dirty dishes as I tried using a hand towel. We stood side by side, our bodies relatively close to each other but never fully touching. Every now and then when he would have me a clean dish he purposefully would make it so I would have to reach over the sink a bit, allowing my body to brush his. Of course, that would get my heart beating a bit faster and my cheeks turning redder than normal. He would wear his classic Lucifer grin which spelled trouble. I would think about how to get back at him later, but for now, I’ll let him get away with it.

 

“Trip down memory lane?”

 

The girl's voice broke my memory train and I remember that she was still standing out in the cold, a smirk on her face. I shook the memory away before opening the door and opening my arm towards the hallway to the kitchen.

 

“Oh uh, sorry. Do you wanna come in?”

 

“Sure, i’m Anna by the way.” As she passes she wipes her feet on the mat out of curtsy before heading towards the kitchen. I pour both her and myself a cup of tea before I open up the pantry and pull out a box of cereal.

 

“Hungry?”

 

“Not really, but I haven’t been known to turn down food yet.”

 

I grab two empty bowls and pour each of ourselves a portion before opening the refrigerator and reaching for the milk. Setting the carton on the table I pull on the handle for the silverware drawer and pick out two silver soup spoons. I take my seat across from the girl named Anna and dig into my cereal. After I few awkward moments of silence I finally couldn’t take it anymore.

 

“So how exactly do you know who I am and where I live? You said you knew Marcus and Lucifer?” I questioned, dropping my spoon into the bowl.

 

“Hmm? Oh, Marcus yes, we have known each other for…well, let’s just say a while. As for this Lucifer that you seem to fancy, no. I haven’t met him yet nor do I know much about him….but you might.” She has this look like I should spill all my dark secrets to her, I try not to look scared. She doesn’t look scary one bit, she’s actually very pretty, but there is just something about her that makes my stomach flop — and not in a good way.

 

“Well, I don’t really know that much about Lucifer. In fact, I don’t really know anything about him.” I state truthfully, and it was the truth. Aside from seemingly being close to Maze and knowing her for quite some time he mostly kept to himself. He seemed oddly protective of me, always magically appearing when I was in any sort of danger or just for the hell of it. Perhaps Dan is using him to try and get close again. I let out a huff of breath, it would be out of character for Dan to use someone like Lucifer to try and coax me into liking him again. I had made it clear with Dan that we could never date and I believe he meant it when he said we would be the best of friends, nothing more, nothing less.

 

“Do you know how long he’s lived here?” Anna asks, taking in another spoonful of cereal.

 

“Not exactly, no.”

 

“Who does he live with?”

 

“His brother, Amen…Amendale…Amenadiel!”

 

Anna's head shot up at his name.

 

“Amenadiel? Are you sure that’s his name?” She had her dark eyes focused on me intently as if I had just said something offending.

 

“Uhh, yeah. Why, do you know them? They never mentioned you before.” I reply, confused as to how she would know either Lucifer or Amenadiel.

 

She sighs deeply, before standing up to put her bowl in the sink, turning on the faucet to fill it with warm water. She starts cleaning the bowl and once its clean she places it on the drying rack to the side before turning around to face me again.

 

“Let’s just say I knew Amenadiel a long time ago, back when he was an arrogant prick. Always trying to please his father and keep his younger brother in check. His younger brother was clever, tactful, and knew just how to press Amenadiel’s buttons. One day, Amenadiel and his younger brother got into a fight, it had something to do with their father I believe. I can’t quite remember, but rumor had it the younger brother eventually vanished.

 

“Vanished? What do you mean vanished?” I reply, suddenly interested in what this girl had to say.

 

“I mean gone, nowhere to be seen, non-existent. It’s like the younger brother just disappeared off the face of the Hea— Earthly plane.”

 

I noticed the slip-up but didn’t feel obliged to press further. “What was the younger brothers name?”

 

“Sam.”

 

“Oh, okay…..What does this have to do with Lucifer?”

 

“Well, I don’t remember Amenadiel ever mentioning having a brother named Lucifer. Guess he never got the chance because we fell out shortly afterward. I’d be careful if I were you, there is something odd about him and I just can’t quite seem to put my finger on it.” She sighed and looked at the clock on her phone. “Anyway, I better be going and you should probably be heading to school soon.”

I looked at my watch and noticed it was now ten past eight. “Shit, i’m going to be late and Maze isn’t even here yet!” I quickly ran out of the kitchen and up my steps to grab my bag. Shoving all my books and laptop into my backpack I did one final look over in my wall mirror before heading out of my room and bounding down the steps.

 

“I’m so sorry for having to run out…on…you…Anna?” I called out but my house was a silence as a horror movie before a creature jumped out.

 

“Anna!” I shouted louder but still no response. I checked the kitchen and living room but both were empty. It too seemed like she just vanished. Weird.

 

_BEEP BEEP_ “COME ON DECKER WE ARE GOING TO BE LATE!” I hear the sound of Maze’s car horn and her shouting as loud as she possibly can through my windows.

 

“Well, you should have been here ten minutes ago, not my fault,” I mutter to myself as I grab the house keys and lock the door behind me. As we drive to school Anna’s words replay in my mind.

 

I’d be careful if I were you, there is something odd about him.

 

I’m not sure if she was trying to warn me about him or not, but I could agree with the latter portion of her statement. I had given him time to tell me more stuff about him and how he always seemed to be around when I most needed help. An idea then suddenly popped into my head, it probably wasn’t the best idea, but it will have to do.

 

“Hey Maze, how about we hold the Halloween party at my place this year?”

 

“You serious Chlo? You know what happened last time we tried to have a party at your place.”

 

“Yes, I know but this time my parents won’t be home. We can have Candy and Dan work on getting the invites out.”

 

“I can handle the decorating with Linda and Ella can work on the games, perhaps Amenadiel can help her.”

 

“Sounds good to me, oh and Maze?”

 

“Yeah?”

 

“Make sure you don’t use real weapons, I don’t want to be responsible for my house turning into an actual murder castle on Halloween.”

 

“Well there goes all the fun,” Maze pouts before turning into the school parking lot.

 


	11. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm an idiot and accidentally uploaded the same chapter twice. I meant to upload a different chapter, however, I made some adjustments to this one. Sorry!
> 
> *This chapter contains a description of a kidnapping near the end - starting with "Not today I'm afraid." If this is a trigger or you find this disturbing to read please skip this section or the chapter completely. I can assure you that you won't miss much if you choose to skip it.*

* * *

 

I love Halloween as much as the next teenager, but getting everything ready for the party we are having tonight is a lot of work. And I mean a lot! Ella and Dan have already brought in all the alcohol we would need and are currently trying to fit everything into bowls and ice buckets. Maze enlisted Linda to help with last minute decorations while Candy finished the snack bowls. According to her, we have to remain somewhat healthy so she had mixed in some veggie platters as well as chips and such. Lucifer and Amenadiel won’t arrive until the party, same goes for basically everyone else. Word got out my parents were away and I was having a small— well, it was supposed to be small — party. During this past week, I had tons of classmates ask if they could come and I felt if I said “no” I would never hear the end of it.

As for costumes, Candy dressed up as a Spice Girl, though I’m not sure which one. Ella decided to be a ninja chemist; Linda as a doctor (shocker that one); Dan as a bodybuilder (again, shocker), and I believe I was told Amenadiel was going to come dressed up as a bear. Why the fuck a bear? I have no idea, but apparently, he got a good deal on a costume at Party City. Then there’s me, who is currently rummaging through all the drawers and closet racks trying to determine what I want to be for the party. I can’t even remember what I dressed up as last year, nor can I find the costume. Perhaps Maze lent me one of hers which means I would have returned it to her. Shit. I continue to look through all my clothes until I hear a sound behind me. I turn and end up colliding right with the person's body.

Ommf!

“Maze what the Hell—” As my focus sharpens I find not my favorite demon, but the Devil standing in my room. Lucifer stands with a smirk on his face, wearing a black motorcycle leather jacket, a white t-shirt, black sunglasses covering his eyes, jeans with a slight rip near the pockets, dark brown boots, and his hair tamed to a particular side. Damn, he looks so good— no, he looks smokin’ hot! Oh.

“Well darling, what do you think? Does my outfit scream Tom Cruises’ Ethan Hunt?” He splays his hands out and turns in a small circle, allowing me to get a good look at his outfit. I watch as a smirk widens across his face, that bastard knows exactly how he looks and how I feel about his outfit. Meanwhile, I just realize I am still in my tank top and slim booty shorts. I quickly shove past him to close my wide-open bedroom door, turning around to then glare at him.

“You seriously need to stop doing this and I am serious about tying a bell around your neck,” I walk past him, brushing his shoulder with mine, as I go back to my closet to see what articles of clothing I can finagle into an outfit.

“Kinky, but I don’t ever remember discussing that.” He flirts backs, I can almost see the grin on his face getting wider. Rolling my eyes I ignore him and remain with my back turned toward him.

“Very funny. Ugh, I don’t know what to wear!” I throw a random shirt behind me, not caring if it lands directly on him. I hear him make a sound as he fumbles to remove the article of clothing from his face. I look up to find a bag on my top shelf and I extend my arm to try and grab it. Dammit. I’m too short to reach it, but that isn’t going to stop me from trying to get it. I jump up and down a few times, letting huffs of breaths escape my mouth every time. I feel I am out of luck and have no intention of turning around to show my unexpected and certainly uninvited bedroom guest to get another look at me in my half state of dress. However, I don’t need too because soon after I feel the air around me get warmer— hotter even.

Unconsciously I close my eyes and allow the strong scent of cologne engulf my senses. In mere seconds I feel his chest come closer into contact with my back, heating up my body further. I peak out of the corner of my eye and watch as he extends his arm high above me. The cold material of his jacket brush past my skin, but I dare not look back, even as his warm breath ghosts the base of my neck. I try to keep myself calm, try to keep my breathing even and stop myself from shaking ever so slight, but I know my body is betraying me. I feel him lean forward, the soft material of his shirt coming into closer contact with my back. He presses his head against mine, allowing his lips to barely brush over my ear.

“Mmm, what could Miss Decker be hiding all the way up here.” He states seductively as his hand clamps around the handle of the bag and brings it down. The bag is brought over my head and I head as he unfolds the top to look inside.

“Oh, well, I like the sound of this duo.” He exclaims, almost purring. Of course, I forgot I had boughten a Laura Croft costume a year ago for a project I had to do in my elective class. Ethan Hunt and Laura Croft, quite the couple indeed. I stand my ground and dare not turn around, even when I hear him close the bag up and throw it onto my bed behind him.

The next moments become still for both of us, our breaths mixing and becoming increasingly heavy. I fight the urge and need to turn around, to face him and stare into the darkness of his eyes. Luckily, I don’t have to because a warm arm gently and slowly snakes across my stomach. I freeze as it pulls me back slightly, so my body becomes flush with his, eyes snapping open. I swear my heart has either gone into overdrive or has stopped altogether. No thoughts or words come to mind. I am in complete overdrive and have no control. Gently his other hand come to my waist and slowly maneuvers my body, turning it into a male dancer would his partner in a pirouette. I keep my focus low and bit my lower lip to try and salvage any sense of control I may have left in my body. Too bad it all leaves the second my eyes dart up to meet his.

I stand in from of him and lose myself in his gaze. I’ve tried so hard to push my feelings for him away, keep him in arm's length but for some reason I always find myself seeking him out. I am attracted to him in more ways than one, a familiar pull keeps me always wanting to be with him. Whether for his warmth or for something else, I do not know. His right hand slowly makes it way up the side of my body, ever so lightly touching my skin. He’s trying to not scare me, as someone would with a frightened animal, but I am no frightened animal. Eventually, he finds my chin and carefully lifts it higher. He has always been like this, gently, considerate, careful, and calculated. I watch as his smile gently fades as he just looks at me, he has the same face as the day we met at the pizza place. Though something new has come into the game, a new element that was not present before.

Slowly he dips his head so his nose ever so slightly brushes mine. My breath hitches in my throat. He stays hovered above my lips, giving me a chance to pull back or push him away. Against all better judgment, I don’t. I meet him the rest of the way but our lips never touch because at that exact moment before they can Ella comes barging into my room. With lighting speed Lucifers face is far away from mine as is his body. When I look past his shoulder I see Ella’s face is as red as a tomato. Damn it Ella.

“Oh my god, I am so sorry. I was just going to—- the guests -— everyone —- I’ll see you two downstairs.” She murmurs the last part as she speeds out of the room, slamming the door behind her to leave us alone once more.

I hear what sounds like a growl comes from Lucifer before he steps even further back and grabs the bag that had been discarded on my bed. He extends his arm and gives me a small smile, his eyes betray him though.

“I will see you downstairs, Croft.” He ducks his head slightly and then makes his own way out of my room and downstairs to the party. I want to scream and strangle Ella at this very moment, but I push down those feelings. Perhaps it was for the best. Taking a deep breath I pull the costume out of the bag and put it on. Time to join the rest of the guests at the party.

 

* * *

 

Downstairs everyone is meandering around, either chatting or refilling their solo cups. Candy remains at the makeshift bar whipping up cocktails as if she was professionally trained. I spot Ella but she quickly makes haste, far from me. Maze notices and walks up to me.

“Why do you look like you are about to strangle Ninja Chemist there…OH, MY GOD. She didn’t! YOU DIDN'T!!” Maze screams out, over the pounding beat. I wave my hands in front of her to try and keep her voice down but she could care less. “You two were totally going to and then she, damn I wish I had gone up with her.”

“Maze,” I swear under my breath and grab the cup from her hand. Downing it in one go. I immediately feel the alcohol affect my body. “The Hell is this stuff?”

“I call it—“

“You know what, nevermind, I’d rather not know.” I hand the cup back to her and turn away. I need to find Ella so we can talk about what happened. I don’t want her to think she interrupted something— well, she did but I don’t want her to feel bad about it. It was an accident and how would she have known Lucifer was with me.

I round the corner of the living to find Marcus and surprisingly Linda chatting up a storm, or perhaps she is just waiting for the right moment to escape. I try to turn the other way unnoticed but I’m not as agile as I think because I hear him call out to me.

“Chloe! Hey, wait up!”

Shit. I stand frozen in place and keep my back facing him as I wait for him to come up to my side. After what happened earlier, Marcus is the last person — no male — I want to be around. Nevertheless, I put a smile on my face and turn to face him.

“Marcus, how lovely to see you. I didn’t know if you would come or not.” I state, averting my eyes to look anywhere but towards his face.

“Wouldn’t want to miss a chance of being able to see you again.” He shifts closer to me to ‘get out of the way’ of a couple in police costumes passing by. Now he’s to close for comfort and worse I can already smell all the alcohol on him. Slowly and secretively I scoot away from him to give me more space when I see something run past the window through the corner of my eye.

“Uh, can you give me a second, I thought I saw something.” I place my cup down and make my way to the door. No, I didn’t say that to make an excuse I actually thought I saw something.  
“I’ll come within case someone tries to spook you,” he says jokingly but in all honesty, he would be the last person I would ask to help me check something out. I don’t protest his company, but I don’t explicitly agree to it either. I place a sweater over my tank and open the door, the wind immediately greets my face. I wrap my arms around my center to heat up my body and make my way outside. Marcus follows close behind, but not too close. A snap of a branch from the right has us both turning around.

“Who’s there?” Marcus calls out. He takes a step in front of me, placing his arm out in a protective manner but I don’t need protection.

“Maze if you are trying to scar me then you can just come out, I already told you it wasn’t going to work,” I shout back to the noise but what returns is not Maze’s voice. Nor any human voice for that matter.

“Easy human, I mean no harm.” A rumble sounds from the bushes, and then a tall muscular man steps out. I can barely make out a skull tattoo on his bicep, he looks big and scary and all the things that a girl wouldn’t want to see in a man this late at night. Especially on Halloween.

“Who the hell are you and what the hell are you doing here?” I ask, testing the waters carefully.

“I am Talon Hunt and I’m a friend of Marcus’s,” He says, showing a sinister grin. As I look over to Marcus he looks all but pleased to see this guy. How do they even know each other? Didn’t he just move here a while ago? Guess he gets around more than I thought.

“Ok fine, but that still doesn’t answer my other question.” I snap back.

“I’m here to bring you to someone, a certain someone who has become very interested in you Chloe Decker.” He moves more out of the shadows and carefully struts up to us, the sizes becoming more apparent. He’s taller than Marcus and just as muscular, I bet if the two of them fought Talon would still win. Thoughts begin to race through my head. How does he know my name? If he is a friend of Marcus then I shouldn’t be in any danger…right? I feel a chill start to climb my spine but I force it back down. I wish Lucifer was with me.

“Not today i’m afraid. In fact, I was about to find my friend before—“ I try to turn but suddenly my wrist is caught and gripped tightly by Marcus.

“Hey, What are you— let go of me!” I protest but Marcus just uses his strength against me and picks me clean off the ground. “Let go of me!!” I try to shout but he keeps me steady so Talon can gag me. I feel the cloth come into contact with my mouth, I force my mouth to stay out but I am outmatched. Forcefully the gag is in my mouth and I start to salivate. I thrash my body as my father taught me when I was younger in hopes I could slip away but I can’t. Another cloth is placed over my face and I start to feel my strength diminishing. Chloroform. In front of me, I see two outlines of bodies coming towards us. I use whatever strength I have left to get away but my efforts are lost. Talon takes out a gun from his back and opens fire on the two figures.

“Marcus you bastard let her go!” I recognize Lucifer’s panicked but forceful voice. Help me Lucifer, help! My mind screams but I feel my senses weakening by the minute.

“Maze!” I hear him shout again. As my eyes droop close I see him crouch down to Maze who is on the ground, clutching her side. That bastard shot her. When I get my strength back i’m going to kill him, and Marcus too for good measure.

The last image I see before completely losing consciousness is Lucifers body crouched over Maze, holding her close. His screams are muffled, barely a whisper and everything around me goes black.

 


	12. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! Sorry updates seem sparse, but most of my time is being put to my Vet School Applications. Anyway, a lot is going on in this chapter. As we remember, in the last chapter Marcus & Talon kidnapped Chloe at her Halloween party and Maze was injured. Here's the aftermath. Enjoy! :D

* * *

 

The earth spins around me, my head pulsing as a heart would for a heartbeat. Groaning I try to sit up but my body feels as if it weighs a ton. I keep my eyes shut, believing if I kept them closed then a familiar scent would fill my senses. A warm touch would soon course through my body, a gentle voice  I would soon feel a warm familiar touch on my arm, feel his gentle voice throughout my room, comforting me, telling me everything would be okay. It is but a dream though because as I squint my open I see nothing of familiarity except for the bastard who is responsible for bringing me to this place. Marcus.

 

“Take it easy Chlo, you need to give your body and mind time to adjust to the new environment.” He says calmly.

 

“Well, who’s fault would that be?” I snap as I heave my heavy body up. As soon as I am in a sitting position I notice my surroundings. The smell of chemicals fills my senses making me slightly nauseous. The room is lit from the ceiling panel light, showing the small amounts of dust particles floating around. I feel the rather dull sheets underneath my fingertips; the hardness of the mattress below me; the damp moisture surrounding the air around me; and finally the cold metal surrounding my left wrist.

 

“Really? You handcuffed me to the bed?” How cliché can you get Marcus.” I shift my body so my back is facing him, I’d prefer talking to a brick wall than to him.

 

“It was for your own protection.”  
  
“Bullshit.”

 

“Fine, I couldn’t trust that the moment you woke up you wouldn’t go running to the nearest store to call your Fallen Angel boyfriend.”

 

“Fallen Angel boyfriend?….You mean Lucifer? He’s not an Angel he’s…” I didn’t really know what he was, he never gave me a full answer. Anytime I tried to ask he would always divert his answer or change topics altogether.

 

“He never told you the truth.” I hear him get up from his metal chair, its legs scraping against the hard, concrete floor. I stay still and silent as he

 

“I think it time you and I talked about who Lucifer…or should I say, Samael, really is.”

 

Samael. I’ve heard that name before, Anna had mentioned it when she mysteriously visited me that one morning.

 

**_Not one Angel took a stand against their Creator, no one asked for more. Well, that is until one archangel named Samael had had enough. Samael was Gods favorite son you see, brother to the firstborn. Michael. You see, Samael did his fathers bidding as the obedient Angel he was for hundreds and hundreds of years. Not once did he ever question his father because all he wanted to do was to make his father proud._ **

 

**_“His gift was light, he is what most called The Lightbringer.”_ **

 

**_Samael could create light to help someone in their darkest times; he could ignite the moon and show a path for those out during the night; he had the power to bring light into this world and that’s what he wanted to do.”_ **

 

**_”He rebelled and all Hell broke loose.”_ **

 

**_Samael desire for free will was what started the major war in the Heavens._ **

 

**_“Rumor has it that the angel Samael fell from Heaven.”_ **

 

**_“I believe that Samael has been walking amongst humans for quite some time now, enjoying everything Earth has to offer. All of its wonderful pleasures and offerings.”_ **

 

**_“One day, Amenadiel and his younger brother got into a fight, it had something to do with their father I believe. I can’t quite remember, but rumor had it the younger brother eventually vanished. The younger brothers name was Sam.”_ **

 

I remember the lecture Dr. Castor presented in class. I remember what Lucifer said when we first met at 800’s Pizza. I remember Amenadiel calling Lucifer his dick brother and I remember Anna stating that she didn’t know Amenadiel had a brother named Lucifer, only Sam. Which can be short for Samael! I am such an idiot, how did I not connect the dots before?

 

Lucifer is Samael which means he is the Fallen Archangel; favorite son of the holy father. Oh my God— I mean Heavenly Father — I have feelings for the Devil. My father is going to kill me, or him, or both of us. Shit.

 

* * *

 

“You’re very good at this you know.” Maze states as she watches Linda carefully wrap the last of the cloth bandage around her waist, tucking in the end into the fold.

 

“Well, I did take some first aid classes this past summer. Glad I did.” She murmurs the latter before standing up from her place beside the couch, grabbing the blood-soaked hand towels as she leaves.

 

“Are you sure you’re alright Maze?” Ella asks, cheeks stained with tears and mascara.

 

“Don’t worry Lopez, it was just a graze, minor flesh wound at best. I’ll be fine.” She gives Ella a restring squeeze before laying down flat on Linda’s couch.

 

“Ugh, this is all my fault!” Ella slaps her palm against her forehead, pacing back and forth in front of Maze. “If I hadn’t walked in on you two then Chloe wouldn’t have left your side, Marcus wouldn’t have ever taken her, and Maze wouldn’t have gotten shot.”

 

“Ella I can assure you this isn’t your fault,” Lucifer states calmly as he stands up from his place at the table. It wasn’t her fault, it wasn’t Mazes’ fault, it wasn’t anyone else’s fault. He put Chloe in danger by being around her, he led Marcus and Talon to her, he never told her who he really was. If anyone is to be blamed it is to be him. He got her taken, and now he is going to be the one to get her back.

 

“I’m going to stop you right there brother. I know what you’re thinking and you are wrong. This isn’t your fault either.” Amenadiel walks in from the kitchen, holding a tray full of water. He and Candy worked to get everyone out of Chloe’s house after the...incident. They claimed there was a man with a gun and everyone needed to leave immediately because someone called the cops. The teenagers all scattered like cockroaches in the light, seeking out other parties they could attend for the night. Most states that they were planning on going to Elena’s party anyway, was just dropping by to see if Chloe could actually host a party. That, of course, pissed Lucifer off even more and he ended up clocking one of the poor kids right in the face. He had dressed up as a zombie — cliche yes — but with the real blood added, he played the part better.

 

“I know I know....” He takes in a breath of air before releasing it out. “Ok here’s what we will do, we are going to go out there right now and find her.”

 

“Lucifer it’s the middle of the night. We are never going to find her like this, especially with our tracker the way she is.” Amenadiel argues back.

 

“Maze will be fine—“

 

“No Mazikeen needs her rest just like everyone else, including you Lucifer,” Linda adds as she returns to the main room.

 

“Hold up guys, I still want to know why Marcus needs Chloe at all? Why take a human, they are plain and boring — no offense Ella.” Candy chips in as she herself begins to pace around the room.

 

“None taken.”

 

“Perhaps this would be easier if you told them the truth brother.” Amenadiel presses cautiously.

 

“Amenadiel—“

 

“Tell us what?” Candy stops her pacing and faces the brothers.

 

“I— ummm—“

 

“Ugh, enough of this,” Maze groans as she hoists her body up from the couch and makes her way to the two angel boys.

 

“Lucifer here is actually an Archangel of Heaven—“

 

“Fallen Archangel.” Amenadiel points out. He looks over at his brother but only receives a glare. It is true.

 

“Fallen Archangel of Heaven who once went by the name Samael.”

 

“Wait, _THE_ Samael? The one Dr. Castor lectured about in class during the first week? You’re joking right?” Ella begins to pace fast in a small circle. “He’s joking right?”

 

“Ella why don’t you sit down?” Candy grabs Ella’s shoulders and maneuvers her toward a chair, pushing her down to a sitting position.

 

“Oh my God...Oh, God...Your father...Oh, my lord.” Ella starts mumbling.

 

“Drink.” Lucifer holds out his metallic flask in front of Ella and she gladly takes it, downing a good gulp or two.

 

“So you’re the Devil, actual Lord of Hell?” Linda starts. “Wow…”

 

“Yes, well, no. It’s complicated.” He fumbles over his words, not really sure of how he can explain it without freaking out his friends if they were still his friend. “You see— dear dad Daniel. How long have you been standing there?” At the mention of his name Daniel snaps out of whatever state he was in when all eyes turned onto him. He had listened to this entire conversation but was too much in shock to speak.

 

“I uhh…a while….Can the demon really find Chloe?” He blurts out. The look on Maze’s face was not a friendly one, but she remained quiet.

 

“Yes, she can Daniel. I suggest we adjourn this impromptu meeting and regroup tomorrow. I’ve got a few things I need to do in preparatory for tomorrow hunt.” With that, Lucifer exits the house with Amenadiel. He knew Maze would prefer to stay in the company and good hands of Linda.

 

* * *

 

The next morning Maze was already up and about, pouring herself a hearty bowl of cheerios. Opening the fridge she grabs a carton of milk and fills her bowl. After she returns the milk she finds Linda with bed hair and a pink robe on, standing with her arms crossed over her chest.

 

“What?” Mazes snaps, pulling the chair out to take a seat. She hisses in pain as she sits down, her wound just slightly irritating her.

 

“I don’t think you she be going on this ‘hunt’ as Lucifer put it.”

 

“Why not?”

 

“I don’t know, maybe because you were, oh I don’t know, SHOT YESTERDAY!? Are you nuts! What if they come back or you are out on the hunt and you get injured again, or..”

 

Maze grabs a hold of Linda’s hand with both of hers, pulling her closer. “Linda, I’ll be fine. I promise. Lucifer is just as good, if not better, at fighting than I am. It's cute that you worry so much over a demon, but I can assure you I’m as good as new.”

 

“I worry about all my friends, even if they think they are some tough as shit demon.” Linda quirks before pushing back a strand of hair out of Maze’s face. Retracting her hand from Maze’s grip she goes to the pantry and grabs a packet of oatmeal to eat for breakfast.

 

* * *

  
I woke up the next morning to the smell of pancakes and eggs. Not that breakfast here is five star, but food is food. I pull the shitty covers off my body and walk over to the tray on the floor.

  
“How considerate, you even got me a cup of coffee.”

Bending down, I grab the tray and bring it to the small desk, taking a seat to eat. Afterword I go back to my bed to lay down and think about how shitty my life just became. I think about my parents and how my mom is having a blast while my dad is putting himself right into danger. I think about Dan and Maze, how they are probably arguing right now on how to save me. I think about Ella, Candy, Amenadiel, and Linda, how they are the voice of reasons. Putting their heads together to try and find me. Lastly, I think about him. How he could be potentially putting his own life on the line. He’s probably angry, determined, worried…alone. If I tell him I know his secret he will run because he seems like the boy who would, but I don’t want him to. I want him to stay, and I want us to become closer. 

“Oh, Lucifer where are you? Please…I need you.” Curling up into a ball I lay on my side and allow the tears to fall from my eyes.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Story is not beta'd, all mistakes are my own.


	13. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here is another chapter! Sorry updates are kind of scarce, I find it hard to think of what I want to write when im so close to the end. My imagination is running a bit dry so I can only write when I'm feeling it.
> 
> Anyway, HAPPY FANFIC AUTHOR APPRECIATION DAY!!! <3
> 
> PS - Not Beta'd, all mistakes are my own.

* * *

 

Lucifer trekked through the woods, following Maze’s lead. Amenadiel accompanied Daniel and Linda while Candy and Ella paired up. Each group was assigned to a different section of the town, scouting and searching for any sign of where Chloe could have gone. Since it was Saturday a lot of shops were not open yet and the streets were rather empty.

 

“Maze, I think I have something.” He stops dead in his tracks and turns facing an empty road.

 

“What is it?” She asks as she carefully moves to be beside him.

 

“Over there, just that building there.” He extends his hand and points in the direction in front of him. “Second floor, third window to the left. Do you see?”

 

Maze raises her head and sees what Lucifer was pointing at. In the window, a boy quickly moves away from the site. “I say we check the place out.”

 

“I concur.”

 

Together they make their way to the house, entering with one swift kick to the door. Devils and demons don’t knock, not in their nature.

 

“Bring him down here,” Lucifer says in a growl, moving to the living room next door. Maze heads up the steps and the sounds of struggle is heard, as well as glass breaking. Moments later she returns and throws the boy onto the cushioned chair.

 

“You better start talking.” She says as circles around to Lucifers side.

 

“What the hell man?!” He says as he clutches his bleeding nose.

 

“You scent was all over Chloe’s yard which makes you a player.” Lucifer begins, taking off his leather jacket and brushing back his hair.

 

“I don’t even know who that is,” the boy tries to claim but is quickly shut up by a fist clutching his blood-covered shirt.

 

“I don’t like liars and you are lying.”

 

“I swear man, I have no idea what you are talking about! Please, just let me go.” He struggles under Lucifers supernatural strength but the sound of another boy has him letting go of the cotton collar.

 

“The hell happened here? Kyle!” The other boy begins to head up the steps when he notices Lucifer, Maze and the bloodied boy named Kyle in the living room.

 

“Eric help me, these psychos just came out of nowhere!” Kyles manages to say.

 

“You!” Eric charges into the room and collides with Lucifer’s body. He reaches for the hell-forged blade from his back but isn’t fast enough. In a split second Maze is behind him and pulls his body away from Lucifers, dragging his ass onto the couch beside his brother.

 

“Sit.” She barks, twirling her own hell-forged feathered shape blades in her own hands.

 

“Where’s Chloe?” Lucifer asks as he gets ahold of himself, taking off his jacket.

 

“How the hell am I supposed to know?!?” Kyle shouts back but Eric quickly shuts him up.

 

“Let me guess, the girl is gone. Taken by a boy named Marcus and a more muscular man going by the name of Talon.” Eric states slowly. At his statement Lucifer quickly shuffles to stand right in front of him, fist ready at his side.

 

“Yes, and?” Lucifer presses.

 

“Damn it.” He quickly stands from the table and throws his own blade from his pocket to the south-facing wall. “This wasn’t supposed to happen.”

 

“Well, it sure as hell did.” Maze snarls. “Start spillin’.”

 

“Easy demon,” Eric says, putting his hands up in surrender. Adjusting his shirt he takes a seat next to his terrified brother. He places a hand on his shoulder and gives it a tight squeeze.

 

“What’d you do man?” Kyle stutters.

 

“Look, I have known Marcus and Talon for a while now. Our day was apart of their supernatural syndicate thing a long time ago, but he got out once Mom had Kyle.”

 

“Dad was part of a gang?”

 

“Quiet Kyle, let me finish.” Eric snaps. “Morden Croft, Marcus’s father, and our father would good friends but when Dad left he felt betrayed. Dad knew what Morden had planned to do a long time ago, he just didn’t have everything he needed nor the followers. Unfortunately, Dad had a car accident years ago, resulting in his death. That’s when Mom started to lose it….she’s in a special home now.”

 

Both the boys have a moment of silence for their mother before Eric starts up again. By now, both Lucifer and Maze have given the boys some space to talk. Maze stance has relaxed a bit, but he is still at the ready to pounce if either boy steps out of line. Lucifer, on the other hand, has begun to pace, unbeknownst to him.

 

“I joined to figure out how Dad actually died—“

 

“We never bought the shit that those breaks failed.” Kyle butts in. Eric gives him a look but he simply shrugs. “We both know that car has never failed inspection.”

 

“True…anyway, I joined Lord Crofts syndicate and I was accepted because they didn’t know I was related to Dad.”

 

“How could they not now you were your fathers' son?” Maze asks, twirling a blade around her index finger.

 

“Our father never talked of us and if he did he certainly didn’t use our real names,” Eric explains. He goes to tell them how he met Marcus and how he was desperately trying to prove to his father he was the son his father always wanted him to be. As Eric became closer to Marcus, the more Eric was able to find out. Marcus had told him Crofts plan with Chloe and how all they needed was “Miracle Blood” to create the perfect cross-breed.

 

“Cross-bread? What does Lord Croft plan to do with these ‘cross-breeds?’” Lucifer pauses his pacing, looking straight at Eric with hard, black eyes with his iris' shimmering red.

 

“He wants powerful demon-human cross-breeds so he can be powerful enough to storm Heaven and ascend the throne.” Eric spills quickly, hoping they didn’t hear the last bit.

 

“Is he insane?!?! He’s creating Cambion’s— powerful Cambion’s I might add due to the miracle blood— and wants to cause another Great War?” Lucifers’ anger swells and his eyes begin to burn with embers.

 

“…..yes?” Eric shrinks down in his seat, feeling the full wrath of Lucifer reign down upon him.

 

“Fuckin’ hell,” Lucifer grabs Eric by the collar and practically drags him out of the house. His brother watches with horror but doesn’t bother to stop the Devil. Maze winks at Kyle as she passes him, following Lucifer and Eric out of the house. She closes the door behind her and follows the two down the sidewalk.

 

“You are going to show me where they are keeping her and if she isn’t— well, let’s just say things won’t be bright and sunny on the other side.”

 

Lucifer, Maze, and Eric all make their way down the sidewalk towards Maze’s house. When they get in they find Ella, Dan, Candy, Linda, and Amenadiel sitting in the kitchen. All have a glass of scotch, even Linda. Maze’s pantry has plenty of liquor stocked up for emergencies. Usually, those emergencies entail bad grades, boy problems, or life in general.

 

“Who the hell is that?” Linda asks as she watches Lucifer bring a young man into the living room, hearing his grunts as he is pushed around. “Maze?”

 

Maze just smirks as she follows Lucifer, winking at Linda before she is out of sight.

 

“That can’t be good,” Dan states before downing the last of his glass.

 

“Luci!” Amenadiel calls out, exiting the kitchen to follow his brother. The rest drink the last of their scotch before following suit.

 

“We’ve got planning to do brother!” Lucifer calls back.

 

* * *

 

“If you cooperate, then this won’t hurt that much and everything will be over soon,” Talon states as he leads Marcus and I down a hallway in the warehouse. 

 

“Go to hell,” I spit out.

 

“Don’t fight this Chloe.” Marcus states.

 

“That's what rapists say if Lucifer was here right now—“ I didn’t get a chance to finish as I soon felt my body being slammed against the hard concrete wall.

 

“The favorite son isn’t here, and he won’t be here in time to stop the Great War from starting again. So, why don’t you shut your mouth bitch and just be a good little girl? We only need a few drops.” Talon says with an evil smirk across his face.

 

I’m lead further down the hall, my wrists beginning to itch with the rope tied around them. Eventually, we stop at the end of the hall and go right, inside the room I notice the chair and the crowd of people. To the left I see a weird human-like creature in a cage, it was a horrible site to see. Marcus grabs hold of my arms and guides me to a chair and lays me down, binding my hand to the side like a nurse would with a mentally insane patient. A leather strap binds my feet and ankles, while one is placed over my head. They are tight and the leather is cold, sending a chill through my body. I do my best to try and squeeze out of the restraints but it's not used, im trapped.

 

The room falls silent, murmurs begin to spread and I struggle to look up to see who has arrived. I hear the footsteps approach me and then I say his face above mine.

 

“Chloe Decker, a pleasure to finally meet you. My name is Lord Morden Croft.”

 

“Bastard,” Is all I can say. My body is weak, for I have barely eaten and slept. I couldn’t even tell you what day it was, perhaps Wednesday. Or Thursday? Maybe it’s been a week or a month. Who knows, I’m too tired to care and have come to accept that today is the day I will probably die. My friends, my family….Lucifer…. no one will be able to find me.

 

I see a vision of my mother and father standing in front of my casket at my funeral. My mom is an emotional wreck and my father, in complete uniform, is doing everything he can to be strong for her. To the side, my friends, Daniels' family, my classmates, stand to the side and have their heads hung low. For once I see tears in Maze’s eyes, I see true sadness. The loss of a friend would crush her, she would become cruel and unkind without me. I would never wish that for her or anyone. The last image that flashes through my mind if of him. He stands behind a tree, hidden by the shadows but never truly gone. The look in his face says it all — heartbreak. I will never get a chance to run my fingers through his inky hair. Never a chance to snuggle close to his firm and furness-like body. Never a chance to taste those soft lips and breath him in. Never be together.

 

I blink and allow a tear to escape my eye and roll down my cheek. Morden Crofts’ cold hands wipe it away and I flinch away from the best I can.

 

“Fear not child, you will survive this. You are a miracle after all.” Lord Croft motions for his henchmen doctors to wire up the needles. 4 puncture the skin of my arm, two on each side. I watch as the red liquid is sucked into the tube and into a tank. As the minutes' pass, I feel myself begin to become weaker.

 

I thought I heard the sound of gunshots but with the world spinning around me I couldn’t distinguish one noise from another. What I did know was a set of warm hands come around my arm, freeing me from my bindings. Slowly I am lifted from the chair and held tightly. A familiar sense fills my nostrils and I vaguely see him— the inky locks, the jet black eyes, the soft smile.

 

“Lucifer,” I whisper before shifting myself closer to his chest, seeking the warmth on this cold day.

 

“I got you, darling.” He whispers back. I feel myself move up and down as he carries me out of the room, to where I know not because I pass out from the blood loss.

 

Was I dreaming or was he really there? Did I die of bloodless and he is here saving me from eternal damnation in Hell? He is the Devil after-all, perhaps only he could save me from a life of torture and pain. Luckily for me, it seems to be a miracle of God has had some role in my fate.

 


	14. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter is here! I am determined to finish this fic before my classes start on Monday! XD

* * *

 

I wake up the next morning in comfortable, silky black sheets. The bed is much larger than the one I currently have at home, reaching almost king size. Wiping the sleep out of my eyes I force my body into a sitting position. I wonder for a moment if I am dreaming and that at any minute I will wake up for real and find myself in Hell. That won’t happen though because as soon as he opens the door any fears leave me. He holds a tray with steaming pancakes, a cup of coffee, and a little cream cup. He offers me a warm smile before coming into the room and closing the door behind him. I can’t help but smile back at him, although I consciously pull the sheets up to cover my body. I notice his tightly fitted navy blue shirt, it was a tad crinkle on the side, as if he wore it while sitting in a weird position. At that moment I do realize that I am wearing different clothes than which I was stuck wearing for the past few days. They are soft and a tad large on me, but they are clean. I wonder who actually put the new clothes on me and if it was him alone how long he stared at my body. I don’t believe Lucifer would ever take advantage of me or any girl while they were in a state of unconsciousness, but I had to be sure.

 

“Did you change my clothes?” I blurt out. Now I feel super embarrassed, but luckily it dies down with his soft laughter.

 

“Dear Dad no, Maze and Candy did that. I wouldn’t—-“ He stops short and I wonder why. Oh. Right, he probably knows I know about him. Well, this just got awkward.

 

He doesn’t take another step closer towards me, instead, he stands in place. I notice his hands begin to shake a bit, the tray moving with his body.

 

“Lucifer, I know—“

 

“I understand if after this you never want to see me again.” He cuts me off before I can say anything. For one who didn’t care about time or place when it came to flirting with me, he now becomes almost unrecognizable. He shuts down and becomes a shy young boy, worried about saying anything that could earn him punishment.

 

“Let me finish please,” I say softly but with meaning. He nods and stays in place. “I know that you are the Devil, I believe my mind sort of pieced everything together. However, that doesn’t change anything. In fact, I believe this is probably one of the coolest things ever.”

 

His face of shame turns into one of worry. “Chloe?? Are you feeling alright?” He sets down the tray and walks over to me, placing the back of his hand on my forehead to check my temperature. I playfully swat his hand away, giggling.

 

“Yes, of course, i’m alright. I live in a world where angels, demons, and humans all go to school together, eat together, and—“

 

“And sleep together?” He says with a wicked grin. There’s the Devil, the actual Devil, I know.

 

“Not that fast mister,” I say before getting up from the bed. I brush past him toward the tray of food at the foot of the bed. I am starving and I cannot afford to sit another minute without eating. Lucifer watches as I stuff my face with the food he prepared, downing the pancakes almost instantaneously.

 

“I can make more if you are still hunger darling.” He offers, but I politely decline. I wash up in his bathroom and change into another fresh set of clothes. Again, they are his so they are a tad large on me, but they feel so soft. When I walk out of his rather large bathroom I notice just how big the bedroom is. It’s three times the size of mine with a large walk-in closet to the left side. Behind the bed is an ancient stone structure, perhaps of Egyptian descent. I wonder if this is his room….but if it was, then that means I was sleeping in his bed!

 

“Where did he sleep then?” I hear myself ask out-loud as I exit the room, to my surprise I got a response.

 

“I didn’t sleep with you if that’s what you are worried about,” Lucifer says as he turns to face me beside the frame of the door. He wore no shirt which meant he purposefully took it off when I went to freshen up. His well-defined abs were now in clear view. He also had dark sweatpants on, they hung a little low on his hips…not that I was paying too close attention.

 

“Where did you sleep then?” I turn my attention upward to his face.

 

“I didn’t.”

 

“You didn’t sleep at all? How are you not—- oh right, perks of a supernatural being.”

 

“They are many more perks of being a supernatural being’ as you so put it. In fact, I could give you a demonstration.” He slyly shifts his bare-chested body closer to mine. I don’t move except to cross my arms over my body, feeling oddly cold. I notice he gives me a chance to push him away, but I don’t, therefore, he advances further. He positions himself so his body is square in front of mine, my back hitting the frame of the bedroom door. My breath hitches. Slowly he shifts closer to his chest touches mine, keeping me trapped. I uncross my arms and place them on his chest. Slowly I slide them up, feeling his muscles twitch underneath my touch. He stays quiet and doesn’t move any further. He allows me to do what I am comfortable, allowing me to choose what happens or won't. I look up and catch his dark eyes, though they might seem like a black hole to most, I see whats behind them. I see the fire, the slowly burning embers waiting to rise. They are apart of him — Hell is apart of him — and though it should scare me it doesn’t. I feel like a bug attracted to a brightly shining light, unable to turn away and unable to stop altogether. I let myself move closer until I burn, and burn I do.

 

His lips are soft against mine, our breaths mixing as one. I move my hands further up his chest until I find where his shoulders meet his neck. I take one and place it on his shoulder to steady myself, for as I kiss him I feel my knees become weaker. If it weren’t for his body so snuggled up against mine and the support of the wall behind me I would probably fall. My other hand reaches the nape of his nape and my fingers thread through his jet black locks. I pull his head slightly closer to mine, wanting to taste more of him. I feel as his body shifts even closer to mine, almost suffocating me where I stand. After what feels like an eternity we pull away from each other in order to catch our breathes. We both stand still, huffing for breath as if we both ran a marathon in the heat of the day. Our gaze is locked for another few moments before he takes a step back, giving more space to breathe.

 

His clears his throat before speaking, “Your friends are probably going to come and burn this house down if I don’t update them on your condition.”

 

“Oh,” was all I could say. I was very flushed and quite turned on at the moment so perhaps having everyone come over right now wouldn’t be the best idea. Lucifer himself definitely needed some time to get himself…presentable before guests could come over.

 

“I will tell them to all meet at Maze’s after lunch, that will gives both of us plenty of time to cool down.”

 

“Mmm hmm,” I shake my head and can’t help but smile. He smiles back and comes in to press one more chaste kiss on my lips before turning to head down the hallway. As soon as he is out of site I fight the urge to scream with giddy excitement. _Get it together Chlo, it was just a kiss_. It could be so much more...buuuut there is more important stuff we need to talk about first. Stuff along the lines of what Morden Croft plans to do with all the blood he took from me. Brushing my hair with my fingers I shake my body out before heading the same way as Lucifer.

 

* * *

 

“YOU SON OF A BITCH!” Marcus slams Eric's body onto the outer wall of the warehouse. He punches him thrice in the gut and once in the face for good measure, leaving Eric to keel over. He face was now covered in blood, his hands shaking just slightly. “WHY DID YOU HELP HER ESCAPE?!?! MORE IMPORTANTLY, WHY DID YOU LEAD HIM TO HER!?!” 

 

Marcus picks up Eric off the ground just to punch him again in his face. Eric gathers himself again, wiping the dripping blood from his nose on the back of his hand. “What you were doing to her was wrong Cain.” He states through gritted white teeth, some stained red. Cain is Marcus’s real name, but nobody ever called him Cain. He despised the name and hated it when anyone except for his father used it. Though now as Marcus has become older, his father rarely calls him anything at all. “You had no right to practically drain that girl from her own body. The hell is wrong with you man? You certainly not the boy I remember meeting all those years ago. What happened to you, because the guy I met certainly wouldn’t commit murder.”

 

“The girl survived, my father only needed a couple of vials. Of course, a few more vials would have proven useful, but we will use what we have to begin stage 14.”

 

“Marcus, you cannot actually be serious about going along with your fathers' plan. I mean, Cambions? Are you serious? Setting feral creatures to lose on this world is a big mistake and I know you know its true. Your father is crazy and--“

 

“Enough Eric! I thought you were all on board for what we were tasked to do—“

 

“I DIDN’T KNOW THE PLAN CALLED FOR ALMOST MURDERING SOMEONE!” Eric shouts back, shoving Marcus hard. Marcus stumbles but regains his balance, straightening his shirt out before pointing to the right.

 

“Get out. NOW!” Marcus growls. Eric huffs before walking in the direction Marcus indicates, he doesn’t dare look back.

 

“If you even think about coming back here I will kill you. You can count on that Haas.” Marcus shouts at the fading shadow as Eric makes his way out of the warehouse.

 

“Cain.” A voice from the shadow calls out.

 

“What is it, Anna?” Marcus turns around and finds Anna sulking, she must have been present for the entire conversation.

 

“Your father requests your presence.” She turns in a huff, flicking her hair over her shoulder before stomping away. Marcus follows suit and on the way he makes himself look more presentable.

 

* * *

 

“What the Hell kind of dog is that?!?” I ask as I wait outside of Lucifer’s home. It was a weird looking creature; it had three heads, each with large pearly white teeth and strong jaws. Its skin was a pale red and not one single strand of fur could be found. It almost looked like a naked mole rat, but bigger and uglier.

 

“Right on darling.” He winks as he locks his front door to his rather large mansion style home. Outside the home is surrounded by a 12-foot tall brick fence with lots of small bushes and trees lining the yard. Down the long paved driveway, a marble statue of an angel stands with water pouring from the trumpet. “This is Cerberus, he is a Hellhound and he is my, and now your, protector. He is very loyal and will obey any order I give him. He can also change his appearance so you fragile humans won’t faint on the spot.” In an instant, Cerberus changes from its hellish form to a large, black wolf-like dog.

 

“Right, because anyone walking with a big black wolf won’t freak out,” I say as I take in its new form. It’s hellish eyes stood out even more in its new form. Still intimidating, thank God — _well Lucifer’s father_ — that I am not the enemy.

 

“Shall we?” He suggests, holding out his arm for me to take as we head down the steps. When we pass the black iron gate and wait for them to close again, Lucifer begins to speak in a language I cannot detect. After a few words, he turns and then says something to Cerberus in the exact same language. The black wolf then turns and runs in the direction were are supposed to head. We walk to a small garage looking structure, inside is a jet black 1962 corvette.

 

“Woah…sweeeeaaaat ride,” I say as I walk the perimeter of the car. The car was in excellent shape, the tires are barely worn down and the seats white as a marshmallow.

 

“I just got it.” He says as he unlocks the door and gets into the driver's seat.

 

“Must have cost you a fortune,” I smirk as I take the passenger seat

 

“Not really, more like a trade of desire.”

 

“Trade of desire?” I raise an eyebrow but he simply winks and stars the engine. In an instant, we pull out of the garage and make our way to Maze’s house. We drive some ways before we start reaching a part of town I recognize. I must be making a face because when I catch his eyes when I look left he smirks.

 

“What?” I ask, looking back in front of me.

 

“You are wondering many things, Decker. First, you want to know what language I was speaking back at the house and to Cerberus. In simple terms, it's a language spoken in hell, different fromEnochian, which is the language spoken in Heaven. And yes, I do still speak Enochian and understand it. Just because I am the Devil darling doesn’t mean the Archangel in me is cut out. Which leads me to your second question. No, I don’t have wings. They were badly burned when I fell, I later had ma— a demon cut them off because the pain was excruciating. Burned feathers can be quiet a bugger and bloody itchy. Now, for your last question, I will answer once everyone is together at the house. I believe my brother and dear Mazikeen will be quiet interested.” He takes a moment to himself before pushing aside his grief and returning to his normal peppy self.

 

I remain silent, giving him only a small smile in encouragement. I wasn’t really sure what to say, yes he had answered all my questions. Well, all except one. _How could the Devil, God’s favorite son love a human? Not just any human, but a creation of God made for some purpose I have yet to determine. Was my purpose to be the catalyst for the next Great War? Or has my journey only begun?_

 

The sound of Lucifer’s voice pulls me out of my head.

 

“We’re here darling unless you aren’t quite ready to face—“

 

“No, no. It’s fine. I really need to see my friends.” I open the car door and barely get a chance to take a breath because in an instant Maze has me in a bear hug.

 

“Damn it, Chloe, don’t ever do that again!” Maze lets go of me long enough to breathe before I am once again bear hug but this time by a teary-eyed Ella.

 

“Chloe, I was so worried.” She wipes her running nose and sniffs a few times before she too let's go. I have time to walk a few paces before Candy and Linda come to me at the top of the steps to Maze’s house.

 

“Oh Chloe honey, I am so sorry.” Candy gives a soft kiss on my hair while Linda waits for her turn to give me a hug.

 

“Are you alright, do you need anything?” Linda asks as she wraps her arms around me.

 

“I’m alright,” I answer back, my voice cracking a little. I’m not 100% alright, but I feel with Lucifer by my side and my friends I will get there. What I really could use is a hug from my mother and father, but they both would lock me in my house with a 24-hour police escort. That is something I certainly something I don’t want.

 

I walk through the front door to find Amenadiel and Dan sitting on the indoor steps. As soon as Dan sees me he gets up and hugs me.

 

“Chlo, thank god you’re alright.” He says as he pulls back I notice how his eyes are tinted red.

 

“It’s good to see you, Dan.” I smile and give a nod to Amenadiel.

 

“Chloe.” He nods curtly.

 

The warm touch of Lucifer’s hand on my back sends a small shiver down my spine. I hope no one notice but the look on Amenadiel's face says otherwise. I feel the heat rise in my cheeks and I mentally slap myself.

 

Lucifer clears his throat before we all follow him into Maze’s living room. “I think we all have some things we need to discuss.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PS Not beta'd all mistakes are my own.


	15. Chapter 14

* * *

 

A hailstorm of bullets flies all around him, trapping him behind the yellow Mustang. Looking over the car he spots them, their guns aimed in his direction.

 

“DECKER! COVER MY SIX, I’M GOING TO FLANK THEM!” Officer Roger calls out. John nods his head in agreement and begins to fire bullets at Crofts men as Roger heads to the building to the west.

 

“John if we stay here you are going to die.” A female voice speaks.

 

“Jesus Remi! Stop doing that.” John jumps and a bullet almost grazes his head if it weren’t for Remielle dragging him back to the safety behind the car.

 

“John I have to tell you something, it’s important.” Remi pleads as she takes out a small dagger from behind her back. Each one landing square in the gun man's chest. They drop dead in an instant.

 

“Nice aim.” John states before Remielle pulls on his arm to lead him to the building Officer Roger was headed too. “Officer Roger, this is Officer Decker. All the men are down. I repeat all the men are down. Meet back up at the base. Do you copy?” John speaks into his walkie-talkie.

 

“Copy that Officer Decker. Meet you at the base.” Officer Roger replies on the walkie-talkie.

 

“John wait before you go—“

 

“Remi, as much as I appreciate you saving my ass back there we’ve got to go back to base. I’m sure its important but more of Crofts men are going to come and im almost out of ammo.”

 

“John no you don’t—“

 

“I’m sorry Remi. Stay safe and I will talk to you tonight.” John gives the young angel a tight squeeze on the arm before walking away from her.

 

“Damn it John……Now I know where _she_ gets it from.” Remi sighs before unfurling her wings and vanishing.

 

Later that night John walks into his temporary home at the hotel, turning on the light as he enters. He nearly drops his stuff when he see’s Remi sitting in one of the chairs to the side of the room.

 

“Remi.” He warns, but he is shushed by her facial expression. “Fine.” He groans places his stuff down and takes a seat across from her.

 

“Here, you might want to take a swig of this before I tell you what you so rudely ignored earlier.”

 

What is it?” He asks as he takes her silver flask, taking a small swig of the liquid inside. As soon as he swallows he breaks out in a coughing fit. “The Hell is this stuff?”

 

“Heaven actually. Specialty drink from Cassiel, ironic since he is the angel of temperance.” She grabs the silver flask back and also takes a drink from it.

 

“So, what is so important that you thought to come to tell me while I was in the middle of a shootout with Lord Crofts thugs.”

 

“It’s about Lord Croft, he has the final ingredient he needs in order to start stage 14 of his syndicate plan.” Remi begins to explain.

 

“And that ingredient being??”

 

“The blood from a miracle of Fathers. Your daughter, Chloe.”

 

“Excuse me?” John pulls away from the back of his chair and leans forward in an aggressive manner.

 

“Lord Croft needed Chloe’s blood in order to vamp up his Cambions — Human-demon crossbreeds. On Halloween night he kidnapped her along with a man called Talon Hunt, the right-hand man for Croft. Roughly three days later Chloe was drained of a good portion of her blood and—“

 

“WHY ARE YOU TELLING ME THIS NOW?!?! WHY DIDN’T YOU COME TO ME WHEN SHE WAS TAKEN!”

 

“Sit down John Decker. I do not like being crowded by mortal men.” She barks and John does as he told. He would be lying if he said this angel didn’t intimidate him a little. “Nevertheless Chloe is safe and healthy. The man I told you who would look after her rescued her two days past and she is doing just fine. In fact, better than fine…they have quite the connection.” Remielle can’t help and smile at the fact that her brother, once banished and hated by many, has found someone who loves him for who he is.

 

“And who is this guy, you wouldn’t tell me before. Enlighten me Remielle.”

 

“His name is Lucifer Morningstar, although you may have once known him by a more colorful moniker— Samael.”

 

“Wait…the Samael? Lightbringer, once the favorite son of the Holy Father? The Archangel who was banished from Heaven and ruled Hell? He walks the earth and has a thing for my daughter?!?!?” John can’t help but stand up again.

 

“Uhh, yeah. Unless you know of any other Samaels?”

 

“You’re joking, right? The actual Devil has a thing for my daughter and she returns the affection and he is protecting her?” Johns' mouth begins to stay open. Remielle gets up out of her seat, holding the silver flask out.

 

“Yep!” She says with a smile. John takes the flask again and takes another long sip.

 

* * *

 

“John, get up we have work to do.” Remielle shakes John out of his sleep before handing him two advils and a glass of water. “That angel juice is going to give you one nasty hangover, and if we are going to scope out the Chicago base i’m going to need you 100%, Decker.”

 

John just groans as he takes the pills, popping them into his mouth before drinking the entire glass of water. Rubbing his eyes he pulls the covers off of his bed before flinging his legs over the side rim. What a night, after Remielle had broken the news about Chloe being kidnapped and Crofts plan, John ended up having quite the night. He doesn’t remember much only that Croft is planning on making powerful half-human/half-demon hybrids to help him storm Heaven and Earth which would ultimately start another Great War. Yes, that is quite a lot to take in. Oh, also can’t forget about the Devil being your daughters' boyfriend, especially not that.

 

“So Remi, what’s the plan?” He says as he grabs some fresh clothes to change into. He smells the bacon cooking from the small kitchen. Remielle sure loves her breakfast.

 

“We are going to check out one of the warehouses, I have reason to believe we will find a shipment of Chloe’s blood. If we are lucky, we can destroy the building before they inject the serum into the Cambions.” Remi explains as she takes the pieces of bacon out of the pan and onto a paper towel covered plate.

 

“Um, we are not destroying my daughters' blood.”

 

“Well, we can’t exactly just stick it back in her John. The body regenerates lost blood within 48 hours, eight weeks to gain everything lost. Don't’ fret John, they only managed to grab 14 vials.”

 

“14 vials is a lot of blood for a little girl Remi, I know you wouldn’t understand—“

 

“Right because I’m an angel and angels never bleed right? We have humans fight our wars because we are too good for humanity? Is that what you are implying John Decker?”

 

“I wasn’t implying anything Remielle, I was merely stating—“

 

“I had many close friends and family members die in the first Great War John Decker. I, as much as anyone else, both human and angel alike, don’t want any more bloodshed.” Remi turns and brings the plate of food onto the small table, taking a seat in one of the chairs.

 

They both remained silent for a few more moments before John speaks up.

 

“Ok, so we burn the warehouse to slow them down, but their main head characters are in LA right?”

 

“Right.”

 

“How come we don’t just go after Lord Croft ourselves?”

 

“Going directly after Croft is a bad move, right now he has his goons trying to recruit humans and demons alike to join his side. If we go after Croft, especially us angels, war is sure to start. Father, Michael and the other angels agree we need to delay this war as much as possible.”

 

“War is inevitable though it sounds like.”

“Perhaps yes, but it doesn’t mean we can’t try to stop it. Lucifer is sure to have things handled in LA, it’s our job to try and contain what’s happening here in Chicago.”  
  
“You couldn’t promise my daughters fate before, but can you promise me that Lucifer will protect her?”

 

“Yes, with his life is he has too.”

 

“Well, for my daughters' sake, I hope it doesn’t come to that.”

 

“Me too John Decker, me too.”

 

* * *

 

The officers surround the warehouse on 23rd street, just east of the windy city. With their guns loaded, carefully groups begin to slowly approach. Snipers are scatted around the perimeter, just in case some of Crofts men decide to ward off any curious people. John is grouped with Officers Rickers, Jordan, Kim, and Manchester. Slowly the five of them make their way through a side door, each other taken turns leading the way while the others watch their flanks. So far everywhere has been clear of Crofts men, but it doesn’t mean they are not present in the building. As they make their way further into the building they pass many rooms, all empty but there is evidence of Crofts men. 

 

Officer Manchester checks out the wooden table and sees plans laid out for shipments and other supplies. He grabs the papers and folds them before shoving them into Officer Kim's backpack. Once everything is stashed in the backpacks, the officers leave the room and keep searching the warehouse. Officer Rickers holds a hand up in a fist, the other officers stop behind him.

 

“What is it, Jedediah?” Officer Jordan whispers.

 

“I hear whispers up ahead.” Officer Rickers says quietly.

 

“Alright, everyone guns at the ready, safeties off,” John says.

 

Slowly the officers make their way down the hallway until the whispers become louder. John peaks around the corner frame of the room where the voices originate and he sees them. Three men are sitting on old chairs, drinking beers and talking about women. John makes a motion with his hand and the officers charge into the room, guns at the ready.

 

“Everyone on your knees! Hands in the air, don’t move!” Officer Rickers yells at the men.

 

“NOW, NOW!” Officer Kim shouts as well.

 

In succession, the men all fall to their knees and put their hands over their heads in surrender. One by one, the other remaining officers go around and put each man on the floor, cuffing their wrists.

 

“All of you are coming with us,” Officer Manchester states.

 

* * *

 

At the station, the men who were caught at the warehouse are each placed in a separate room. Lt. Hale walks into interrogation room 1, taking a seat in the metal chair.

 

“So tell Mr?” Lt. Hale asks.

 

“I’ll tell you my name sweetheart if you tell me yours.” The blonde suspect states with a sly grin. He adds a wink for good measure but Lt. Hale isn’t having any of that shit. She gives a small smile before standing up, walking around behind the suspect, and slamming his head onto the table.

 

“Now, how about you tell me everything you know about Morden Crofts Syndicate.”

 

“I know nothing about that guy, never even heard the name before.” The man, who calls himself Bucky, spats.

 

“We literally found you in a warehouse, with shipments papers from Morden Croft. How about you cut the shit and just tell me what you know. Perhaps I can persuade the judge to cut off a few years, maybe even bail.” Lt. Hale believes he will take the bait, most dumb criminals do.

 

“Alright, I’ll tell you this.” Bucky leans forward onto the table, bearing the weight on arms. “A couple months ago I get this letter on my front doorstep. Talking about some job that would require a warehouse. I happen to know a guy who owns one, so I talked to him. Turns out he got the same letter. About a week later a guy shows up at the warehouse, called himself Hunt. About every week or so we would get letters with instructions on what we needed to do next. First, it was to hire more workers, then it was accepting random shipments. The last shipment was, as you know, the blood samples.”

 

“What were you planning to do with those blood samples, you know…had we not gotten there?”

 

“We were to inject the samples given into some people who were supposed to come tomorrow. Morden Croft called them his special pets.”

 

“And what exactly is Croft planning to do with his science experiments?”

 

“Cambions.” 1 word was all Bucky had to say before Lt. Hale’s face went stone cold. In a heartbeat, she leaps out of her chair and exits the room. She barks orders at surrounding cops as she passes them. John rushes out of his temporary office to see what all the commotion is about.

 

“What happened??” John asks his buddy Officer McGlenn as he comes beside him.

 

“Turns out this Croft guy is making Cambions.” Officer McGlenn says in between his sips of coffee.

 

“Shit.”

 

“I’m taking it that these Cambions are not good?”

 

“Nope, not one bit.”

 


	16. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's time for the next Great War to begin, for we are nearing the end of this story.

* * *

 

A week has passed and I have spent almost all of my time at either Lucifers’ house, or have him stay over at mine. Ever since Marcus kidnapped me I haven’t felt safe alone, however, when Lucifer is around I feel safe. I know he will do anything to protect me and I trust him with my life. Lucifer, Maze, Amenadiel and I have spent the past week devising a plan of how to stop Marcus and Morden Croft. Amenadiel is convinced that Croft will destroy the Heavens in an instant if he successfully drugs up the Cambions. That is if they don’t die before they are released. I lay in Lucifer’s bed, pulling his satin black sheets closer over my body, they smell like him and it gives me a sense of security.

 

“Darling, you know a war can’t be won under my sheets right.” He says as he walks out of the bathroom, a white cotton towel hanging low on his hips.

 

“Sure I can’t,” I reply with a sly grin.

 

“Is that an innuendo for something Chloe?” He waggles his eyebrows at me, sauntering closer to the edge of the bed.

 

“Doesn’t have to be.” I sit up in bed and reach for his neck, pulling his lips to mine. I groan into his mouth, pulling his head further down. Pushing me back to the mattress, he comes to lay on top of me. Our mouths stay together for a few moments more before I take my hand against his warm chest and push him away. He pouts but I ignore his protests. “The others are expecting us at 10 and I still haven’t showered yet.”

 

“I could help you?” He offers but I politely decline. Pulling the covers off I head into his master bath, shutting the door in front of his puppy dog eyes. I turn on the water and set it to a warmer setting. Having the warm water pour over my naked body soothed my tense muscles. I was nervous what was to come, surely Croft had already doped the Cambions and was just waiting to let them loose in LA. I took my time in the shower and once I was completely dressed, hair brushed out, and ready to go I headed out of the bedroom to meet Lucifer. As I walked down the hallway the sound of Cerberus’s paws trailed behind me.

 

“Hey buddy, you making sure I make it down to Lucifer safely?” I cannot believe i’m talking to a Hellhound but in all honesty, he has grown on me. Lucifer and I go for walks together, and although we receive some weird looks it definitely has made me more confident. He walks to stand right beside me on the steps and I reach my hand out to give him a good ear scratch. It's his favorite spot according to Lucifer and Cerberus looks so content when I give it to him.

 

“Bloody hell, you know one of these days you are going to prefer spending more time with the hound than me,” Lucifer grumbles as he pulls out the keys to the Corvette.

 

“Mmmm, well if the world doesn’t come crashing down around us then maybe. However, for now, I prefer the company of a certain devilish fallen angel.” I give him a quick kiss on the cheek before opening the front door and stepping outside. Of course, it had to be raining again, I felt as if there was already a problem in the Heavens. Never in LA has it rained more than three days in a row. Something is definitely going to go down soon, I can feel it.

 

Once we make it to my house, Cerberus hops out of the care and does a quick tour of the perimeter. When he spots Maze his tail begins to wag and he begins to prance over to his friend. Maze gives him a hug and a double ear scratch before coming over to Lucifer and me.

 

“You two better come in, there is someone here who wants to talk to us,” Maze says, the joy from her face now diminishing.

 

“Bad news i’m guessing?” I say to try and lighten up the mood, but the look on Lucifers face tells me everything I need to know. Croft has succeeded in his plan and the war for Heaven is imminent.

 

* * *

 

As we sit in the living room a man who looked to be in his late twenties early thirties walks in behind Amenadiel. Amenadiel introduces him as their brother Gabriel, the messenger. He was as tall as the other two angel brothers, hair dirty blonde, and a square jaw. He wasn’t as muscular as amenadiel but more built than Lucifer. Unlike the other two brothers, he wore a pair of black framed glasses and he was well dressed. If my mother was here she would believe he was a lawyer or some special government agent, but I guess being the messenger of God you had to keep an appearance.

 

“Hello everyone. Mazikeen….Chloe.” He nods his head at us and had I not known I was a production of God I’d probably wonder how he knew my name. However, what shocks me more is that Lucifer and Gabriel manage to stand in the same room without beating the crap out of each other. Seemed like Ella had the same thought because she blurted out “Didn’t you help banish Lucifer to Hell?”

 

“Uhh, no Miss. That would be our other brother, Michael. I am simply a messenger of the Holy Father.” He replies calmly and with lots of grace. He would make an excellent Planet Earth narrator.

 

“Ohh, wow there are too many of you guys,” Ella responds, shaking her head is dismay.

 

“Anyway, I have come because I have word that Morden Croft, Cain’s father, has succeeded in weaponizing his Cambion scum. He has made contact with his other camps and has called them all back here.”

 

“You mean there are more cambions besides the ones he had in his warehouse?” I ask, forgetting that my father was working in Chicago on this case.

 

“Yes, we know the ones from the Chicago area are already making their move back here as we speak. Chloe Decker, your father is still alive but what he comes home to won’t be pretty.” He turns to speak directly at me.

 

“You’ve seen him? He’s alright?!”

 

“No, not me personally. We have someone there in Chicago who checks in on him and keeps him out of harms way…well, to the best of our ability.”

 

I say a silent prayer in thanks, I only hope that when he returns he stays as far away from Morden Croft as possible. I almost rather have him stay behind in Chicago and not come home even though I miss him terribly. When I look back up I notice Gabriel has moved to stare out of the window.

 

“What’s he doing?” Linda whispers, not sure what is entirely going on.

 

“I believe he’s receiving another message from the Silver City,” Amenadiel replies, keeping a watch on his brother as if he was trying to read his mind. When Gabriel turns around his eyes are white and his golden tinted wings unfurl.

 

“I’m sorry but I must leave you, Michael is preparing to make his arrival. War has begun, some of Crofts creatures are already loose and killing people. You must stop Croft by any means necessary—“

 

“But there is no way for these Cambions can get to Heaven though right?” Daniel interrupts. “The only way they would be able to get to heaven is if they flew there and last time I checked Demons don’t have wings. No offense Maze.”

 

“Non-taken. Those things would drive me nuts and I’d just end up cutting them off anyway.”

 

“Daniel i’m afraid you have been misinformed, for there is an entrance to Heaven here on the Earthly Plane,” Gabriel adds. We all look up at him in shock, is there actually a stairway to Heaven in the City of Angels?

 

“Ella, I thought you said there was no doorway and that it was, and I quote “scientifically speaking not possible.” Candy says, making air quotes with her fingers.

 

“Well, how am I supposed to know? It’s not like I’ve found it and if I did I wouldn’t advertise it like Elena does with all the guys she meets.” Ella snaps back.

 

“You humans and earthly angels won’t sense it, but those of us who are archangels and have lived in Heaven for all of our existence can sense it presence and where its located.”

 

“Alright, then how would the human-demon crossbreeds find it then if they cannon detect it.” As I finish Gabriel, Lucifer, and Amenadiel all look at me, Lucifers face is especially one of regret and grief. _My blood_. _The blood of a miracle of God, it’s practically angel blood, but even more. Of course, shit._ “So that’s why he wanted me, so then his pets could find the gateway, how could I have been so stupid?” I put my face in the palms of my hand, and Lucifer immediately bends down in front of me, placing a hand on my leg.

 

“Chloe this isn’t your fault, don’t you dare blame yourself for this. This was all Cain’s, Mordens, and the rest of the demon bastards who work for him. Do not do this to yourself, darling.” He says firmly but with a gentle tone of voice. His hands rub up and down my leg, trying his best to comfort me.

 

“We knew something was going to happen to you and that you were being of particular interest to Morden, we just did not know why.” Gabriel begins, his eyes still glowing white.

 

“How the hell did you not know, your father created her!” Daniel shouts, walking over to Gabriel to size him up, but Gabriel overpowered him in more than just his height.

 

“Calm down Daniel, Father had not informed us of the miracle child until it was too late. He thought that if only he had known about her status it would keep her safe.”

 

“Well, that wasn’t exactly the best of plans because she still got kidnapped and drained of her blood.” Maze snaps.

 

“Settle down, Demon.” The way Gabriel spoke to Maze pulled me out of my self-loathing long enough for a shiver to run down my spine.

 

“I think you better get back to the Silver City now brother,” Lucifer chimes in, standing from his crouched position but not leaving my side. He stands almost in front of me, in a protective manner to block his older brother from my view. “Father is waiting for his messenger boy to return home so he can give you another message to send out.”

 

Gabriel only nods and in a flash of bright white he vanishes. Lucifers’ body shielded my from the light but everyone else had to cover their eyes with their hands, to keep themselves from being blinded by divinity.

 

“So what are we going to do? We can’t just exactly hide and hope they don’t find us. Marcus could lead Morden right to us, hell Marcus might just come and kill us himself.” Candy states, she twirls her curled hair in between her fingers, a nervous tick she has always had.

 

“Simple, we find the gate before them and make sure no one gets through.” Amenadiel puts out flatly.

 

“Ummm, not simple. One, we only have 2 archangels and 1 demon. The rest of us are just plain and ordinary….well, maybe except Candy but she can’t fight like you all can. You guys were trained to fight, we are not battle ready.” Linda states the truth, out of the rest of us only Dan had a chance because of his muscle strength.

 

“I can kick ass, Amenadiel is definitely daddy’s little soldier and Lucifer can give a nasty punch. Besides, Chloe knows her way around a gun.” Maze adds. Technically I can properly handle a gun, my father would always take me to shooting ranges when I was younger since I loved playing water gun battles with him. Also, we wanted to make sure that if he ever wasn’t here I would have some way to protect myself if I was able to get to the emergency gun in our house.

 

“Alright, how about this, Amenadiel, Maze, Chloe and I will go and guard the gate and keep Cambions out of Heaven. Dan, Candy, Linda, and Ella, you will split up into two teams and try and help people get to safety. The police won’t be able to get to everyone and fight off these creatures, civilians will need help.” Lucifer lays out the plan and we all nod in agreement. “Tomorrow we go to war, let us hope Heaven will be on my side this time.”

 

I stand up and reach for his hand, “whatever happens i’m with you until the end.” I give him a smile but both of us knows it doesn’t reach my eyes. Tomorrow could potentially be my last day on earth, all of our last days on earth. I only hope we manage to defeat Croft before he gets to Heaven.

 

**_“Keep me safe, O God: for in you I have put my faith.” ~_ ** **_Psalm 16:1 (BBE)_ **

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> P.S. Not beta'd, all mistakes are my own.


	17. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Final chapter OMG!!!! I cannot believe we made it to the end!! So much has happened and yet still so much more can happen! The 'battle' was originally going to be split into to chapters, but I figured it would be better to read as one large chapter than two smaller ones. I hope you enjoy!
> 
> P.S. Not beta'd, all mistakes are my own.

* * *

 

The sound of children crying and people screaming rings in my ears. The Cambions had come early in the morning, starting to set houses on fire, and eating people as if they were animals. The LAPD were doing their best to fight them but their bullets only stopped them temporarily. One had gotten into my house in the morning before I was awake when I heard my door opening I thought perhaps it was Lucifer coming back from the shower but my eyes saw wasn’t Lucifer. It looked human in a way, but it was heavily deformed, its teeth sharp as wolves and its skin an ugly red color. The hair on its head was scarce and the eyes were pure black. When it approached me I called out to Cerberus and he immediately woke, lunging toward the horrid creature and sinking its large teeth right into the neck. I watched as Cerberus tore its trachea straight out of the neck, allowing the black tinted blood to run all over my bedroom floor. It took all my strength to not vomit all over myself. Lucifer came running in and stopped dead in his tracks when he saw the Cambion, Cerberus and myself. With lightning speed, I got dressed into a pair of jeans and a long sleeve as did he. Once we were both dressed we made our way out of my house. If one knew where I lived then surely Cain and Morden were coming for me.

 

Quickly we rush out of the house only to find yet another Cambion begin to descend down the frame, luckily for us a blade forged in hell penetrates its body and it falls to its death. Maze comes from behind and pulls the blade out of the creature.

 

“We need to go now!” Maze shouts as the three of us hop into her car, Cerberus following swiftly behind us. In an instant Maze puts the care in reverse and hurriedly backs out of my driveway. When I turn around to look out the back I see a whole gang of them stumbling for us. If I didn’t know what they were I would have guessed it was a zombie apocalypse. As we drive down the neighbor I noticed the amount of houses, buildings and tree burning bright orange. I watch as my neighbor, Kennedy rushes his wife and young son into their car. He uses a bat to swatch one of the creatures away from the car so his wife and son can safely enter. I watch in horror as one sneaks up from behind and strikes its hand right into his back, causing him to drop the bat and fall to the ground. I see the blood come out and I can hear his wife calling out to him. Then I watch as they make their way to the car where Mrs. Kennedy and her son are.

  
“We have to help them!” I try to open the door but Lucifer grabs me by the waist and pulls me tight against his warm body. I feel the tears begin to fall down my cheek.

 

“I’m so sorry,” he whispers into my ear, hugging me as tight as possible. I let the tears come down, for I know today many more will die and I won’t be able to save them. Maze turns off the main road to go down a side street that is less traveled. Smart on her end since we are less likely to run into more cambions, they all seem to be flocking in the main suburb areas first. Though I fear Morden probably wanted them to do that to flush us out, what if now we are walking right into his trap? When Maze parks the car in some wooded area I see Amenadiel and some other angel I did not recognize. This angel looked rather pale and skinny, its long white hair hanging past its shoulders. However, the wings were streaked red, as if someone took a paint brush and dipped it into a can of blood.

 

“Thank father you all are alright.” Amenadiel says when he sees us get out of the car.

 

“Hello brother,” The red angel states. “Mazikeen. Chloe Decker.”

 

“You know who I am? Oh, well I guess all of Heaven does now since I seem to have started this war.”

 

“Fear not child, for the next Great War was bound to occur in some point in time. You are probably wondering who I am, I am Gadreel. General to the Silver Army. I have just informed Amenadiel here that the Cambions are all over Los Angels. Policemen from all counties have come to help but they are useless against the demon crossbreeds. Their bullets while not kill them, only slow them down. Only weapons forged in Heaven and Hell will kill them, I have split up my army and sent many angels out to assist the humans. However, our numbers will only last so long, for the blood injected have given the creatures an extra boost. Eventually, my army will tire out and we will have no choice but to retreat back to Heaven.” He tells us.

 

“However, if I am correct they have yet to find the gate to Heaven?” Amenadiel adds.

 

“Correct brother. Sam—- Lucifer, I need you and Chloe to go to the gate and make sure it stays sealed. If they get through Heaven will fall and so will the rest of the world. Maze, Amenadiel, Demons have come out of Hell to help fight the cause, but they are allied with Morden. We need you to seal the gate to Hell to keep any other demons from coming into this plan. Understood.”  
  
“Agreed brother.” Lucifer and Amenadiel say in unison. Gadreel comes up and places his bony, pale hands on my shoulders. Closing his eyes he says a prayer.

 

“May the Holy Father guide you and protect you in this time of great suffering.” Releasing me he pulls out a large white red iron staff out of nowhere. Giving a nod he beats his wings and flies off to join the fight.

 

“Well, we heard the guy, lets go.” Lucifer and I head into the woods, in search for the gate to Heaven. Cerberus runs ahead to keep any hiding Cambions out of our way. Amenadiel and Maze get back into the car and drive off in the opposite direction to close the gate to Hell. Pulling out my phone I send a quick text to everyone else and pray that they will be safe. I cannot lose anyone today, for many lives are surely to be lost.

 

“This way Chloe,” Lucifer says and we turn right. Even though he is the devil his archangel pre-status gives him the ability to sense the gate. As for me, I sense something powerful but I am unsure if it is the gate or if I am losing my mind. As we head deeper into the woods I hear a branch snap behind us. We both freeze and we see him. _Cain_.

 

“Run,” Lucifer whispers into my ear and we both face away from Cain and break out into a sprint. With a whistle, Lucifer calls for Cerberus but the hellhound is too far away to hear. “Damn it! Come on Chloe, faster!” He calls behind himself. His angel status allows him to be faster than my normal human self, having miracle blood has not made me any more supernatural.

 

“Come now Chloe, you can trust me!” Cain calls from behind, chasing us on our heels. We don’t look behind as we head deeper into the woods. I begin to feel a strange aura in front of me, it grows stronger as I plant my next step into the hard ground. _It must be the gate to Heaven!_ The sounds of branches breaking around us means that the Cambions know which direction the gate is headed, we have to run faster.

 

“Lucifer faster, I think they no where the gate it!” I shout ahead, but he doesn’t hear me. Instead, I watch as a shadowy figure comes out from the tree line, taking Lucifer right out. I stop running and watch as Lucifer rolls on the ground, blocking punches and pulling out his blade to kill whatever attacked him. When they roll over again, I see who is attacking Lucifer and I yell for them to stop.

 

“Dad?!?” I run ahead to them and put my arms out to keep them from killing each other.

 

“Monkey stay back, its a Cambion and I need to—“

 

“No dad don’t! That’s Lucifer, he’s my…friend.” I shout, taking another step forward to try and pull my father away from him.

 

“Lucifer? _The_ Lucifer? The one who use to rule hell….you’re him?” My dad backs up and releases Lucifer, placing his knife back into its sheath. “I thought you’d be….I don’t know, taller?”

 

“Sorry to disappoint…sir.” Lucifer says as he pulls himself up off the ground, brushing away the dirt from his shirt. “No horns or pitchfork tail either i’m afraid.” He gives my dad his signature smirk and I can’t help but groan.

 

“Ummm guys, we need to get to the gate so can we save introductions for another time please?” I tug on both my fathers and Lucifers arms as I begin to run again. I could feel the pulse getting stronger and stronger which meant we were super close. As we run I remember my father is here in LA, what the hell is he doing back here??

 

“Wait dad, what are you doing back in LA? I thought you were stationed in Chicago? Don’t you have to help them?” I struggle to speak, my lungs running out of breath as we begin to ascend up a tall hill. Of course, the gate would be on the top of a big hill, it had to be as close to the heavens as possible. What more would I expect?

 

“No,” he replies, he however isn’t as out of breath as he trains for stuff like this. Well not exactly like this but cashing after criminals requires some athleticism. “Once Morden Croft had everything he needed all the warehouses around the country were abandoned. The cambions were injected with your blood — which by the way honey, I am so so sorry.”

 

“It’s alright,” I breathe out.

 

“Anyway, men were gone and rumor had it the gate was here in LA so we got sent home.” My father finishes as we finally reach the top. When we turn to see who else is following us we notice we are alone. Perhaps the cambions didn’t want to have to climb up the hill or Cain sent them away so he would deal with us. _Odd. Is this not the right place?_ I’m sure it is because the energy pulse is strong I feel like I might get the wind knocked straight out of me.

 

“This is it.” Lucifer says as he walks in a circle at the center of the top. I don’t see anything that looks like a gate, but I watch as he picks up a stray rock. Tossing it once in the air, he catches it to then throw it into the center area. My father and I watch in shock as the rock just seems to vanish in thin air.

 

“You saw that right Monkey?” My father says, clearly in shock of what he just witnessed.

 

“Yeah dad, I did.” My eyes must be as wide as a whales mouth and I notice my fathers mouth hanging open. I wait a moment before I turn to give my father a big hug. “Dad, I was so worried about you! You never called and I was afraid that something had happened. When I talked to mom she said she hadn’t heard from you either.”

 

He hugs me tight and gives my a kiss on the crown of my head. “I’m so sorry Monkey.” Before I can ask any more questions Lucifer is by my side and instantly tugs me far away from my father, placing his body in front of mine.

 

“Lucifer what the actual Hell?!” He doesn’t listen, instead takes out a blade and points it at my father. “LUCIFER!!!”

 

“How did you find us?” He demands, my father puts his hands up in surrender and tries to approach us but Lucifer then forces me to take a step back, him following foot. “I asked, how did you find us? Out of all the places in LA why the woods? These woods? Surely you would have checked Chloe’s house before coming all the way out here.”

 

“Release my daughter Lucifer, she doesn’t belong to you.” My father says sternly, with the voice he would use whenever I would get into trouble.

 

“No, tell me who you really are.” Lucifer fights back, not intimidated one bit by my father. Then again, why would he? He is the freaking Devil, Lord of Hell. An angry father is the least of his worries.

 

“I’m John Decker, husband of Penelope Decker and loving father to Chloe Jane Decker.” My father says sincerely, putting his right hand over his heart. He takes another step closer but as before Lucifer takes another step back, pushing me backward again.

 

“Lucifer, put the knife down, now!” I yell at him but he ignores me and with his height, i’m practically just yelling at his back.

 

“I swear if you don’t let my daughter go now, I will have all of the LAPD hunting you so we can have you locked up forever. I don’t want you anywhere near my daughter, you are dangerous, arrogant, and you live up to your name. You are the Devil, no wonder Heaven didn’t want you.”

 

I can feel Lucifer’s muscles tense underneath my hand, slowly I rub my hand down his arm toward his wrist. Slowly I push on his wrist to lower the knife. “Lucifer,” I whisper. With only a little resistance he lowers the knife and bows his head in shame.

  
  
“Chloe, there’s just something wr—-“ He never finishes his sentence, instead he grunts and begins to fold inward.

 

“Lucifer?” I begin to panic, what had happened?! “Lucifer whats wrong?”

 

He falls to his knees and when he peels his hand way from his abdomen he reveals the cause. A silver dagger, logged deep into his side, red blood tricking down his shirt. _No_.

 

“Lucifer!” I cry out as his body falls to the ground. I fall down besides him and rip his shirt awayto see the damage. The blade is unlike anyone I have ever seen before, its golden with a intricate markings on its handle. The blade itself has a slight curve to it, its silver body stained red with Lucifers blood. I know I can’t pull the blade out because if I did then he would bleed out. “Lucifer stay with me!”

 

I grab his face in between my now blood stained hands, I watch his breathes becoming labored and his eyes begin to droop. “Dad, help me please!” I look up to find that my father is no longer standing in front of me but Talon Hunt.

 

“No, impossible…..”

 

“What? That i’m a shapeshifter? You think that in the world you live in its just angels, demons and pathetic humans? No, my family line is all shapeshifters. You could say we are a rare breed, hunted for what we could do. I am one of the last one left here in this world, unfortunately."  
  
“You bastard, where’s my father!!” I shout at him, but my voice cracks. With tears running down my cheeks I can barely see clearly.

 

“Your father is dead Chloe. As the Devil said, he went to check your house but didn’t find you there. As he went running down the street I happened to run into him. Oh, don’t look at me like that, the death was quick. One twist to the left and he was done for. Funny really, you humans are so fragile. Yet, him on the other hand can only be mortally wounded by a blade forged from the Heavens.” Talon points at the blade sticking out of Lucifer’s fleshy side. I turn away from him and shut my eyes. My father is dead and I never even got a chance to say goodbye. What would my mother say? Does she even know? How am I going to tell her? I also knew there was a risk in become a cop, but I never though he would die at the hands at some shapeshifter psychopath.

 

Talon turns to check to make sure the portal is still open, throwing a rock just like Lucifer did. With a satisfied grin, he watches as the rock again disappears before him. “Now, if you don’t mind me, I have a new kingdom to gain.”

 

I open my eyes and turn my attention back at Lucifer. His skin is becoming paler by the second and his eyes are almost completely shut. “Stay with me, fight it. Please, I cannot lose you, not now. Not after everything that we have been through.” I whisper, leaning down I place a kiss on his lips before standing up and taking out the gun tucked away behind me.

 

“I don’t think so, there is no way I am letting you, Cain, Croft, or any other ones of those Cambions near the gate.” I point my gun right at Talons head, safety off and my finger on the trigger. Technically if my hunch is correct, a bullet could easily put Talon down. He looks at me and takes a step back, and then another one when I walk closer to him. Motion with the gun in my hand I wave for him to walk further back, away from the gate.

 

“Now now Chloe, didn’t your father ever tell you guns are dangerous?” He says almost like a snake if it could taunt its prey, trying to keep my attention focuses on anything other than the gate.

 

“He taught me many things, using a gun to protect myself against an enemy of one of them.” I keep it trained on him, not allowing fear or my emotions cloud my judgment. “Stand down Talon, and I won’t shoot you.”

 

“You and I both know you won’t even if I do move. You don’t have the guts to pull the trigger and take a human — well, supernatural human — life. You just don’t have it in you. You are still a child, so small, so young, and now without a father to teach her everything she would have to know.”

 

He’s taunting me, but I don’t let what he says sink in too deep. Yes, I don’t have it in me to take any life, but he took so much away from me. He took some of my freedom, he took my choice, he took my father, and very soon he will have taken Lucifer.

 

“Chloe listen to him, stand down.” I turn around to find Cain standing on the other side of the hill, I am now trapped between Talon and Cain. “If you don’t help Lucifer soon, he will die.”

 

“No he won’t, as long as the blade is kept in he won’t bleed out. Well, not as quickly.” I shakily shout to him.

 

“Mmmm, that’s not how it works Chloe. That weapon was poisoned to ensure he wouldn’t survive.”

 

“You’re lying.”

 

“No, he isn’t Chloe.” Talon states I snap my head back in his direction. My heart sinks at Cains words. If I pull the blade out he will bleed out and die, but if I keep it in then the poison will spread in his body and he will die. My hands begin to shake as I am out of options, out of strength, out of backup. I am alone and I have no idea what to do.

 

“Chloe, let us pass and we can tell you how to save him before its too late.” Talon puts out a hand in front of him but I keep my gun trained.

 

“Chloe.” Lucifer gasps, lifting his head up slightly in my direction. I shift my eyes down towards his dying body. “D-don’t!” He sucks in a harsh breath before coughing up a chunk of blood. The red liquid oozes down his chin and allows his head to fall back down to the ground, his chest barely rising anymore. _I am running out of time, think Chloe, think!_

 

The irony is I don’t think and without a moment's more hesitation I pull the trigger and the bullet is released into the air, what seems like minutes is only seconds. I watch in what seems like slow motion as Talons large body falls to the ground heavily and lifeless. I stare in horror at what I have done and behind me, I can hear Cain yelling. When I turn to then aim my gun at Cain a large thrust of energy sends my body flying backwards. I attempt to catch myself but the force, in turn, has my body harshly tumbling down the grassy hill. It feels as if the whole earth begins to shake as I roll down the hill, picking up speed as my body lifts and drops again and again on the ground. The only force that stops me is a tree at the bottom of the hill, I black out the moment my head hits the hard, rough bark of the trunk.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Duh duh duhhhhhh!!!
> 
> The epilogue will be posted tomorrow.


	18. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The end of a beginning.

* * *

 

A bright light shines above me, surrounding me like a cocoon. I can’t see it but, I can feel the energy surrounding me and I feel large warm hands come around my waist. They lift my bruised and achy body off of the grassy field, caring me to who knows where. I try to open my eyes to see who my rescuer or capture is, exhaustion wins the battle and I let go. My father is dead, I have no clue where my friends are, and the boy I love is dying at the top of the hill and I am powerless. My body feels as if it weighs over a hundred pounds, I feel as if the world around me is spinning. I feel nothing but everything at the same time. The last sensation I feel before slipping into darkness is the sensation of flying and the light air whisping past me as I move.

 

* * *

 

Softness, warmth, comfort, safety. All the things I haven’t felt in such a long time I feel now. My body aches and my head is pounding. I try to move my body up but a hand forces my body back down. I don't open my eyes, but I move my hands to feel the patting underneath me. _Covers, I must be in a bed._ _Perhaps Lucifer managed to get me out and take me home? But how? Last I remember he was dying on the top of the hill next to the gate to Heaven. Perhaps  Cain and Talon were lying and it was all an act._ To my utter disappointment I don’t hear his voice, nor do I hear Maze’s incessant complaining either. _Where could I possibly be right now?_  

 

“I think she’s starting to come to.” A male voice sounds from beside me, one that I haven’t ever heard before. He sounds older, wise, speaking in carefully constructed sentences.

 

“She really must be a miracle if she survived this trip.” A female voice now speaks, again one I don’t recognize.

 

_I must be in a hospital_ , but then again, when have hospital beds ever been _this_ comfortable?

 

“Well, Luci also said she was a strong one. Stronger than anyone of us and with the purest of hearts.” I would recognize the voice of Lucifer’s brother anywhere; Gabriel.

 

“Gabriel?” I croak out, my throat dry and scratchy.

 

“Chloe!”

 

I hear footsteps as I assume he comes to the side of the bed, kneeling down so he can face me. Slowly I open my eyes to find not only Gabriel in front of me but an older gentleman who looks about the age of my great-great-grandfather Carl — he was 100 when he died — and a younger brunette female with a soft expression on her face.

 

“Where the Hell am I?” I ask, my eyes looking around at the weird house-like structure. On the side walls, I see what looks like potions and medicine bottles, all lined up in a row and organized based on size and color. To the right, stacks of bandage supplies sit in cubbies, each with labels in a language I cannot read nor recognize. “Where’s Lucifer?” I state weakly before I can get my answer I feel exhaustion once more try to reclaim my body. Alas, I am too weak to fight it and succumb to the darkness once more. The last three words I hear before completely letting the darkness overtake me are “Welcome to Heaven.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to all of those who read, left kudos, and commented. It means the world that so many of you tuned in whenever I updated, even if sometimes it was months in between chapters. This was my longest multichapter fic ever and I cannot believe I actually managed to write 17 chapters worth of storyline content with the potential for more! I do not know at this time if I will write a sequel. I guess we will just have to wait and see, won’t we?
> 
> Again, thank you all so much for the support!


End file.
